My MudBlood and My Veela
by FlameBlossom
Summary: 6th year was proving to be rather difficult for Draco. He had offically become a DEATH EATER and was given two very difficult task. Not to mention over the summer he learned about being a VEELA and only having a year to find his mate. Would he crack under pressure or will this mystery girl be a blessing in disguise. He thought last year was hard and now his life was so complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**My Mudblood and My Veela**

 **Authors Note:** I am so excited to write this story and hope you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned.

Oooo

The night before Draco's birthday came crashing down as he took his last shot of Fire Whiskey. He awoke in the middle of the night to an agonizing pain spreading through his chest. He could feel every inch of his body becoming heavy and motionless as the pain worked its way through his veins. He was strong enough not to release a cry of pain. Finally, he thought the pain was gone and he started to sit up. Suddenly he began thrashing around in his bed while his clothes were ripping and emotionless screams were escaping his lips. His parents barged through the bedroom door as once again he lay their motionless on the bed.

Narcissa ran to help as Draco started thrashing around and screaming again. Lucius stopped her before she could take another step.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, release me at once so I can help our son!" Tears were rolling down her face as Lucius pulled her from the room and placed locking charms on the door.

"Narcissa darling, we knew this day would come." He lifted her head with his hand to stare into her eyes. "He had to go through the transformation alone. There is nothing we can do for him."

Narcissa whimpered at his words while he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We can tell him in the morning."

She nodded her head in approval before joining him on the walk back to their room.

Oooo

Hours later Draco woke up still in a tremendous amount of pain. He flashed open an eye to see his mother holding his hand and father standing behind her.

"Mother what's happening to me" He shifted in bed as her grip tightened on his hand.

Lucius spoke before Narcissa could answer. "Son we have some very important news but first take this."

Slowly Draco sat up and leaned against the headboard. He accepted the piper up potion and drained it in one gulp. He could feel the potion spreading through his body like the pain did hours before.

Lucius was staring at him intently waiting for his full attention. "Now son I think we should explain first. Your grandfather Abraxas was a pure Veela. I being his only child was fortunate enough to receive the Veela gene. However, it seems that last night was the first stage of your transformation. Making you as well a pure Veela like you grandfather and myself."

Draco's jaw dropped as his eyes flew between his mother and father. His brain was racking with questions and possibilities as everything suddenly became black.

Moments later he awoke to his mother's sweet voice. Without opening his eyes, he muttered. "Mother please tell me it's not true."

Another whimper escaped her frowning lips. "Yes honey its true. But there's more information we have to tell you." She gave a small nod signaling Lucius to continue.

Draco sat up again as his father continued. "Now every Veela has one mate. Someone they have been connected to since birth. Every other woman will now appear repulsive but this one girl. Your job is to find her before your next birthday or you will die."

Draco was starring emotionlessly at his father. "So your saying at birth my soulmate and love was picked out for me and now I have exactly one year to find and bond with her or I'll die?"

"Exactly"

"But how do I know when I've found her?"

"Trust me you will know. The way she smells and feels. How you feel around her will cause you to feel a pull. You'll feel sad without her. You'll just know."

Narcissa stood up and joined her husband. "But there's more."

"Bloody hell!"

"Draco! Watch your language!"

"Sorry mother"

"Its fine darling but what I was going to say is being a Veela gives you abilities other normal wizards may not have." He raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "For insists you sight, smell, and strength will be stronger and more sensitive. You may also not have noticed overnight you have grown stronger and taller."

He looked down at his legs but didn't notice a difference due to the clothes he was currently wearing. His father continued. "Also every time your mate is in danger or feeling a very strong emotion your eyes will turn black. In some cases, your fangs may appear and your wings could also appear. But don't worry over time you will be able to control things like this."

Draco let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding in. It would be hard to explain why he randomly grew wings over the summer to the entire school.

"Son you should really take a shower before Breakfast. It starts in thirty minutes and I advise you not to be late. It still is your Birthday."

He nodded his head in approval as his parents left the room he headed for the bathroom. Upon entering the shower so many questioned flooded into his brain.

' _What else could Veela's do?'_

' _Could he tell his best friend Blaise?'_

' _What if she was in Gryffindor or worse a mudblood?'_

He tried to push the thoughts out of his head as he dried off. His mate would never be a mudblood. She would have to be a pureblood Slytherin. He was a Malfoy for crying out loud. The thought of her being a mudblood sent shivers down his spine. He'd rather die than have to bond with such filth.

He was drawn from his thoughts as he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He seemed to be six feet tall now. His blonde hair was slightly longer and his eyes were a softer grey. He also noticed his sharper facial features and toned body. His arms, legs, and chest looked twice as strong. He smirked at his reflection before grabbing some clothes and joining his parents for breakfast. It was his birthday and the thought of having to find is mate seemed too easy. He was so sure she would be in Slytherin.

Oooo

Days later Draco got a call to see his father in the study. He knocked on the door before entering. His father was sitting behind the desk looking rather pale.

"Son its time."

Draco's heart started to race. So many thoughts were running through his head even though he already knew the answer. "For?"

"The Dark Lord has summoned you."

Draco dropped to his knees not feeling the need to hide his emotions from his father.

Lucius stood and grabbed his son. "We must go now." With that there was the pop of apparition before his feet hit the ground. They were standing in front of two great oak doors.

"Son listen to me. Clear your mind of all emotions and thoughts. Put the walls back up. Do whatever he asks of you. I am truly sorry your time had come so soon but you are now one of us. Feel proud."

It took Draco seconds to build the invisible walls in his mind again and put on a blank face. He slowly pushed open the door and entered the room.

"Aye Draco I have been expecting you." Voldemort stood to greet is guest. "Come closer."

Draco obeyed without hesitation. "I would assume you were excited for the day you officially became one of us. Your father leads me to believe we can expect great things from you."

For the first time Draco looked into the beady red eyes of the man that would take over the wizarding world and bring down Potter. "Yes my Lord."

Voldemort's eyes sparkled with Draco's manners and courage. "I assume you will be returning to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes my Lord."

'Well then, for your first task to show your dedication to me you will kill Albus Dumbledore."

Draco's head shot up as the head masters name was spoken. He tried to regain his composure before the Dark Lord noticed.

" _Immobulus"_ Voldemort's wand was now pointed at Draco's chest. "Don't be childish Draco. It doesn't suit you. Now for your second task I will need you to find a way for Death Easters to enter the grounds of Hogwarts. I assume once again you can do this?"

Voldemort released the spell. "Yes my Lord. Sorry my Lord."

"Your left arm please" Voldemort was eyeing him carefully. Trying to pick up on any fear or regret.

Slowly Draco presented his left arm. He watched as the Dark Lord rolled up his sleeve and pressed his wand tip into the bare exposed skin.

Suddenly Draco was in a world of pain as blue smoke drained from the Dark Lords wand and imprinted the sign onto this skin. He bit the side of his mouth as hard as he could. He could taste blood as he tried to hold back a scream of agony. Showing weakness in front of the Dark Lord almost always ended in you being killed or tortured.

Once Voldemort was done he rolled his sleeve back down again. "Well done Draco, you may go now."

Slowly Draco walked away and towards the door trying to act like his left arm wasn't in a world of pain. He was only steps away when the Dark Lord called him again.

"Oh and Draco."

"Yes my Lord." He turned to face him now.

"Fail and you shall die."

"Of course my Lord."

Quickly Draco left the room and apparitied back to the manor. He went straight to his room and feel into a restless sleep.

He wanted to feel proud having the Dark Mark imprinted on his arm but he didn't. He felt nothing. The stress of this new task and finding a mate started to dawn on him. If both tasks lead to failure, he would die. He hadn't even received his Hogwarts letter and already knew this year would be the hardest one in his life.

How would he accomplish so much when he had so little energy and skill to give? It felt nearly impossible to him. He didn't feel nothing he felt the end coming closer. Why did he feel ashamed of the Mark? It was supposed to be a sign of power. Not weakness.

Oooo

Draco awoke to the constant tapping at his window. Grumpily he stood from the bed and let the owl in. His Hogwarts letter! The excitement died down as quickly as it started.

 _Dear Draco Malfoy,  
We welcome you back to your 6_ _th_ _year at Hogwarts. We are glad to inform you of your new positions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will become the new Slytherin Quidditch team Captain and a school Prefect! There will be a Prefects meeting at the start of the trains departure to Hogwarts. Please don't be late._

 _Breakfast  
Period 1 – Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Period 2 – Herbology  
Lunch  
Period 3 – Charms  
Period 4 – Free Period  
Period 5 – Potions  
Dinner_

At least he had a free period to deal with everything. Or sleep. Either seemed okay with him. Quietly he got back into bed before his mother forced him to wake up and go to Diagon Alley for supplies.

Oooo

Hours later Draco stood in Madam Malkin's with a formal pair of green robes on. His was admiring his stunning looks when Potter, the weasel, and Granger walked in.

"Mother if you're wondering what that smell is a Mudblood just walked in." For some reason Draco felt bad for the words he had spoken. They seemed to affect her greatly and that used to make him happy.

Harry and Ron already had their wands drawn while Hermione stood behind them begging them to stop. "Guys honestly stop. It's not worth it. He can call me whatever he wants."

Narcissa had joined her son. "Put those wands down or I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do."

Neither dropped their wands. Madam Malkin gave it a try. 'There will be no wand fighting in my shop. So either leave or drop them. Now!"

More bickering conspired between the pair until Madam Malkin reached for his left arm. "I think it could be a little shorter on the left sleeve."

"Don't touch me women! Mother were leaving. Wouldn't want to shop where a Mudblood does." He was holding his left arm against his chest in a protective manner. He meet Hermione's eyes as he called her the fowl words again. He could feel her pain and once again felt bad. He pushed past Ron rather hard to get to the door. Upon leaving he took a rather large sniff and lifted his head to show how must better he was then the Golden Trio. Upon taking that breath a wonderful and amazing smell filled him to the core. He could savor it forever. However, the smell suddenly went away. He wanted to turn around and investigate but knew better of it. Maybe it was coming from a shop nearby.

Suddenly the realization hit him. _'Is that what my father meant? Did I just smell my mate for the first time?'_ He turned around and was greeted with the site of hundreds of wizards and witches. Any of them could have just passed him. Any of them could be his mate. Maybe he would find her on the train.

He shook his head of all thoughts as he followed his mother into the next clothing shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New Discoveries**

 **Authors note:** Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. Im really excited to get this story on the road. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine but I do rather enjoy J.K Rowling's books.

Oooo

Hermione woke up rather early to join all the Weasley's and Harry for breakfast. While eating, a Hogwarts owl delivered their letters. Hermione was practically jumping for joy. Quickly she grabbed her letter and ripped it open.

 _Dear Hermione Granger,  
We welcome you to join us for another year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are also glad to inform you of your new Prefects position. The first meeting will be held at the beginning of the train departure. Please don't be late._

 _Breakfast  
Period 1 – Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Period 2 – Charms  
Lunch  
Period 3 – Herbology  
Period 4 – Free Period  
Period 5 – Potions  
Dinner_

To Hermione's surprise Ron had also received a Prefects badge. She looked over to Harry staring intently at his letter. "Is everything okay Harry?"

"I – I'm – the new Quidditch Captain!" Hermione jumped up and gave Harry a quick hug.

"That's fantastic Harry, I'm so proud of you!" She adverted her gaze to Ron. "Ron do you have anything you want to say to Harry?"

Ron tried to plaster his best fake smile. "Blimey Harry that's great." He gave Harry a pat on the back before going back to eating. They would be leaving soon for Diagon Alley.

Oooo

After retrieving their books from Flourish & Blotts the trio made their way over to Madam Malkin's for school robes.

"Mother if you're wondering what that smell is a mudblood just walked in." All three meet the gaze of Draco Malfoy. His cruel words were causing Hermione to frown until she noticed the change in him. He looked taller, wiser, and sharper, a little paler then normal but if Hermione hadn't known him he could be considered handsome.

Hermione was drawn from her very strange thoughts as Harry and Ron moved in front of her with their wands drawn. She tried to pull their arms back down. "Guys honestly stop. It's not worth it. He can call me whatever he wants."

Neither budged as Narcissa and Madam Malkins tried as well. It wasn't until Madam Malkins reached for Draco's left arm that things changed.

"I think it could be a little shorter on the left sleeve." She reached to grab his arm.

"Don't touch me women! Mother were leaving. Wouldn't want to shop where a mudblood does." Hermione watched as he held his left arm against his chest while pushing past Ron to leave.

Quickly Harry grabbed both her and Ron and dragged them into an empty alley way.

"We have to follow him." Harry's voice sounded urgent as he pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"What Harry no stop."

"Yeah Harry what's this all about?"

"You guys saw the way he held his left arm. He's one of them. He's a Death Eater." Hermione's jaw dropped as Harry tried to explain.

"Harry that's ridiculous. He's only sixteen and just because he held his left arm does not mean he has the Dark Mark."

Harry's face was turning red as he tried to explain. "No Hermione it makes perfect sense. Voldemort probably has him doing some inside job!" Hermione was becoming skeptical. Harry always jumped to conclusions and that's what got his Godfather Sirius killed.

"Ron what do you think?"

"Well Hermione I'm not saying he's a Death Eater but there's really no harm in following him."

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in defeat as she joined her friends under the invisibility cloak. It only took them a few minutes to find Malfoy. He was entering Borgin and Burkes now with his father. The trio moved onto a nearby roof to get a better view. Hermione was the closet to the window.

"See anything Hermione?"

"Um … I don't know." She could see Malfoy and his father talking with the store owner. Two other people stood in the shop like body guards. The Malfoys made their way over to a rather large cabinet as the body guards looked out the window.

"Guys get down!"

They waited a few more minutes before looking up again. This time the window was closed.

"Bloody hell."

"Guys can we just leave?" Hermione was becoming rather nervous with the whole situation.

Oooo

Once they were back at the Burrow it was question time for Hermione. She sat on the floor of their room as they cast a silencing charm on the door.

"So Hermione what did you see?" She knew what Harry wanted to hear. He wanted her to say Draco was a Death Eater and she clearly saw the mark on his left arm.

"I've told you guys I don't know what I saw."

Ron was becoming as impatient as Harry. "Come on Hermione you had to see something."

"Fine ok! I saw Malfoy and his father talking to the store owner. There were also two other people in the shop. No I didn't recognize them. And finally they were walking over to something before the window closed. So basically I saw nothing of any importance. So can we please just drop it."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Good now I would advise you two to get some sleep and start packing your trunks because we don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Now goodnight." Once she closed the door she leant against it for support. She didn't like lying to Harry and Ron but the cabinet she saw just could have been a normal cabinet. She would have to do some research once they got back to Hogwarts.

Oooo

"Blaise can you hurry up I want to get a compartment alone before I go to the Prefects meeting."

"Whatever you say my Lord." A smirk made its way onto Blaise's dark features.

"Shut up Zabini." The smirk only grew.

They placed both of their trunks on the train and went to find a seat. They took a booth. Draco sitting on one side alone and Pansy and Blaise sitting on the other.

"Hello Drakey."

"Hello Pansy." Disgust showed on his face as Pansy's scent entered his nose. She smelled horrible. Quickly the news hit him. _'Crap!'_ That's one pureblood Slytherin that's not his mate. He tried not to stress. Maybe it would be the Green girl. He wouldn't mind bonding with her or her younger sister. The dirty thought worked a smirk onto his face.

Oooo

"Guys come on! Do you want a compartment to ourselves or not?" The boys huffed before joining her. After a few minutes they joined Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Came from the three individuals in the compartment. Harry stole the seat by Ginny forcing Hermione to sit next to Ron.

After a few more minutes of light chatter the train started to move and Hermione jumped up in excitement. "Ron I think we should go to the Prefects meeting."

"Okay."

She gave Harry a small nod before leaving. He seemed rather upset he hadn't become a Prefect as well. Especially because Ron become one and that was surprising enough.

Oooo

Hermione and Ron were one of the first to greet the headmaster in the magically enlarged compartment. They took a seat towards the far side next to the windows.

"Hello Professor. How are you?"

"Aye Miss Granger I am splendid. And yourself? I hear this will be a rather interesting year for you."

She frowned at his words. "I'm doing good." Her mind started to drift as more and more students filled the compartment. Draco Malfoy was the last to enter and took the seat closet to the door.

At first Draco was overwhelmed by the smell. His mother said things like this would happen. Slowly he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. Suddenly his eyes flashed open as the smell from yesterday filled his nose. He quickly looked around the room. There were about fifty students, more than half girls. One could be his mate or maybe she just walked by the door. No that's couldn't be it. The smell wasn't going anywhere it was certainly in this room. He could barely focus on the meeting as he continued to take deep breaths savoring the smell. The beautiful honey and cinnamon scent was like a drug. He couldn't get enough. He would bath in its glory if he could.

His attention was broken as the Headmaster he was supposed to kill stood. "I will leave a few copies of who your partner will be for the first month. No complaints or switching allowed." With that Dumbledore apparitied off the train leaving papers in his place.

All the students rushed to see who their partner would be. Hermione stayed back waiting for the crowd to die down. She looked over to see Malfoy with his eyes closed and smelling the air like a dog while students left the compartment. She stood and walked over to the papers with Ron.

 _Perfect Partners for The Month of September:_

 _Vane and Seamus  
Weasely and Thomas  
Nova and Larned  
Wong and Prince  
Granger and Malfoy  
Schraam and Woodruff_

Hermione frowned as Ron smiled. "I got Dean Thomas!" He looked over to Hermione and read the paper. "Oh blimey sorry Hermione."

She continued to frown as she looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy still sitting there with his eyes closed. "Its fine he will probably just ignore me. Being paired with a Mudblood and all."

Being the last ones but Malfoy in the compartment they decided to leave. Upon exciting Hermione thrusted the list into Malfoys hands. His eyes shot open from the movement and smell becoming extremely strong. He only saw a flash of red hair as he looked down at the list. His eyes skimmed the paper until he found his name.

"Bloody hell!" His partner was Granger. The Mudblood. The know it all. The Gryffindor Princess. The brains of the Golden Trio. What did he do to deserve such an awful year?

Oooo

Hermione and Ron joined their friends just as Harry was leaving. She grabbed onto his arm. "Where are you going?"

"The Bathroom." She was skeptical but released her hold.

Once Harry was out of sight he slipped the invisibility cloak over his head and headed for Malfoys compartment. He slipped in just as Blaise was closing the door. He couldn't just stand there so he slowly climbed to where the luggage was kept over the seats.

Malfoy noticed a foot randomly appear and disappear. He thought he was going crazy until Goyle's luggage moved and a hand appeared to push it. _'Potter. Had he come to see the show?'_ Malfoy might as well have some fun with Potter for a little.

Blaise was the first to address Draco. "So is it true?"

A smirk plastered itself on Draco's face. "I cannot give away the information you request."

Pansy was trying to play footsy with him. "Did you meet him Drakey?"

"Now now Pansy no one gave you permission to speak." She stopped moving her feet and looked down at the table. The rest of the train ride was filled with pointless chatter until they reached Hogwarts.

"Draco aren't you coming?"

"No go ahead. I'll just be another minute." He noticed Granger and the Weasel leaving the compartment without Harry. He caught her eye as she searched to see if Harry was still on the train.

"Come on Hermione he is probably already in the Great Hall with Ginny."

"Fine." She knew Ron was getting hungry and would most likely leave without her.

Draco stood and closed the train doors and the blinds so no one could look inside. Quickly he turned around wand raised and shouted.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Harry became instantly paralyzed and fell hard onto the floor.

"I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you." Malfoy was now staring down at the helpless Harry.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here …"

Suddenly Malfoys foot came smashing down hard on Harry's face. Malfoy heard the noise of his nose breaking and watched the blood spill down his face and onto his neck.

"That's for my father. Now let's see …" Quickly he grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and draped it over Harry.

"I reckon they won't find you until you back in London. See you around Potter … or not."

Oooo

During the feast Hermione started to hit Ron with her books. "Will you stop eating out best friend is missing!"

Ron looked up. "Hermione he's right there."

It was Ginny's turn to talk. "He's covered in blood. Why is he always covered in blood?"

Once Harry was seated Hermione couldn't hold back her worry any more. "Harry where have you been. You've had us worried sick." Harry glanced over to Ron who was currently stuffing his face with food.

Ron paused and meet Harrys gaze. "Sorry mate I was hungry."

Harry let out a small laugh. "Its fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Patrol Night**

 **Authors note:** Sorry I took so long to update. My only excuse is life and I think it's a pretty good one. Enjoy!

Oooo

After the Start of Term feast Hermione, Ron, and Harry spent the rest of the night in the common room until Prefects patrol. At 11:45 Hermione and Ron bid Harry goodnight and walked down to the Great Hall. Surprisingly the first day back many younger and older students liked to sneak around doing god knows what. That's why patrols started so soon. The only times Hermione was caught out after curfew was doing conveniently god knows what with Harry and Ron. Mainly to save the wizarding world but still. Breaking rules was never really her thing.

"Cheer up Hermione you can handle the little ferret. It's not like he's going to _Avada Kedavra_ you right in the hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She continued to frown. Ron got to be searching the west corridors with Dean a fellow Gryffindor while she was stuck searching the East with a blood prejudice Slytherin.

To her dismay he was standing in the Great Hall with all the other Prefects. She thought about standing next to him but quickly dismissed the thoughts. Just because they were partners didn't mean they had to do everything together. And anyway she'd rather stand by Ron.

Oooo

The sweet honey scent filled Malfoy to the core while he leaned against the Great Hall tables. He looked around for any clues but was once again disappointed. He already learned his mate was a perfect due to the train ride meeting. He just needed a way to smell or be alone with every girl.

Oooo

"Now students we have total faith in your abilities but please stay with your partner. They are there for a reason." Dumbledore flashed Hermione a short glance before leaving the students behind. Signaling the start of their duties.

Hermione mumbled a goodbye to Ron before bursting out the doors. Sure she would listen to Dumbledore but she didn't need to be standing right next to Malfoy. An 100 foot distance seemed safe enough for the both of them.

Oooo

It only took Malfoy seconds to catch up with her. His legs were a lot longer compared to hers allowing his walk to be faster. "Granger want to slow down. It's not like the Dark Lord is chasing you."

Hermione spun around so quickly it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Quietly her mind was racing with possibilities. _'Dark Lord, isn't that what Death Eaters called Voldemort?'_ Harry had informed her of the news he overheard on the train but was still skeptical. Draco would never openly talk about being a Death Eater or anything of that sort in such a populated area. Even if the area was only consisting of Slytherins.

Meanwhile every step Malfoy took his heart was beating faster and faster. The sweet scent he so savored was becoming stronger as he got closer to Hermione. It felt as if his heart was trying to escape from his chest. His head was pounding from the fear and overall doom that was coming. _'She couldn't me by mate, but her scent is so … no Malfoy get yourself together. There has to be another reason. Maybe someone is heading. Yeah that had to be it. He would open a classroom door and his mate would be standing there instead of the bushy haired girl in front of him.'_

"Granger what are you playing at?" Malfoy looked furious and say worry in her eyes. His face was coated in disgust as he looked down at her.

"Malfoy look I don't want to be here as much as you, so if we could just continue without you calling me mudblood every 5 seconds that would be great."

"Granger I mean it. Whose here? Is one of your friends following us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She watched in amusement as Malfoy blasted into nearby classrooms looking for anything, anyone.

He was continuously muttering "This cannot be happening to me!" while blasting more doors open and looking in more rooms.

Hermione's heart only started to beat faster when Malfoy started walking closer. Fury present in his eyes. She tried not to flitch or back away. If they were going to be partners for an entire month she had to stand her ground.

"Try not to hex me." Quickly he grabbed both her arms holding her in place and dove for her neck. She felt his sharp inhale as he sniffed her like a dog. His hot breath brushed against her bare skin and sent chills all the way down her spine. He pulled away still holding her in place with a love struck smile plaster to his sharp features. She looked up and meet the gaze of Malfoy's blazing black eyes. "Aye Hermione." Was the only words he could form before blacking out and colliding with the floor.

Hermione stood there in shock. A pureblood let alone Malfoy just touched a mudblood. Not just any mudblood, Hermione Granger. A small mumble broke her trance as she looked down to find an unconscious Malfoy at her feet.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_ Quickly she levitated his body and practical ran to the Hospital wing. The sound of the small oak doors bursting open startled Madam Pomfrey from her slumber. "Miss Granger?" she looked up at the floating body. "Is that Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione dropped him on the closest bed. "Patrolling … blacked out …. don't know … just happened." She was taking large inhales between words as Madam Pomfrey went to work.

She waited in a nearby chair as Malfoy was checked over with many spells. "Miss Granger it seems that Mister Malfoy had a rush of adrenaline causing his heart to pump to much blood leading to the blackout. You are welcome to stay the night if you wish."

She repositioned herself in the chair placing a book on her lap. Lost in her own thoughts. _'Rush of adrenaline? What the bloody hell did that mean?'_

Hours later Malfoy started to stir. Regaining consciousness slowly. He looked down to find Hermione sound asleep against the bed. Her hands were resting on his leg while her head was laying against the bed by his hip. Involuntarily he reached down and removed a few curls kidding her face. He brushed her exposed cheek with his hand as she quietly pushed against it. Slowly she started to open her eyes and it only took seconds for her to break the silence and ruin the moment.

"Malfoy! Oh my gosh your awake. Are you okay? What happen? Where does it hurt?"

Malfoy tried to focus on her words but her scent was lingering every so close. He could feel is Veela trying to take over and latch on to her. "Granger what are you doing here?"

She was now pacing back and forth in front of his bed fiddling with her hands. "Well it's just that… I um…. wouldn't feel right leaving you here and not making sure you were okay."

"You could of just seen me in class tomorrow. Or is that today. What's the bloody time?"

"4:35 in the morning."

"You've been by my bed for 4 hours?"

"Well yes it would seem that way."

"Whatever Granger, I'm fine you can leave now." He flapped his hand at her like she was a house elf appearing and disappearing on his command.

Malfoy started to remove the covers and place his feet on the ground when a furious Gryffindor caught his eye. "Why haven't you gone yet?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Her arms were crossed while she was tapping her foot against the hard stone tile floors.

"To my room." He thought the answer seemed quite obvious.

"Oh no you're not. You're going to get back in that bed or I'll … I'll..."

Malfoys signature smirk was back. "You'll what?" He was testing her.

"I'll… I'll make you pass out again!" Her face was turning red as his sparkled with curiosity.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"Well it seems that touching a mudblood like me would do the job so maybe I'll just sit on you and infect you with my dirty blood!" She took a step closer staring Malfoy head on.

Malfoy had to consider the options first. Hermione was acting clueless towards the information. Had she already forgotten about his black eyes and how he sniffed her. Wait how did he know his eyes turned black. He just had a feeling they did. It wasn't like everything was dark but he felt them change, like when the Veela tries to take over. His Veela rather liked the idea of his mate sitting on his lap and surprisingly Draco wasn't against it either. However, this could not do. "Fine!" He brought his legs back into bed and pulled the covers up leaning against the post.

Hermione flashed him a satisfied smile before taking her spot in the chair by his bed again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well Malfoy I can't leave now. You'll just sneak off once I leave."

He scoffed before settling back down and shutting his eyes. Hermione rested a hand on his bed while her other engulfed itself into her reading.

Oooo

"Hermione where were you last night? Ron and I tried to stay up but you never showed."

"Oh just patrolling took longer than expected. There's a lot more classrooms and closets then you would think. Honestly it's not like Hogwarts uses every single one of them."

"Aye." Clearly her lie worked or Ron and Harry didn't care. Ron was currently stuffing his face with food. Not surprising.

"Let's just get to our first class. We can't be late. Especially with Professor Snape as the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Agreed" They all started to get up when McGonagall came over.

"Hello Potter. I see you are only taking three classes this year."

"Yes that's correct."

"Well I thought you wanted to become a Auror."

"Well professor I did but I didn't receive a O on my potions exam so I couldn't take that class this year."

"But Potter, Slughorn is perfectly fine with an E on the final exam."

"He is?"

"Yes, now am I to assume you would like to take that class this year."

"Yes yes thank you and maybe sign Ron up as well."

"Will do. Here are your new schedules. You will have to ask Slughorn if he has any extra textbooks you two can borrow before the start of class."

"Thank you again professor."

Hermione didn't really care for the little exchange between the two. Ron however did. His mouth was gapping open while he was holding a fork with some eggs still hanging on. The image before her made her laugh quietly to herself.

"Well guys its great we have another class together. And now Harry you can become an Auror like you always wanted!"

"Thanks Hermione." They both looked at Ron. Mouth still gapping open.

"Bloody hell Harry why would you do that!"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"I suck at potions and was quite happy I didn't have to take it this year! Now I have to suffer through a whole neither year! Bloody hell!"

Hermione threw her arms around both of the boy's necks leading them to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Well Ron if you weren't always stuffing food in your mouth maybe you would have been able to object."

Harry started laughing as Ron roughly punched him in the side. "Harry it's not funny!

Hermione only smiled to herself as her two best friends started to wrestle behind her. She tried to tell herself boys will be boys but an image of a 60-year-old Ron and Harry popped into her head. At that age they would still most likely be bickering at each other or placing bets on their kids wrestling each other. _'I would who I'll marry and if I'll have any kids to wrestle with?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Smells Like Love**

 **Authors note:** Just so people know I update every weekend multiple times. I try to update during the week but between swimming and school I don't always have the time. Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but if I did Draco Malfoy would be a werewolf.

Oooo

Hermione took a seat next to Harry as Ron sat next to Lavender. Snape stormed in like normal.

"It's to my understanding that you students have already had five professors before me, and they have all left or been fired."

Hermione nudged Harry under the desk when he muttered. "Yeah and you'll be next."

Snape continued. "You will now divide, into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Hermione jumped to her feet and practical ran to Neville. She had been trying nonverbal spells since 5th year but now she could try them more frequently and openly against someone else.

Hermione had managed to repel Neville's jelly leg jinx while Snape was circling the classroom. Ron and Harry caught her attention as well as Snape's.

"Pathetic Weasely. Here – let me show you."

Hermione watched in horror as Snape raised his wand towards Harry. Suddenly _"Protego_!" came shouting out of Harry's mouth and Snape was knocked back against his desk.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes." Harry was eyeing Snape coldly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me "sir", professor." Hermione gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. Harry received his first detention of the year. Probably many more to come.

After class Hermione scolded Harry as Ron congratulated him. Her best friends were going to be harder to handle than ever this year.

Oooo

The day had gone by rather quickly in Hermione's opinion. She was sitting in the library waiting for potions her last class to begin. Surprisingly she found Malfoy deep within the library. Over 10 books spread out in front of him, all on different pages. Harry's words were still ringing in her head. _'He's one of them.'_ With all her heart she didn't want to believe that he was one of them. Yes, Malfoy was always a git to her but she liked to look for the good in people. So she saw no problem in spying on him. She was always in the library so it's not like he would notice her.

However, she was completely wrong. Malfoy had smelled her the moment she walked in to his dismay. He also couldn't help but notice her circling the rows of books around his table. Finally, he had enough and let his head fall onto the book he was currently reading.

"Bloody hell Granger what do you want?" His head was still smashed into the book as she appeared around the corner.

"Oh ….um." He lifted his head from the book and noticed the shock in her eyes. She was also carrying a light pink blush that made her look gorgeous in this dim lighting.

Draco or maybe his Veela was feeling very adventurous. "Does little miss Perfect have a crush on the big bad Slytherin?"

She scoffed before the blush on her cheeks stained a different color. "No, I was just wondering what you were researching." She leaned over the table to get a glance at the text.

Using wordless magic, he quickly shut all the books and levitated them on top of each other.

"How did you do that!" She finally meet his silver gaze.

"None of your business mudblood." He grabbed all the books before shoving past her. His plan for the vanishing cabinet could not be discovered by her. It was truly important and even his filthy little mate couldn't ruin it for him. But her brown eyes that swam with gold sparkles made him melt. He just wanted to sit town and tell her everything. Pour his heart and soul out to her. However, she would never understand. If Hermione ever found out about the mark on his left arm she would think he was a monster. At least more of a monster then she already thought now. He decided to just head to potions and wait until class started. Better than having to deal with his overall doom he was facing.

Oooo

While in potions class Hermione watched Harry and Ron wrestle over the last two books. Sadly, for Harry he got a very beaten up one that someone had written all over. Ron got one that was in tip top shape.

"I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing you N.E.W.T.S. Now does anyone know what the first potion is?"

Hermione's hand was the only one that shot into the air from Slughorn's question. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Very good!" Slughorn walked to the middle potion. "Does anyone know this one?" Once again Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. "Go ahead."

"Polyjuice sir."

"Very good! And how about this last one."

"Amortentia!"

"Quite right! Do you know what it does?"

"Oh yes, it's the strongest love potion in the world. You can identify it by the steam that rises in spirals. The smell is also known to smell different to every person. It smells like what attracts the person most."

"Correct, correct! Now out of curiosity what does the potion smell to you?"

Hermione took a step closer as Malfoy's head shot up. The smells from the potions were masking her scent but her constant talking was hard for him to ignore. However, this part grabbed his attention.

"Well professor, I can smell fresh parchment, old library books, and … green apples." She blushed before moving back to where Harry and Ron were standing. Meanwhile Malfoys heart started racing.

He flashed her a quick glance before his thoughts overtook his concentration. _'Did she just describe me? No, why would she. But that sounded like things I would smell like.'_

His attention was drawn to the front of the class as the fat professor help up a bottle of Felix Felicis. "Now class this is known as liquid luck. This amount will last about 12 hours. Dusk till dawn. The person to brew the best Draught of the Living Death will win this prize. Begin!"

Draco practical ran to his caldron. He truly needed this more than anything. 12 hours of luck would do wonders for him. The possibilities seemed endless as he threw ingredient after ingredient into the caldron.

Slughorn called time and Malfoy made a quick sweep of the room. The sight of Hermione caught his eye. Her hair was 3 times its normal size and her face looked rather flushed. The sight almost made him smile.

To his disappointment Potter was awarded the potion and Hermione seemed rather upset. She stayed to help clean up while Ron and Harry left her.

As Malfoy passed her he muttered. "Nice hair."

Hermione laughed out loud hysterically before storming out of the room. He watched in amusement as she cast a spell on her hair to tame the mess.

Oooo

At dinner Hermione snatched Harry's new potions book and performed a few spells to check and see if it contained dark magic.

"Hey give it back!"

"Half-Blood Prince." She read aloud.

"What?"

She cleared her throat. "It says the owner of this book is the Half-Blood Prince."

Harry snatched it back from her. "So."

"Harry just be careful. The writing in that book looks familiar and there's a lot of notes that are not just about potion stuff." She elbowed Ron to try and get him to help.

"Oh yeah Harry just be carefully mate." He went back to stuffing his face as Hermione rolled her eyes. She placed her hand over Harry's looking him directly in the eyes.

"Please Harry."

"Okay, I'll be careful."

Hermione smiled before changing the subject and going back to eating.

Oooo

The rest of the night went by in ease until the realization of having to patrol with Malfoy. He could never be civil with her and the thought of having to be with him every night sent chills down her arms. Especially with what happen the first time.

Now that the Prefects knew their assignments they were just supposed to meet there partner in the corridor they would be searching. When Hermione finally got there she noticed Malfoy leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face.

His current plan was to just have fun with her. Soon enough he would tell her or she would find out about his blood heritage so why not mess with her while he still could. It's not like he already had 5 years to do that.

"Malfoy." She approached him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Granger, nice of you to show up. Shall we get started?" He lifted his hands to signal her to start walking. She huffed before agreeing and started to walk. He quickly walked beside her with their arms almost touching on every step. He was closing his eyes and just breathing slowly until he felt her stare.

"What." He didn't even open his eyes.

"I hope you fall."

"Granger I wouldn't be talking. You're the one who let Potter beat you in potions."

"Shut up ferret he beat you as well."

"Yes but it's not like I tried."

"Sure, whatever you say." Malfoy stopped walking and looked down into her eyes. He could feel his knees going weak when she meet his gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him for a few more seconds before continuing to walk ignoring his statement. She went to search a classroom before coming back and joining him in the hall.

"Okay Granger then let's talk about the weasel. You guys snag yet or is he doing that Lavender chick. Or maybe he's snagging both of you."

Hermione turned on him so quickly he took a step back to balance himself. Her face was bright red and her voice was very low and dangerous.

With every word she poked him hard in the chest. "You have no idea what you're talking about you little ferret. Would you like me to bring up your parents! How about the part where your dad is useless and sucks up to Voldemort! And how he will most likely end up in Azkaban like your Aunt! Or maybe how your mother …"

Malfoy rose to his full height. "Don't you dare say the Dark Lords name out loud." He pushed her hand that was poking his chest away. "You should take your own advice and not talk about things that don't concern you." Malfoy rather liked the changes the Veela gave him. Especially being a lot taller than Hermione. She always had to look up to him.

"You started it." Her face was regaining its normal color and she broke the silence once more. "I'm sorry."

Malfoy laughed before walking again. "It seems that the Gryffindor doesn't know everything."

She joined him to go and search the few remaining classrooms. The rest of the patrol was as civil as it could be between the two. Which to say the least consisted of him not calling her a mudblood but there was still bickering between the two. It's what they were known for.

When Hermione settled down into her bed after patrol she found herself smiling. Maybe these nights with Malfoy would help her see the good in him. While everyone else saw the evil. She did glance at his left arm a few times but saw no sign of it ever having a mark. However, his sleeve was always down, she just really wanted to believe Harry was wrong. How could a 16-year-old be a Death Eater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Hermione's Helping Hand**

 **Authors note:** I will not be updating until next weekend and or Friday. Thank you for all the views and enjoy!

Oooo

It was the last week of September which meant Quidditch tryouts. It also meant patrol with Malfoy was coming to an end. Surprisingly Hermione didn't really want it to. They still called each other Malfoy and Granger but she liked the constant bickering. Sometimes wands were drawn but that just added to the excitement. Harry was always off doing dangerous things with Dumbledore and Ron paid her no attention. Malfoy was someone she could rely on. He would always be there to help patrol and call her names. But now that was changing.

It was Saturday so she slowly made her way to the Great Hall. All her friends, Gryffindor at least would be dressed in their quidditch uniforms, waiting for Harry to host tryouts. Ginny would probably force her to come. Hermione seated herself in between Neville and Ginny. A very nervous looking Ron and stressed out Harry across from her.

"Oh Hermione please, please, please, oh please come to tryouts!"

"Fine Gin."

"Plea—oh that was easier than expected."

After a while Neville went back to the common room and Ginny went to practice before tryouts. However, Ron wasn't eating anything. He was just clinging onto the seat for dear life.

Quickly Harry handed Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "Ron quick drink all of this."

"Blimey Harry I can't keep anything down."

"No Ron you want to drink this. Trust me it will help."

Hermione looked between the two before gasping. "Harry you didn't!"

Harry winked and flashed her a look before pushing the glass closer to Ron. Ron on the other hand was looking between the two and the glass trying to make the connection. "What?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasely do not drink that pumpkin juice."

"Why?"

"Because Harry here put Felix Felicis into your juice."

"Really!" Ron quickly grabbed the glass and gulped it down as quick as he could.

"So Ron how do you feel?" Harry had never tried the potion himself but new at least what you should feel like.

"I feel like we should get to quidditch practice." Hermione reluctantly stood from the table and scolded the two all the way to the pitch. After everyone dressed out Harry made his way over to Hermione on the stands.

"Hermione don't make that face."

"Harry what you did was wrong. Possibly illegal." She wasn't looking him in the eye to prove her frustration towards the topic.

"Hermione look!" He held up the gold liquid completely full.

"You didn't!"

"No Hermione. But at least Ron thinks he has luck on his side."

"I guess." She watched as Harry made his way to back to the large group on the pitch. Quickly tryouts began and the stands started to fill with the rejects from the team.

The last spot was Keeper. McLaggen vs Weasely. Ginny had obviously made Chaser so it was her job to throw the quaffle. McLaggen went first, Hermione watched as he caught the first, second, third, and forth. Ginny was coming for the last shot when Hermione muttered _"Confundo"_ and she watched as McLaggen's broom jerked to the right causing him to miss the quaffle. To her surprise Ron caught all of them and McLaggen went storming off the field. Everyone started to leave and to her surprise Malfoy was seated right behind her when she got up to leave.

"What was that Granger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You cheated. You helped you boyfriend win. But to the sound of Lavenders cheering I would assume she was the girlfriend."

"Oh shut up."

"No, no its really fine. With the weasel as Keeper, Slytherin will be sure to win."

"Do you always have to be an arse?"

"Would you expect it any other way?"

She studied his face for a few seconds before walking back to the common room. Upon entering she noticed the loud cheering in the room. Everyone was celebrating the new quidditch team. She went to stand by Harry and her eyes were drawn elsewhere. In the middle of the room she found Ron and Lavender snogging like there was no tomorrow. She felt her heart shatter and tears run down her face. Quickly she left the room and found an empty stairwell leading into a corridor she could cry in. She never wanted to believe Ron and Lavender were a thing. She saw the way Lavender threw herself at Ron but she always thought he liked her. That he was just too nervous to make a move. Anger filled her chest as she realized how stupid she acted. Ron wasn't too afraid to make a move. He was never interested.

Meanwhile Malfoy had barely made it to the Slytherin common room with Blaise when he dropped to his knees gasping for air. Grabbing at his chest.

"Mate what's wrong!"

Malfoy was now laying on his back shaking in pain. He felt his eyes turn black and his shoulders started to tingle in a funny way. He stood and meet the gaze of Blaise. Suddenly two great black wings ripped through his robes and spread out into the air. Draco screamed in pain as he latched onto Blaise for support.

"It's her. I have to find her." Draco started to run off down the hall while Blaise called after him.

"Someone might see you!" Blaise however was not surprised with the sight of Draco. He had seen the signs and this change only proved to him that Draco Malfoy was a Veela.

Hermione was crying when the sound of laughter filled the halls. She looked up to see Ron and Lavender standing there. Lavenders annoying voice broke the silence. "I think this corridor is taken won-won."

"Yeah you go ahead, I'll be right there." He started to approach Hermione slowly. "Hermione?"

"No!" She stood with her wand raised. "Avis!" Suddenly 5 small birds shot from her wand and flew towards Ron. He ducted to miss them and left soon after she sat back down and started crying.

Only moments later Draco turned the corner to see his mate crying. He paced back and forth many times until his wings disappeared. Slowly he turned the corner and approached her with his black eyes. He was slowly filling with anger at the sight of Hermione. _'How could anyone hurt what belongs to him.'_

"Hermione?"

Her head shot up to the sight of Draco Malfoy standing before her. She started to laugh in between sobs. "Come to see the show Malfoy or maybe make fun of me for a little!" She broke back down and began to cry into her hands.

Slowly and cautiously he sat down on the step next to her. He didn't like seeing his mate in pain. He slowly reached out to pull her against him but she quickly moved over and latched on. Her face was buried into his chest crying while his hand rested on her back and the other removed curls from her damp face. He started to purr softly and trace small circlers on her lower back with his fingers. Her breathing became normal and she removed her face to look up at him. To Draco's surprise her eyes were pure black as well. He wondered if she even knew.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "Your eyes are black."

"They are." They sat there in silence before Hermione stood up breaking the contact. The loss of skin contact made Draco feel cold. She was like a warm honey smelling blanket he could sleep with every night.

"I know touching a mudblood must have been hard for you so I just wanted to say thank you."

He looked up with desperation in his black eyes. Only if she knew what he was and what he wanted. After she left he got up and started walking back to the common room with a smile on his face. Her scent was still lingering on his shirt.

Oooo

When Hermione walked back into the common room she found Ron, Ginny and Harry on the couch.

"What do you mean Ron?"

"She was crying in a corridor and then sent killer birds my way for no reason!"

Ginny's voice broke through. "Oh Hermione. Are you okay?"

She couldn't bare the thought of her friends talking about her behind her back and ran to the bathroom. Locking the door with charms. She could hear them call after her but she didn't care. Tears started to fill her eyes again as she leant against the sink for support. Slowly she lifted her head and was shocked by her reflection. Her hair looked bloody awful like normal but her eyes were pure black. She leaned into the mirror to get a better look as images of Draco and his eyes popped into her head. _What did this mean_. She returned to her bed and closed the curtains all around her. She couldn't stand the sight of Lavender. She also placed a silence charm around herself so no one would hear the loud whimpers when she finally fell asleep.

Oooo

Draco returned to an empty common room with only Blaise sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Draco we have to talk."

"Not here." They walked into an empty classroom and placed multiple locking and silencing charms on the door.

"I know you're a Veela."

"Yeah I figured."

"Would you just shut up and listen." Draco took a seat and nodded his head.

"I know you were given a task by the Dark Lord." Blaise slowly lifted his left arm to show his bare skin. "I am not one of them but I assume you are. You can't let this Veela thing get in the way of the Dark Lords plans."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"No Draco you don't understand. He will kill you if you don't succeed."

"Yeah I know but my mate has nothing to do with this."

"If the Dark Lord learns you are a Veela he will find your mate and torture her. Possibly make her one of them. You have to keep the Veela thing under control."

"Why are you telling me this."

"Draco you're my best friend. I just don't want to see you hurt or broken."

Suddenly the realization hit Draco like a million bricks at once. If the Dark Lord ever found out his mate was Hermione Granger of all people she would never be safe. She would be the second most wanted person after Potter. The Dark Lord would find her and constantly torture her in front of him. He would never kill her because he needed Draco but there were far worse things than death that could happen to a person. The Dark Lord would test him by hurting someone he loved in front of him. Try to find his breaking point. The thought sent chills down his spine.

Oooo

Draco was now standing in Malfoy Manor with 20 other Death Eaters around him. A body with a bag over there head was laying in front of him.

"My Lord."

"Aye Draco I have a treat for you." With a flick of his wand the bag was removed and showed a helpless Hermione Granger laying on the floor.

She scanned the room and meet Draco's face. Her voice come out as a whisper and he thought he was the only one to hear it. "Draco please…."

He quickly ripped his gaze from her and meet the red eyes of the Dark Lord. A smug smile on his face. _"Crucio!"_

Draco watched in horror as his mate's beautiful body began thrashing on the floor and endless screamed erupted from her lips. The Dark Lords laughing filled the room as he dropped to his knees.

Suddenly his body was shaking and his eyes opened to meet Blaise.

"Draco! Wake up and stop screaming!"

"What! Where is she!"

"Draco lay back down it was just a dream!"

He clenched at his heart as he tried to steady his breathing. He could never let anything happen to Hermione. He would never.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Faults**

 **Authors Note:** Yes, another update! Also swimming is over so I should be able to post more often if anyone even cares. Anyway enjoy!

Oooo

The middle of November came swirling into view as the first trip to Hogsmade was announced. To Hermione's displeasure Draco hadn't shown up to their last week of patrol and after another partners came and went she was currently stuck with Vane. A rather dopey girl with big black curls. Her and Malfoy hadn't talked since the night he found her crying. The question of their black eyes always found its way to the forefront of her mind when she found Draco in the Library. However, he was also too busy to even notice her walking by. Every time they made eye contact he went pale and looked away. She also started to notice his absence from the Great Hall. And when he did show up it was like a ghost was occupying the seat rather them him.

Oooo

It took Draco two months to finally find a book on the vanishing cabinet. All he needed was a way to find the brother and or twin of the one in Burgin and Burks. Quickly he grabbed the book and started walking down various corridors. His father had sent him a necklace coated in dark magic to give to the headmaster. During the Hogsmade trip he would just force someone and have them deliver the necklace. Simple, now however he needed that cabinet.

"Room of Requirements!" He slapped himself on the head before swiftly making his way to the 7th floor corridor. He paced back and forth thinking carefully over his request.

"I need a place all lost things go; I need a place all lost things go …"

Suddenly a small steel door appeared that was only big enough for one person at a time. He steeped through the barrier and watched the door disappear before facing the room. His eyes started but saw nothing. There were small tunnels and walkways that opened up between the piles and piles of trash. Brooms, robes, tables, couches and so much more were piled 50 feet high.

Draco careful started to walk the room when his eyes feel on a six-foot-high piece of furniture with a white cloth carefully draping over it.

Slowly he grasped the white fabric and yanked it to the floor, stepping back from the force. The brothering cabinet sat before his eyes. The year was looking up for him at least.

Oooo

"Hermione hurry up or we are going to miss the carriage!"

"Ronald a new one comes ever hour and you only want to go for the candy."

He looked at her sheepishly before joining Harry in the small compartment.

Ron and Lavender had officially been dating since quidditch tryouts. Every time she saw them snogging she felt the urge to throw up but all in all she had accepted her fate. Ron never liked her and she made the whole thing up. At least they were now on speaking terms again. However, it didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach every time they brushed against one another.

"It's bloody disgusting if you ask me." Harry, Hermione, and Ron had taken a seat in the Three Broomsticks with their butterbeers.

"Honestly how do you think Ginny feels every time you snog Lavender?"

"But."—

"Not buts about it. She should be allowed to snog any guy she wants if you can snog any girl you want."

"Hermione look." Harry's voice broke through the common bickering.

She turned to see Draco entering the bar through the back room. He scanned the room and locked eyes with her. Quickly he turned around and left while Hermione let a pout show on her face.

"Um Hermione you have …" Ron moved his fingers over his upper lip as she quickly whipped the butterbeer away. Malfoy probably thought she was an idiot.

"Want to call it a day guys?"

"Sure."

"Yeah let's go."

Slowly the 3 left the Three Broomsticks and started walking back to the carriages. Katie Bell and her friend were only 20 feet ahead arguing about something.

Oooo

Draco was patiently waiting in the girl's bathroom at the Three Broomsticks for his victim. Girl after girl walked in until he saw Katie Bell.

" _Imperio."_ He whispered the words so softly and watched as Katie sniffed the air and fell into a trance. Why was such an unforgivable curse that easy for him to use.

"You will deliver this package to Dumbledore. No one else. Got it?"

"I will deliver this package to Dumbledore."

He watched her go and slowly left afterwards. Upon entering the bar his eyes locked with Granger. Her lips were covered in butterbeer. His Veela had the strongest urge to jump her right then and there and lick it off ever so softly. However, that could never happen so instead he turned around and left without a change in facial expression. He could not fall for Granger. It would hurt both of them in the long run.

Oooo

Katie and her friend started to fight over the package. Suddenly endless screams were escaping Katie's lips as her body flung 6 feet up into the air and started thrashing around.

Harry ran to get help while Hermione and Ron went to help Katie. Only minutes later Hagrid was running with Katie in his airs back to Hogwarts. Flitch sent the necklace to McGonagall who called in professor Snape. She was eyeing the Golden Trio while Snape preformed numerous checking spells on the necklace.

"It seems the necklace is infested with Dark Magic. It is a miracle she didn't die from the touch."

"Thank you Severus, please leave and take the necklace with you." Snape flashed Harry a nasty look before levitating the necklace and leaving with a flip of his robes.

"Now." McGonagall turned to face the students. "Why is it that every time something bad happens the three of you are always there?"

"It was Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked directly passed Ron and stared hard at Harry. "Harry …"

"Yes Mr. Potter I agree with Miss Granger, that is an extreme accusation to make."

"It was Malfoy."

McGonagall looked between the three. Focusing on Hermione's scowl a few more seconds the necessary. "Alright Mr. Potter you may all leave now."

Hermione nodded her head before joining her best friends. Harry telling a teacher he thought Draco was a Death Eater is completely different from telling his friends that Draco bloody Malfoy was a Death Eater. Plus, Harry had no proof. He never liked Draco and never saw a Dark Mark, so he was only guessing. That didn't sit right with Hermione.

Oooo

"Harry I can't believe you! That was so irresponsible and crazy! You can't go around telling everyone that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater!'

"But." –

"No Harry. That was so reckless. I can't stand to look at you. Next time know the full information before you make huge accusations!" With that she stormed out of the common room and started running down corridors with no destination.

Oooo

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord heard of the mix up with Katie and called a meeting. Draco stood in the center of the room facing the Dark Lord. His parents and other various Death Eater surrounding them. He was the focus point once again tonight.

"My Lord, it was my mistake. I shouldn't have been so foolish."

" _Crucio."_ Draco's body begin thrashing on the floor. The Dark Lord flung his wand side to side watching as Draco smashed into every wall. All he could do was bite his lip until it was all over. Slowly blood filled his mouth as he held back screams of agony. After 5 more minutes of endless torture the Dark Lord smashed Draco's body into the ground for one last blow.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who fails me again." With that Death Eaters stated to disappear. Slowly Draco rose from the stone floor now covered in droplets of blood and left with his mother. She whipped away the blood on his cheek before he appeared back in a Hogwarts corridor. Normally he could make it to a bed or empty room but this time he felt weak and drained of all life. He barely made it a step before smashing into the ground and seeing everything as black and white. He felt his wings erupt before his eyes blurred and stated to shut. Why couldn't supernatural healing be a trait of Veela's.

Oooo

Hermione was currently running down corridor after corridor. It was after curfew so the library was closed and she just left the common room to get away from Harry.

"Ugh!" Hermione's new rage made her question many things. First off why did she care what Harry said. Over the patrol meetings and duties, she learned new things about Draco. They weren't friends because she was still a mudblood but she saw the side of him no one else did. The nasty word rang through her head before a suit of armor blew up. Hermione found a shaking wand in her hand.

"Ow…." A soft mumble brought her attention to the floor. A body lying in a poll of his own blood with great black wings resting at his sides.

"Dra…. Draco?"

"Mhm…." His hair was stained red from his own blood. Hermione quickly ran over and checked for a heartbeat. Resting her cheek on his cold chest that smelt of blood and sweat.

"We have to get you to the hospital wing!" She started to rise from the floor when his cold lifeless fingers grabbed her small wrist.

"I can't go to the hospital wing. Please... Help... Me…" She watched in horror as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his entire body went limp. His head fell to the side like he no longer had any fight in him.

She started pacing back and forth racking her brain with a place to go. The kitchen would have to do. She could at least get water and cleaning tools from there. Quickly she levitated his body and ran to the kitchen. Cleaning the pool of blood, he previously bathed in.

"Miss Hermione can Dobby get you anything?" Right when she walked in she placed his body carefully on a kitchen table, completely forgetting Hogwarts had elves.

"Dobby I'm so happy to see you! Could you please get me towels, water, blood replenishing potion, and a healing potion?" She looked down into the elves big blue eyes.

"Dobby can miss." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared and reappeared with everything she asked for. She instantly placed everything on the end of the table and ran back to Draco.

"Brackiam Emendo." She ran her wand along his body looking for broken bones. Good, there were none. Now she had to find where all the blood was coming from. First she went to his head and cast a quick "Tergeo." To clear the area of dried blood. His blonde hair shown through the dimly lit kitchen when the red color was removed. She careful tilted his head and found the deep gash close to his neck. "Episkey." She watched in satisfaction as the deep gash slowly started to heal itself. Now on to the rest of his body. She slowly rolled up his pant legs and found minor bruising. The healing potion could fix that. Next she moved to his chest. Cautiously she started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it to the sides of his torso. Exposing his pale muscular chest. She let her eyes drift to the toned abs before seeing the major bruising by the ribs and deep gash that spread across his left peck.

"Like what you see?" Startled from her trance she met his molten silver eyes, for the first time in what felt like forever. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the pain he was feeling.

"Draco your awake! Quick take these." She thrusted the two blood replenishing and single healing potion into his hands. He took them without question. He sat up on the table and took them in three large gulps.

Hermione reached out and touched his bruises that were slowly changing color. "Ouch!"

"Could you please hold still." She cast another Episkey on his torso then went back to the bruises. Happy they were starting to disappear she moved to his right arm and reached out rolling up the sleeve. This arm looked fine so she walked to his left side reaching for his arm.

Quickly he drew it to his exposed chest and looked her straight in the eyes with such shock written all over his bruised features. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um… checking for injuries? Now give me your arm."

"No Granger look." He started moving his fingers and shaking his arm to prove it was fine.

Hermione was about to say fine when the realization hit her. That was his left arm. The arm all Death Eaters got the mark imprinted for life on their bare skin. How could she not see the signs! Harry had been saying all year Draco was a Death Eater but she never wanted to believe it. He was only 16 for crying out loud.

Malfoy was currently buttoning his shirt when she took a step away from him. He seemed to notice and meet her glossy brown eyes.

"Granger?"

"Who did this to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like you feel down the stairs, so I'm asking who did this to you?"

Draco stood from the table and closed the space between them. Inches away he stood towering over the small Gryffindor princess. Slowly he closed his eyes and took in her scent. The heat radiating from her small body sent chills down his spine. Clearly the Veela had awaken from his state of unconsciousness. Draco hadn't even noticed his wings disappear while Hermione was taking care of him. His eyes however were still a darker shade of sliver. On the verge of turning black.

"From all the things you've seen tonight, your first question is who did this?"

Surprised by his question her mouth gaped open for a few seconds. See had seen his black eyes before but the wings were new. She had never heard of a wizard having wings so she had to assume it was a side effect of the spell used against him. "Well yes."

Draco started to laugh before opening the kitchen door and waiting for her to exit first. She shot his left arm a hesitant look before agreeing.

"You never fail to amaze me Granger." She stopped dead in her tracks as Malfoy continued to walk laughing. The thought of him giving her a complement was strange. She concluded he only allowed her to save him because he couldn't wait for a non-mudblood to walk around the corner. Maybe that was his strange way of saying thank you. She scoffed and started laughing at her own thoughts. There is no way, he's Draco Malfoy. He has never said sorry in his life!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Spy**

 **Authors note:** Ok so I plan on updating during the week. So either Tuesday or Wednesday. Also I wrote this chapter then changed over half of it so enjoy!

Oooo

The annoying alarm woke Hermione from her restless sweaty sleep. Thanksgiving was two days away and its only been a week since she saved Draco's life. Every night since, she has had nightmare after nightmare of what could have happened. Some nights she woke up crying, and others screaming. She didn't want to admit she considered Draco a friend even though he would never feel the same towards her. She whipped away her current tears before getting out of bed and heading down for breakfast. Thanksgiving was on a Thursday so she only had to make it through two days before having the rest of the week off.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she let her eyes drift from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin one. She sat beside Harry as her gaze ran up and down the Slytherin table many times. She was in deep thought not even listening to what Harry was saying when she sprang from the table and started running out of the room. Not even telling her friends goodbye or hello.

Today she decided would be the day. She would start spying on Draco Malfoy.

Oooo

She was the last to enter Defense Against the Dark Arts. To her dismay Harry was sitting by Dean and Ron with Lavender. She scanned the room before her eyes lit up. The only open seat was in the back of the room next to none another Draco Malfoy. She quickly threw her bag on the floor and placed a paper and quill on the desk. She could feel Draco staring at her but didn't give him the satisfaction of her noticing.

Ten minutes into class a small white paper slipped under her arm she was currently using to take notes with.

 _What do you think you're doing?_

There was no name, so she could only assume it was from Draco.

 _Trying to take notes._

She slipped the paper under his arm the same way. He flashed her a look that said you know what I mean but she only responded with a smirk.

During the entire class she watched how Draco acted. To her surprise he was left handed. He also ran a hand through his hair when he was in deep thought or confused. And he played close attention to Snape. Either thinking Snape deserved the respect or afraid the hated professor would do something.

After class she headed to Charms while he made his way to Herbology. Satisfied with her information so far she decided to follow and or spy on him during lunch and their free period afterwards.

Oooo

She took her time after Charms to reach the Great Hall. Knowing if Draco did show up he would be late. She took one step into the room before scanning and seeing no blonde Slytherin. Quickly she turned around and made her way up the stairs to the library when a certain flash of blonde hair caught her attention. She cast a quick delusion spell on herself before running up the two sets of stairs to catch up. She had a silencing spell on her feet by the time they had made it to the 7th floor.

Suddenly Draco whipped around causing Hermione to almost run into him. She held her breath and went completely still. She was almost certain he couldn't see her but little did she know he could smell her intoxicating scent. He took three swift steps forward. Ending up an inch away from her. He was going to reach out and touch her when his eyes suddenly turned black. He smirked realizing she was probably scared right now. He wished he could see if her eyes were black as well. But instead he decided to play her little game.

Draco walked up to the two first years sitting against a wall before a steel door appeared and he entered alone.

It only took her seconds to realize the room was the Room of Requirements. She used it in 5th year with Harry and Ron for D.A meeting. But why were two first year girls his body guards.

She thought about hexing them to get into the room but her mind wouldn't allow it. They were first years and had no way to defend themselves. Still disguised she approached the two little girls. Her mouth gaped open at their voices. Male.

"What do you think he does in there Crabbe?"

"Shut up Goyle."

"You shut up!"

Quickly wands were drawn and Hermione watched in amusement as she had no problem with hexing them now.

"Stupefy!" She watched as both bodies feel to the stone cold floor. She smirked before opening the steel door.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. The room was filled with trash. Why would Draco use it?

She started to walk around until she saw him approach a set of books. Little did she know he already knew she was in here. His whole plan was to get her in here. He found her spying rather sexy. She would have been good at it, if he couldn't smell her.

Oooo

Lunch ended and the start of both their free periods begin. He decided she had watched him do literally nothing for long enough. Slowly he stood from his spot on the floor and approached the area she was currently standing in. He stood a few steps away from her and looked where he could only assume her eyes should be.

Hermione started to shake. She thought he was looking into her eyes. Into her soul but how could that be possible. She was nearly invisible. At least that what's her spell was supposed to do.

Leisurely he took two steps forwards ending inches away from her like before. He closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. Her smell was the strongest it has been yet.

Triumphantly for finding her he reached his arm out and wrapped it around her waist scoping her up into his arms. She yelped and tried to break free but his grip only tightened. She finally gave in as his eyes turned black and he felt the tingles in his shoulder blades again. He threw her on an old couch before sitting beside her. He could hear her try and get up but his Veela was to smart. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close up against him. Then it all happened. His wings shot out and carelessly wrapped around them.

With her free arm she removed her spell and turned her head to look at his great black wings.

"Can I touch them?"

He looked at the small girl in his arms before nodding his head and standing up.

She quietly stood up after him and just stared at the wings in front of her. Not really knowing what to do.

Cautiously she reached out and ran a finger along the soft black feathers. Draco shivered under her delicate touch. He bite his lip to stop the moans that threaten to escape.

She sat back down on the couch and he joined her. Finally noticing her black eyes as well.

"How did you find me? Like I thought my delusion spell was really good." She crossed her arms and started to pout thinking her spell didn't work.

"Your spell was fine."

She looked up into his deep black eyes before her brow drew together in deep thought. "My eyes are black as well."

He only nodded to her simple statement,

A comfortable silence fell between the two as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. He felt her jump at his touch and looked down at her perfect face. She let out a small sigh and he took it as a yes, pulling her lose up against him. She leant her head against his shoulder while small purrs escaped his lips. They sat in silence for the next 30 minutes. Both deep in thought and savoring the company of the other. It was like they were their own heat source and nothing else mattered in the world. They would live out the rest of their days sitting on this moldy, dusty couch together. The only thing that mattered was that they there together in his moment.

"Why didn't you answer my question?" For a minute he thought she hadn't spoken at all until he looked down and found her black eyes staring into his.

"What do you mean?" he could feel his heart beating faster.

"You wouldn't tell me who injured you about a week ago."

His grip around her waist tightened as he looked anywhere but her face. He settled on a stack of clocks before going over his answer.

He let out a small laugh. "Oh that? That was nothing. Blaise just played a little prank on me."

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed so she could get a clear view of his face. "Leaving you to die is a prank?"

He continued to stare off as a bead of sweat made its way between his wings and down his back. "Well, yes. At least for a Slytherin." She signed and leaned back up against him. For a brief moment he thought he dodged a bullet.

"I don't believe you."

"Wha… what?"

"Your lying."

"Says who?"

"Fine then, tell me what a vanishing cabinet is?" Hermine knew she had the upper hand from the start. She saw the books he was checking out and already knew what it was. She was giving him a chance here to tell the truth or show some kind of good within him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay then why haven't you been going to meals in the Great Hall?" They were both staring straight ahead not able to meet the others gaze. Knowing they would break under pressure.

"I go to meals."

"Like once a week!"

"You're the one who's obsessed with me."

"Oh shut up."

They feel back into another silence as his hands loosened around her waist.

After 10 more minutes of silence she let out a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "Malfoy…?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you let me heal your left arm?"

"Because it wasn't injured." His response was to planned and fast for her liking.

"But when Harry, Ron and I saw you at Madam Malkins she reached for your left arm and you snapped at her. Like when I reached for you left arm."

"That's because it was injured at the time."

"Oh, yeah … sure it was."

He leant back and finally meet her gaze. "What you don't believe me?"

"No." Her quick answer slowly sliced a rip through his heart.

"Granger, I'm not what you think I am."

She thought out her response long and hard before deciding to say it. "Prove it."

"What?"

"I said prove it." Her black eyes started to water as his met hers. His face fell into a look of prolonged sadness. The sight of Hermione crying, let alone asking for something that would only hurt her broke him. He felt his heart shatter as a single clear tear rolled down her soft cheek.

He looked down at his left arm, then the watch resting around his wrist.

"Granger I will prove it to you, but if we don't leave now we are going to be late for potions."

She checked her watch so quickly he barely caught it. Next thing he knew she had already grabbed her bag and left without another word to him. She felt her eyes change back to brown as deep sadness wrapped around her heart. She wanted to believe he could prove it to her, but deep down she already knew what he was.

Oooo

Potions was rather uneventful as she spent the majority of the time trying not to look at a certain Slytherin while all he did was look at her.

After the class finally ended she zoomed out of the room with her friends to the Great Hall as Draco went to the 7th floor. He watched her walk away with her friends realizing his end was approaching faster than he thought. He had to work on the cabinet. He didn't know how much torture he could take Especially knowing now that it affected Hermione as well. Why couldn't he just be someone like Luna Lovegood and only have a care for fake magical creatures. Instead he was locked in a room with only one door. He never had a choice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Slughorn's Party**

 **Authors note:** I said I was updating this week! Also tomorrow is my birthday and I'm so ready. Anyways enjoy cause this chapter gets on the emotionally side.

Oooo

The first week of December came swirling in as the word of Slughorn's party spread. It was only by invitation and sadly like all the other meetings she got one. It would be the first Friday of December and she had no one to bring. Clearly she couldn't go alone.

Meanwhile Thanksgiving came and went which meant a new patrol partner. She dreaded having to spend another month with a random person even though she would be getting rid of that horrible Vane girl. Her hair was horrible. Always better then Hermione's and she envied her for that one reason.

Every time she saw Draco he opened his mouth to say something to her but always closed it. The longer he took to prove it the more she hurt. He only needed to roll up his left sleeve and if he couldn't do that she already knew the answer. She still occasionally let her eyes drift to the soft grey ones when he wasn't looking

Oooo

It was currently Wednesday and Draco was slaving away with the cabinet. He sent object after object and finally things started to return. Today he would try a bird. The first living thing to enter and exit the cabinet.

He slowly opened the door and placed the baby white dove inside. After closing the door, he decided to wait some time before checking again. He sat down on the same couch him and Hermione did weeks before. He could swear her scent was still lingering on the couch as it only grew stronger and stronger.

Suddenly he wiped around at the sound of metal hitting the floor. He scanned the supposed empty room before using his Veela senses. He stood from the ugly couch and let his feet guide him until the sweet scent of honey was the only thing that filled his nose. He dropped his head from the air.

"Granger! How did … did you really hex Crabbe and Goyle again?"

She removed the delusion spell and dropped her hand, still holding her wand. "Yes." A devilish smirk spread on her lips.

"Well do you need something or is your new specialty spying on people?"

"Ferret." She shoved past him and ignored the tingles her body felt from the touch. She plopped down on the couch and took out a rather large book on House Elves.

"What do you think you're doing?" He quickly looked at the cabinet knowing the bird should return any minute.

"Well Slughorn's party is stressing me out so I came to a place I knew was quiet." She noticed him look at a great piece of furniture.

He ran his hand through his hair as he sat on the seat right next to her. She quickly jumped up as fast as he sat and starting walking over to the Cabinet looking thing.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To that cabinet." She pointed.

At the word cabinet he sprang from the couch so fast it could have been on fire. She continued to walk unaware of the chaos going on behind her. He swiftly ran towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her in the opposite direction pressed up against him.

"Hey!" She grabbed at his hands and tried to pry them open. Her feet left the ground as she started to run in midair. Stretching her arms out even though the cabinet was getting further and further away.

"Put me down!"

He flung her over his shoulders as her eyes could only see the black from his cloak. He left the Room of Requirements and started walking around the 7th floor corridors. She was screaming while kicking his chest and ponding her fist against his back.

"Granger will you please shut up!"

She finally gave in only because her voice was starting to crack and no one was on the 7th floor at this time. By the time her feet touched the floor she was standing in a dark, small broom closet.

Malfoy removed his hands and looked right at her.

She stuck her finger out about to poke him. "What do you … MALFOY!" The door slammed in her face before she could even finish her sentence.

She first tried the door but it was locked. Next she reached for her wand. It wasn't there so she checked her whole body and the limited floor space.

"Malfoy I swear to god, where is my wand!"

"No idea what you're talking about." He smirked while twisting her wand carelessly in his hands. Leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Malfoy let me out right now!"

"No."

She started to bang on the door as he just sighed deeper into the wall.

"Malfoy!

"Yes?"

"Let me out!"

"No."

"Well why not!" She was starting to wine like a little puppy.

"You're in time out."

"For?"

"Being irresponsible."

"Me! Me! I'm irresponsible!" The shrillness of her voice made his wince against the wall.

"Yes Granger you are."

"Malfoy! Let me out!"

"No."

"Draco …. Please?" The tenderness to her voice made him melt. He slowly reached out and opened the door. "Wow that worked?"

She had another smirk on her face as she grabbed her wand, kicked him in the shin and ran from the closet laughing. "BLOODY HELL GRANGER!"

Oooo

Friday came as Hermione was in the library with Harry.

"Honestly Harry will you just drop it! I don't care who Ron is dating and what are you looking at?" She turned around after putting her books away to see Vane waving at Harry.

"Harry don't even think about it. She only likes you because she thinks you're the Chosen One."

"But I am the Chosen One." She smacked him on the head with her paper.

"Kidding."

"So who are you taking to the party tonight?"

"Well I was thinking that because we were both invited we could go together? As friends."

"Why didn't I think of that!"

"What do you mean?"

"I already asked someone." A blush worked its way up her cheeks as Harry's eyes grew big.

"Who?"

"McLaggen."

Harry's eyes only grew bigger at the Gryffindor's name. "What?"

"Well I thought you already asked someone.:

"Nope."

"Well this is awkward."

"For you."

"Oh shut up."

Oooo

Hermione put on her semi tight pink dress and pinned back the rest of her bangs. McLaggen was in Gryffindor so he would be in the common room. She took a deep breath and slipped out of the bathroom.

They walked down to the dungeons together with small talk. He kept trying to work his hand around her waist but she wasn't having it.

The party was going very well. Harry had brought Luna and she hasn't seen McLaggen in a while. Apparently she spoke to soon as two bulky unfamiliar hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a corner.

"Well Hermione, looks like we are under the mistletoe, I assume you know what that meas." She looked up in horror before his lips meet hers. The kiss was overpowering and gross. Strangely she felt her eyes turn black and closed them in fear of anyone seeing. Once McLaggen stooped she quickly ran and hid behind a set of curtains. Harry came through the curtains just like her only moments later.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Escaping."

"What?"

"I was trapped under the mistletoe with McLaggen."

Harry stiffed out a laugh before his face went serious. "Are your … your eyes black?"

"No! Don't be silly Harry. It's probably the lighting." She ducked under the curtain when she saw McLaggen coming.

Oooo

In the Slytherin common room Draco's knees hit the floor. His heart began to pulse out anger. His eyes turned black and his hands became fists. He felt the anger engulf him like a warm blanket. The only thought going through his head was McLaggen.

He was storming down the corridors when he swiftly entered the party. He scanned the room before finding his victim; McLaggen. He took five heated steps and tapped the man's shoulder. When the unknowing Gryffindor turned around his vision was meet with a pale fist. He collided with the floor as a girl let out a scream.

Hermione looked over and found Draco, fist clenched, eyes black, standing over a fearful Gryffindor. She took a few steps forward. "Draco…?"

He immediately turned and meet her black gaze. "You!" He shouted before storming towards her, fist still clenched. He was only steps away when Snape grabbed his clothes and yanked him back.

"Sorry Horace I will just escort Mr. Malfoy out."

He dragged Malfoy through the door as Hermione cast a quick delusion and followed.

Draco instantly pushed Snape off when they left the party. He started to walk away still clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Draco." Snape was running to keep up. He quickly threw Draco against a wall.

"Get off me."

"You need to learn to control yourself."

"I don't want you help. Now get off me!"

"Draco the Dark Lord ..."

"You don't think I already know! I said I don't need or want your help!"

He pushed Snape back before storming off and up many sets of stairs to the 7th floor. He was about to enter the steel door when he whipped around in lightning speed. "Granger will you stop following me."

She uncast the spell. "No."

He stated to grind his teeth as his wings sprouted. He took three steps forward and pinned Hermione hard against a wall.

She was looking up into his black eyes trying not to show fear. "Why did you punch McLaggen?" His hold on her waist was getting tighter and tighter every second.

His face was like a monster as he let out a murderous laugh. "Well if you can't figure that out them maybe you aren't the brightest witch of her age. You are still the wanna be mudblood from first year that has no friends!"

His nails started to dig into her hips. "You don't mean that." Tears stated to roll down her face as she met his gaze.

"You don't know what I mean."

"I could if you let me try!"

He pushed away and took a few steps back. "No! You don't understand. I'm not good. You shouldn't even be here right now!" He let his head drop in shame.

She picked herself off the wall and took a single step forward. "I want to be here." He finally looked up from the floor but only noticed how he made her cry.

"You will never understand. You will never accept me."

"I could if you only gaze me the chance Draco."

"Hermione! I'm the darkness in the light. I'm the bad in the good. I've done many things that are unspeakable. Things done to me I never thought possible. How could you ever come to accept that?"

"She took one more step forward and placed her hand on his chest. Watching his wings flutter. "Please let me."

He looked into her eyes before quickly turning around. His back to her front.

"Draco please."

He whipped around with such force she was startled. "IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT!"

Tears were pouring from his sorrow filled eyes as his hand removed the sleeve covering his left arm. Revealing the Dark Mark imprinted on his pale white skin.

She stared down at the famous Dark Mark. No words able to escape her lips.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He stormed into the Room of Requirements, tears streaming down his face as he left Hermione petrified in the corridor. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the empty corridor floor as she stared at the spot Draco last stood. How could he ever let something so reckless and irresponsible happen to him! And he called her irresponsible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 This Means War**

 **Authors note:** Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I plan on doing it tomorrow as well so chill. And I'm very excited for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Oooo

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _First off how is school going? I can only assume top marks! Your father and I will be going on a romantic skiing trip for the two weeks over the Christmas holiday. Which means you will be staying at Hogwarts! I hope you understand … your father and I will make this up to you over the summer. Anyways have a great Christmas honey! We love and miss you!_

 _Love,  
Mom_

Great, she was stuck at Hogwarts while Harry and Ron got to go to the burrow. It wouldn't be that bad. She could catch up on some homework and do a little light reading.

When the Hogwarts Christmas sheet was first posted, her name was first on the list. Followed by various other students in different houses and years. Surprisingly Draco Malfoy's name was the last to graze the list a day before all the other students would be leaving.

For that very reason she couldn't help it when her gaze meet the face of the ghostly Death Eater she was starting to become friends with.

The night she finally saw the Dark Mark she stood in the corridor crying for over an hour. She wanted to wait until he came out of the room but apparently, she had fallen asleep against the wall. The only part that confused her was the blanket she found on top of her in the morning.

It wasn't that now she hated him for what he was, she was just disappointed. His wings and black eyes grabbed her attention during the first day of school and his mark only heightened that. Draco Malfoy was always on her mind, and she was determined to figure out what he was.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow Hermione?" She could tell Harry was feeling guilty about leaving her behind.

"Its fine, honestly."

"But what will you do?"

"Oh well actually I had some research I wanted to do."

Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes before starting to eat. They remember the 'light reading' she did in first year so many years ago.

Oooo

"Honestly guys go or you'll miss the train." She gave Harry and Ron a quick hug before they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Leaving her behind with less than 15 students.

She stood on the platform watching the train get further and further away before heading back inside on this cold December night. Her only plans were to read by the fire with a cup of tea before bed.

Oooo

Hermione woke up bright and early to get breakfast. Her only plan today was to sit in the library and research anything on black eyes and wings.

By the time she was seated in her favorite chair a hefty stack of books sat in front of her. Ranging from 'Causes of Mispronouncing Spells' to 'Dark Magic and the Outcomes'.

5 hours later and 10 books later she still didn't have an answer. She found multiple spells that could turn your eyes black but not give you wings. Then spells that could give you wings but not black eyes. She was starting to feel helpless, thinking the library had failed her. When she stopped walking she found herself in the middle of the Magical Creature section. That's when it clicked.

There were werewolves and vampires that were also wizards, maybe Draco was something like that. She made it through 3 more books before opening' A-Z Magical Creatures and Their Traits'.

Page 306 Mermaids  
 _"In special cases a wizard or witch could also be part merman or mermaid. This is due to a parent marrying a mermaid and or merman or going way back into you family line. Resulting in each member carrying mermaid blood within them, giving then the possibility to become part mermaid and or man. Furthermore …"_

She could throw water at Draco but the traits in this case did not fit with his.

Page 538 Vampires  
 _"Wizards or witches can become vampires in two ways. Either being a descendent from the first pureblood line or being bitten by one at any age. Common traits consist of heightened senses, red eyes, fangs, and …"_

The heightened senses part seemed to fit but his eyes were black not red. She also was never afraid he at any moment wanted to suck her blood.

Page 602 Veela's  
 _"Veela's only originate from genes. Meaning member of the family carry the gene, and or are Veela's themselves. Traits consist of heightened senses, black eyes, fangs, and on rare occasions in male Veela's wings. A Veela is a type of magical creature that is born with a mate. Someone they are destined to love. Every other male or female will seem dull compared to this one person. Failure to begin the bonding ritual by the Veela's 17_ _th_ _birthday will result in death. The mate could also gain similar traits to their Veela. Such as black eyes and stronger senses of smell, hearing, and sight._

 _There are three stages to the bonding ritual. The first stage consists of the Veela biting their mates neck and drawing blood. Similar to a vampire, but their purpose is no to drink the blood. Only mark their property. The second stage is when the mate this time bites the Veela's neck. Causing their connection to go both ways. And finally, the third and final stage is drinking a goblet of the others blood and proving the bond through intercourse. The most important part is the mates consent. Without it the bond can go sour, leaving you with a life where you hate your soulmate but are drawn to them through the Veela connection. A mate's failure during the third stage when drinking the blood can also lead to a sour bond. Due to the upsetting of the Veela."_

Hermione stared down at the book in disbelief. The black eyes, wings, and senses all fit the description of Draco. She hadn't noticed fangs per say but she never looked at his teeth.

The second blow came when she tried to stand up but only ended up on the floor. Did this mean she was Draco Malfoy's mate? He always had black eyes around her, and she was starting to as well. It would also explain the first day when he smelt her and passed out. He must have been smelling his mate, me, for the first time. Everything seemed so clear. She never expected to figure it out this soon and cursed herself for even researching the topic.

"Bloody hell." She was able to announce Ron's catch phrase when she saw Draco enter the library before blacking out and hitting the floor.

"Granger?" Malfoy ran over to Hermione's unconscious body. He flipped her over onto her back and checked for a pulse. She still had one which meant she was fine. He glanced at the book next to her on the floor. Veela's were at the top of the page and the realization hit him. She knew everything now.

"Bloody hell indeed." He placed an arm under her knees and one around her shoulders before carrying her bridal style out of the library. No one was around so he wasn't afraid that anyone would see. He also decided to not take her to the hospital wing and instead to the Room of Requirements, because she would wake up in a few hours and wasn't sick.

Upon entering the room her transfigured an old couch into a king size bed with black and green silk sheets. He carefully placed her under the covers and removed a few curls blocking her face. She sighed into his touch as Draco went back to the first couch he first held her on.

He tried to focus on anything else but the sight of a sleeping Gryffindor princess, his mate, caused his eyes to glue to the bed. She was so beautiful and didn't even realize it. One of her downfalls.

Hours later Hermione's eyes started to flutter open as she looked up at the very high ceiling. She shot up in bed having no clue where she was. Her eyes fell upon a blond Death Eater as all the events came rushing back to her.

She flopped back down and let out a rather large sign as Draco approached the bed. She stated to rub her temples. "I know what you are."

"I knew the Gryffindor princess would figure it out sooner or later." He had a smile on his face as he sat on the end of the bed. By her feet.

"Am I really your …?"

"Mate? Yes." Hermione let out another sigh.

"How long do you have until your birthday?"

"167 days."

"Great." She sat back up and looked at the bed. "Did the colors really have to be Slytherin?"

"Just trying to show house spirt and anyway you look sexy in green."

Hermione blushed as she tried to cover her face with her hair. Draco clearly noticed because he wore a satisfied smirk and moved to sit beside her on the bed. They sat in silence for about 10 minutes before Hermione dramatically threw her head on the pillow again and pulled the soft silk sheets up to her neck.

Moments later Draco slumped down and rested with his hands on his stomach. All the covers were currently being used by his mate.

They laid there staring up at the 60-foot ceiling with thousands of thoughts racing through their minds at a time.

Subconsciously Draco pulled some of the covers over himself, kicking off his shoes and snuggling deeper into the black silk pillow.

Overtime her turned on his side and watched Hermione bury herself in thought. An idea crossed his mind as his hands were already preforming the action.

His pale arms reached out to Hermione's side of the bed. One snaked under her waist and the other over. Locking his hands together in front of her stomach. He swiftly pulled her body to his until she was molded against him.

At first she squealed, then melted further into his frim body. Her shirt lifted a little from the move and he was now drawing small circles on her bare skin, by her waist line. Her eyes started to drift before she realized what was happening.

"Whoa whoa whoa." She grabbed at his hands and tried to remove them but his grip only tightened, pressing her further up against him. In the small space available, she flipped over and became face to face with him. She paced her hands on his chest and started to push away when she saw the lust in his eyes. "Malfoy … no. Now let go."

He only licked his lips and pulled her closer. Causing one of her legs to go between his, and one of his to go over hers. There wasn't an inch of body where they weren't touching.

"Draco!" She started to get worried when both of their eyes changed to black. In a second he was released from his trance and let go. She lingered for a moment before moving back to her side of the bed. A noticeable blush on both of their pale cheeks.

"Um … sorry."

"Its fine." Hermione got up from the bed and decided to go enjoy her own bed before something bad happened in the one Draco was still occupying. She could feel his eyes on her back until she left the room.

Oooo

She woke up Christmas eve, third day of break, to the sound of birds chirping. The abyss gave her a sense of peace until the events from the past todays came crashing back like a wave.

She let out a scream before grabbing her wand and storming out of the Gryffindor common room. She was storming down corridors mindlessly blowing up random objects while the paintings ran for their lives.

She only stopped when a lock of blonde hair 50 feet in from of her caught her eye. "Impedimenta!" She watched as Draco started walking in slow motion. Her rage was boiling over when he turned to look at her.

"Flipendo!" Instantly Draco was thrown backwards and collided with the nearest wall, before dropping to his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

He quickly stood and whipped out his wand, while she stopped 20 feet in front of him.

"Orb" –

"Protegro!"

Draco slashed his wand threw the air and blocked her sticking jinx. Now it was his turn to have some fun. "Avis!"

Small yellow birds shot from his wand and came hurling at Hermione. "Aguamenti!" Her water smacked all the birds, only leaving small feathers falling to the floor.

"Levicorpus!"

"Immobulus!"

Their spells collided in the middle causing a blow knocking Hermione and Draco off their feet.

Draco was the first to stand from the floor and walked over helping Hermione up. Once she was standing right in front of him he placed a hand on her hip. Pulling her closer. He slowly bent down and buried his face into her hair, next to her ear. "This means war Granger." He playfully bite her ear and pulled back, placing a few steps between them.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and sealed a perfect smirk on her lips. "Try me Malfoy." Her eyes turned black as she let out a devilish laugh and turned, walking away.

Draco stood there a moment wondering what he got himself into, then quickly reminded himself that he was a Malfoy and they never back down.

Without knowing it both went to different areas trying to come up with a plan for their upcoming war.

Hermione hurried to the library and grabbed as many books on spells, charms, jinx's, and hexes. Meanwhile Draco went to the Slytherin common room and found some rather interesting books from home that would work perfectly for his current situation.

Both students were so caught up in their research they completely forgot it was Christmas eve until late that night. Draco however got the best idea right before falling asleep and knew Hermione was bound to fall for it.

Getting the upper hand at the start of something that this was key. And Draco wasn't the type to plan for weeks like Hermione was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Long Holiday**

 **Authors note:** SORRY! I'm not even going to lie. I've been watching Harry Potter movies this week and crying in all of them. But this chapter is the longest yet and I think you will realize it's worth the wait! Enjoy!

Oooo

When Hermione's eyes started to crack open on Christmas morning she practically ran downstairs to the tree. Being the only Gryffindor that stayed over the holiday was just a bonus.

She threw herself down by the tree and eyed all her presents before opening them. She made a mental check list of everyone she had to thank. Her parents got her an extra pair of robes. Mrs. Weasely gave her, her signature sweater. Harry gave her an old copy of Hogwarts of History and Ron gave her a box of chocolates. What a surprise. After opening various other presents from family members, a small black box caught her brown eyes.

She picked it up and read the small note, before proceeding to open it.

 _Merry Christmas Hermione. From you know who._

She chuckled to herself thinking it was a Voldemort reference from one of her friends like Ginny or Harry. She slowly pulled the black silk bow off the top.

She started to pull back the black tissue paper when BOOM!

Green and sliver dust came shooting out, coloring her face, hair, clothes, and carpet around her.

She looked down and saw that the magical powder had turned her pajamas into those of a Slytherin.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione spent the next two hours trying to remove the powder and sparkles from her mess of hair. Finally she gave up, threw on her new set of robes and went down to try and catch the end of breakfast.

Draco was eagerly waiting at the Slytherin table for her entrance. Finally, she walked in, and he looked very closely until noticing a greenish tent to her hair. He let a smile play on his lips when he grabbed his pumpkin juice.

Inches away from his mouth he magically let the juice spill all over himself, staining his white shirt. "Wait!" He spoke quietly to himself as he looked up and saw Hermione running out of the Great Hall with a piece of toast in her mouth. He started cursing Granger under his breath before muttering numerous spells to clean his now orange shirt.

Oooo

Hours later Draco found Hermione bundled up standing by the black lake.

"Flipendo."

He watched in amusement as his spell threw her back a few inches. Causing her to topple over and fall into the black lake. She screamed and tried to get out of the freezing cold water as fast as she could.

The sound of laughter filled her ears and she looked up to find Malfoy hunched over clutching his sides. She stormed over to him with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you so wet Granger?" He was laughing in between words.

"Oh no reason Malfoy. I was just thirsty and couldn't find any cups so I just decided to jump into the black lake."

He was still laughing and not caring that she was looking at him with daggers.

"Aquamenti."

Draco was hit with such a force of water he wet stumbling backwards and fell into a heap of snow.

"Why are you so wet Malfoy?" She expressed the you greatly with a smirk on her face. She didn't even wait for a response before skipping back into the castle, soaking wet, but with a smile on her lips.

Oooo

The last week of break continued this way. The teachers were informed of the 'pranking war' between the two enemies. But with Dumbledore's orders they were not allowed to do anything about it.

Oooo

Three days until her friends would be returning from break Hermione was smiling while walking to the library. Only hours before she performed a jelly leg jinx on Draco causing him to fall down a flight of stairs. The image still hot in her brain.

She was steps away from the library when peeves starting singing.

"Granger! Granger!"

"What peeves?"

"Granger! Danger!"

"Wha." - Before she could respond a bowl of chocolate pudding was smashed into her face. She stood there stunned for a moment before another bowl hit the top of her head. She reached up and scraped the goo covering her eyes.

"Peeves! You're going to pay for this!" She started chasing after them, wand in hand, but they were ghost and able to fly through walls. Something she could not do. When she rounded another corner still covered in pudding she found Malfoy there with a smirk.

"You!" She stormed up to him and thrust her wand at his neck like in 3rd year. "How did you get the peeves to listen to you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar."

"Granger if you put the wand down before or eyes turn black or my wings shoot out, I would be glad to tell you."

She blushed and placed some distance between them.

"Just kidding!" Using his Veela speed he ran for another corridor missing her hex by inches.

"Malfoy you git!"

Oooo

The second to last day of break Hermione had the perfect final prank. During her research, she came across a piper up spell. Similar to the potion, but it fills the person with overwhelming joy for 12 hours. In that time, they can't control their joy level so they will say anything and do anything. In her opinion Malfoy needed something like this. And it would ware off tomorrow. So, what was the harm?

She was eating toast, sipping on pumpkin juice with a book on the table waiting for Malfoy to appear. Once he had she once again waited for him to feel secure and start eating.

She carefully grabbed her wand and pointed it under the table at him.

"Felix Fiat." Gold sparks shot from her wand and entered Malfoy.

At first Malfoy looked confused then a wild grin spread across his face. His head shot up and he waved at Hermione before skipping out of the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't miss this so she chugged a glass of pumpkin juice and shoved the piece of toast in her mouth before running after the blonde.

She found him outside in the snow making large snow angels with a smile on his face. Cautiously she approached him.

"Hermione!" He jumped up and interlaced their fingers. "Have you ever seen the Slytherin common room?"

"No but I don't think they would want a mudblood like me to anyways."

Draco stopped pulling Hermione and spun around with super speed. His face looked shocked and his eyes started to water. "Hermione! Never call yourself something so bad. It makes me so sad and I want to be happy!" He squeezed her hand and smiled as hard as he possible could at her.

She covered her mouth with her free hand when she started to laugh. "Okay Malfoy."

"Draco."

"What?" He was pulling her down a flight of stairs to the common room.

"My name is Draco. Use it."

Hermione smiled wildly to herself at his new attitude. Draco was drunk happy and she loved how he was still his cocky self. Five minutes later they reached the common room and entered. Hermione took in the view. The seating area was so large and the windows shown into the black lake.

"So what do you think?" He was jumping up and down with a nervous smile waiting for her answer.

"Breathtaking." He squealed like a girl and dragged her away from the window. They were going down a long set of stairs until he swiftly turned and continued to pull her into a room with six large beds.

"So this is my bed and those are my posters, … Oh and these are my books and that's my trunk!"

Hermione was silently laughing to herself. "Very nice Draco."

He beamed when she said his first name and pulled her onto his bed. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder and Hermione's eyes turned black while she was looking at his rather large book collection.

"Draco …?" She looked over and saw him staring intently at her.

"You know what makes me really really happy Hermione?"

"What's that?"

"You."

She stared at him in disbelief before he tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She blushed and reached up to touch the place his lips once were. Quickly she stood from the bed realizing she was on a bed in the first place.

"I'm going to the library now."

"What why?" Draco shot up from the bed, grabbed her hands, and looked down into her black eyes.

"I want to read."

"But … but you could read here!" He grabbed his wand and quickly changed his sheets to red. "See, there Gryffindor, just like you like!"

"That's very sweet Draco but I'd rather go to the library."

In a split second he fell to her feet and grabbed her hands. A tear rolled down his pale boney cheek. "Do I not make you happy?"

Hermione was taken back by his question and stared at him gaping like a fish before dropping to her knees beside him. She cupped his face with her hands and lifted his head to look into his eyes. "Draco you do make me so happy, and if you want you can join me."

"Really!" He yanked Hermione from the floor and held on to her hand tight. As he pulled her down different corridors she couldn't help when her mind drifted. She knew he was a Veela and was forced to love her but did the wizard part love her as well. She had to admit this Christmas break had been the best one in a long time. And the sight of Draco crying broke her heart. Crap was she starting to fall for the ferret. I guess she's made up her mind on the matter of mating with him or letting him die.

Oooo

Once they entered the library Draco led her to her favorite section. A red comfy chair that looks out over black lake. They stood their hand in hand looking at said chair. He sent her a mischievous smirk before sitting down in the chair. She rolled her eyes and went to grab another chair when two pale arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Malfoy!"

He pulled her closer. "It's Draco to you." She huffed before grabbing a book and beginning to read. Every so often she looked up to find him smiling at her. When the spell affects wore off she would be in a world of rage. She tried not to imagine the pay back he would get as she leant against his chest. He was tangling his hands in her hair. Playing with various curls.

"Hermione why aren't you paying attention to me?" His words sounded so hurt as she looked up from her book to see puppy dog eyes. Strangely they were still black like hers and she wondered if it was due to their proximity.

"Because I am trying to read."

"But I want to talk to you!" He sounded like a toddler who wasn't allowed to have ice cream before dinner.

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know." His frown changed to a smile once he got her full attention. "We could talk about you."

"What about me?" Hermione was leaning against his chest twisting a button on his shirt.

"Well your hair is very interesting, your eyes swirl with gold flakes when your excited or passionate about something. Um you are drop dead gorgeous and you don't even wear makeup! Plus, you are smarted then me, smarted then everyone!"

Hermione started to blush. From her reaction Draco started to purr. "Wait are you purring?" A girlish smile sealed her lips.

"Yes, it's a Veela thing. It only happens when I'm happy."

"So your happy right now?"

"Well you are currently in my arms which makes me pretty happy."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Hermione was having an inner battle. She could ask him anything and he would tell her. She wanted to know but debated if it was right. Sure, enough Draco would tell her sooner or later.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" He was twirling one of her curls around his finger.

"Did you want to be a Death Eater?" She looked away as his face showed an inner battle.

"Well it's not like I had a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord was punishing my father and needed things done at Hogwarts, so he made me a Death Eater. I couldn't say no. My fate was already decided."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned red but he still smiled like a mad man. She stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go to dinner."

Oooo

Hermione convinced Draco to sit at the Slytherin table. She had agreed to meet him in the Room of Requirements afterwards.

She watched as he ate all his food with supper speed. It kind of reminded her of Ron but at least Draco had manners. He winked at her before leaving the Great Hall.

She however took her time eating before heading up to the 7th floor.

Oooo

Upon entering the room Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her past the king size bed and into the bathroom she didn't know existed.

"Draco what are we doing?" He made her sit on the stool facing the mirror.

"I'm going to braid your hair."

"What?"

"Yeah. My mom used to braid my hair in first and second year. So, she taught me how to braid hers." Draco's face got noticeable redder as he let a secret slip.

"That's so cute!" She was gripping the stool trying not to fall off from laughter.

The bathroom experience went as anyone could predict. Hermione was holding in laughter the entire time while Draco tried to braid her hair, with such concentration on his face.

They moved from the bathroom and onto the kind size bed, deep in conversation. The braid had fallen out and they were left with Hermione's normal crazy curly hair.

They talked about various things such as spells, potions, teachers, gossip on other students, and life outside of school. Draco was very cautious with what he revealed. But both students didn't notice the day slipping away.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was already one am. Her friends would be getting here, along with all the other students around dinner time tomorrow. She let out a yawn before starting to stand from the bed.

"I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Okay." Draco patted the spot on the bed next to him. She turned her head a him in a confused manner.

"Hermione sleep here tonight. Next to me." He let his sweet smile turn into a smirk.

"I don't know." She took a step away from the bed.

"Please Hermione. It would make me the happiest person alive! And what harm could come from it?"

She started to consider it. Malfoy was already full of joy from the spell but she was curious. No one would see and a night with Draco Malfoy made her heart skip a beat. "Fine! What the hell!"

Draco smiled ear to ear. "Let me just change out of my school robes first." He shook his head in agreement, smiling like a crazy person while she walked by and into the bathroom. Moments later she walked out wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts. He was wearing a black shirt with some green boxers.

She laughed at his appearance. "Really, do you always wear house colors?"

"Honestly Hermione you can't tell me you don't own a Gryffindor piece of clothing."

"Fine." She pushed herself from the doorway and got into bed. The opposite side of him. They said their good nights and started to go to sleep with a large gap in between them.

An hour later Hermione was still awake when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. They pulled her to the opposite side of the bed, and into Draco's warm embrace. She melted into him and pretended to be asleep.

"You make me the happiest man alive and don't even know it. You deserve the world and more." He kissed her on the forehead before starting to fall asleep as well. Hermione let a smile dance on her lips as she replayed his words in her head.

Oooo

Hours later the normal Draco woke up. The spell had worn off and he remember everything. At first he was mad then embarrassed but when he looked at the small Gryffindor sound asleep in his arms he couldn't help but smirk and be filled with an emotion he didn't recognize. She truly was brilliant and he meant everything he said yesterday.

He started to poke and tickle Hermione until she started to wake up. Once she was flat on her back he moved on top of her. This ripped her from her daze.

He dove for her soft baby pink lips. At first Hermione was stunned but soon started kissing back with as much emotion and intensity. Both their eyes turned black and she snaked her arms around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist. Bringing the other person as close as possible. Hermione felt his tongue demand entrance and she complied. Draco thought her mouth tasted like honey. Everything he and is Veela were dying for. Suddenly his wings shot from his back as their tongues were in a battle for dominance. They broke apart and Draco flopped down beside her laughing.

"What was that for?" He could hear her small gasp of breath.

"Revenge for yesterday." He smirked a god like smirk the founder of Slytherin would be proud of.

"So are you going to sprout wings every time we kiss?"

"God I hope not." Quickly Draco shot up and locked eyes with Hermione. "There will be more kissing!"

She sat up and stole another swift kiss from his lips before heading to the bathroom. He wanted to follow her in so badly and finish was they started moments ago. She was just a tease. But he loved it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Who Is There to Support You?**

 **Authors Note:** So today to be exact I've had so many ideas for this story. Some may break your heart but for now try and enjoy the lustful parts. Anyway, enjoy!

Oooo

"Harry!" Hermione jumped from her seat and ran to hug him. She moved on to Ginny and Ron but he was currently stuck to Lavenders face. "Guys come sit down."

They enjoyed a nice peaceful dinner but Hermione could tell something was bothering Harry. The way his brow creased every time he looked at her scared her. What was he not saying?

After dinner, she was walking to the common room when Harry pulled her into an alcove. Okay, now she was really starting to worry.

"Hermione over the break I got more information on the book."

"Okay." Her full attention was drawn to the uneasy boy standing in front of her.

"Well I asked Lupin and he said my dad was never called the Half-Blood prince, but by the look of the book it had to be someone around his time at Hogwarts. Most likely in his year."

"That's good. We at least have a time range now. I could look in the library for…" She started to leave the alcove when Harry pulled her back in.

"One more thing. After Slughorn's party I saw Snape pressing Malfoy against a wall. I didn't hear what they were saying but we know Snape is a Death Eater. So, he must be helping the ferret. It all makes sense."

Hermione tried not to show to much reaction from his words. She on the other hand heard every word of the supposed private conversation and wished she hadn't. "Harry please. You are just going off speculations. There is no physically proof Draco is a Death Eater." Her heart skipped a beat when she realized her mistake. She used his first name. She also hated the fact she was lying to Harry. But it wasn't her secret or life to share.

"Oh trust me Hermione, if there is, I'll be the one to find it." She let out a sigh of relief rather than frustration as she joined Harry on the walk back.

Oooo

The last day of break had started very lustful for Draco. Thinking of the kiss made his skin tingle. But in this moment, he stood there staring at the cabinet that could possibly be the death of him. The bird he tried weeks ago had died when he checked the cabinet again. But he had to be determined.

He spent the rest of the day in the library, looking over countless books. Why couldn't Hogwarts have a book on just Vanishing Cabinets. Oh wait, because that would be to bloody easy and Hogwarts most likely wanted him dead anyways.

He smashed his head against the old wooden library table before a would you rather popped in his dead. Die because you failed the Dark Lord or die because you asked the Golden Girl for help? He shrugged his shoulders. Both ways ended in death so which could really be worse.

Oooo

The first day of classes were coming to an end as Snape droned on about the potion they would be making tomorrow. Today seemed to be the prep and Hermione of all people couldn't even care to listen. Instead she was doodling when her quill started fighting her movements. Once she complied the quill worked in unison with her hand movements to produce the test.

 _I need your help. -D_

At first Hermione was frustrated he interrupted her note talking. Her anger however plummeted when she realized she was doing quite the opposite.

 _No. -H_

She knew how to play hard to get! In fourth year Victor Krum had to ask her to the ball four times before she said yes.

 _Don't you want to help your favorite Slytherin? -D_

 _Who says you're my favorite Slytherin? -H_

 _Me. -D_

She could feel the smirk from the paper. She would never give him the satisfaction by stealing a glance at his stuck-up face.

 _Oh, come on, you know you want to help me. -D_

 _Maybe. -H_

 _I'll take that as a yes! See you in RR at eight. -D_

She went to verbally scoff but quickly covered it with a horrible cough. In the end, she lost five points from Gryffindor. Receiving smirks from the Slytherins and frowns from her friends.

It's not like she meant to. Draco was just so much of an git she had to express it verbally.

Oooo

After class Hermione went start to the library. Then from the library to dinner and back. Dinner was rather pleasant with Harry's longing glances at Ginny and Ron and Lavenders fighting. She just wanted to finish all her homework for the week.

Another hour passed before she checked her watch. "Bloody hell!" It was already 7:55pm and going up four flights of stairs wasn't the easiest. She tried to relax. It's not like Draco would hex her for being late. Wait on second thought that's exactly what he would do. She shoved the rest of her books in her bag before sprinting up four flights of stairs. She tried taking two at a time but with her height and amount of stuff she was carrying, that wouldn't be the best idea.

Once she reached the wall the door appeared immediately. She cautiously opened it and found Draco standing there, arms crossed.

"Your late." The hostility of his voice and the way he tapped his foot on the stone floor brought back the Draco from years ago. Yet he was the same Draco as before. The only difference they were afraid to admit was love was a key factor now.

"By like three minutes." She pushed passed him and took a seat on the couch. He quickly joined her. "So what did you need my help with?"

Draco let out a sigh before grabbing her hands and turning on his serious face. "What I'm about to ask you, and what we are about to talk about cannot be repeated."

"Okay."

"No. Look me in the eyes and promise."

"I promise." She squeezed his hands to prove she wasn't joking.

"Do you remember the cabinet I stopped you from going to weeks ago?"

"Yes." Her heartbeat was starting to rise at his serious tone.

"As you know I am a Death Eater so I can only assume you also think or know the Dark Lord has given me a job." She nodded her head for him to continue. "One of my tasks was to fix that cabinet."

"The Vanishing Cabinet." She never broke eye contact with him.

At first Draco was shocked but knew she always knew too much for her own good. "Yes and I've been working on it for weeks but can't seem to fix it." He finally broke eye contact and removed his hands from hers to mess with his fingers.

She understood his request and walked over to the cabinet. Leaving a slightly dumbfounded Draco on the couch. Hermione tried numerous spells and found that nothing was wrong with the cabinet. He was standing behind watching intently.

"Draco I can't find anything wrong with the cabinet. Your work here is quite exceptional. Maybe it's the brothering cabinet at Borgin and Burkes." She turned to face him ad show shock written all over his face. He picked up his dropped jaw form the floor and rushed over to her.

His hands slide around her waist as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Swinging her around in the air. "Brilliant! Completely brilliant!" He put her back done. Placed a quick kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Hermione reached up to touch her warm cheeks. "What have I got myself into."

Oooo

The next few days were crucial for Draco. He sent a coded letter to his father about the cabinet. Every day since he had tried countless times to vanish things. Nothing was working but he could only hope others were working on the Cabinet as well. His other task was proving rather difficult. He had poisoned a bottle of alcohol Slughorn was meant to give to Dumbledore. But every time he checked, the bottle was still there. Dumbledore receiving the bottle from Slughorn had to work. And old man like himself would never expect his old friend the potions maker to poison him. Yet again Draco secretly hoped this plan also failed.

Oooo

Hermione's stress level was increasing every day. Dumbledore and Harry's meetings were taking longer each night. The beloved headmaster also asked Harry to retrieve a memory from Slughorn on You-Know-Who. The thoughts stressed her. Harry was never really one to get something done unless it was important. Hopefully he would realize the importance of this. But none the less today was Ron's birthday and she kindly asked a house elf to deliver his present.

Oooo

Ron woke up rather excited. He saw all the presents at the end of his bed and started ripping them open. He got a box of chocolates and ate five without question.

"Harry who is Romilda Vane?"

"Um a 5th year in Gryffindor." Harry remembered seeing her in the library and how she had gotten him a box of chocolates. Hermione however warned him they were filled with love potions. "Why?"

"I'm in love with her. She is breath taking."

Harry's head shot up from his pillow. He found an opened box of chocolates on his bed. "Ron where did those come from?"

"Oh I don't know. But where is Romilda? He must be missing me!" Harry started laughing realizing what had happened. A book suddenly came flying at his face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Take me to Romilda now!"

"Fine, fine. Follow me."

In reality Harry was going to take Ron down to Professor Slughorn in hope that he had the antidote. Slughorn had been avoiding him since he asked about the memory but he had to help them now. He knocked on the wooden door with a dopey Ron behind him.

"Professor?"

"Sorry Harry I can't talk right now."

"Please professor. Mr. Weasely has taken a love potion and I thought you might have an antidote."

Slughorn looked at the two before opening the door. "Well Harry I'm actually surprised. With your skills in potions I would assume you could make one."

"Well yes professor, but I thought it would be better from the teacher himself." Harry set Ron down on the couch.

Ron was currently singing to himself. "Oh Romilda! Romilda Vane! My love. You smell so good. La la la!" Harry quietly handed Ron the antidote while covering a laugh.

"Okay Ron drink this and Romilda will appear."

"Okay!" He grabbed the glass and drained it in one gulp. Soon the hearts from his vision started to disappear. "Blimey Harry, what happened?"

This time he openly laughed and gave Ron a quick pat on the back. "Love potion mate."

"Bloody hell."

Slughorn broke thorough. "Well this calls for a celebration. Plus, if I'm not mistaken its Mr. Weasley's birthday."

They both nodded their heads in agreement as Slughorn grabbed the bottle he planned on giving to Dumbledore. "I was going to save this for later but I believe we could both use a swig." He handed the two boys a glass before joining them by the fire. Ron was the first one to drink and instantly feel to the floor. Foaming at the mouth.

Quickly Harry dropped to his knees and started shaking his life time friend. "Ron! Ron! Professor please do something!"

Slughorn stood there dumbfounded as Harry ran to the potions closet. He found a bezoar and shoved it down Ron's throat. The foaming stopped but he still was responsive.

Oooo

Dumbledore, Snape, Slughorn, Harry, and Hermione all stood over the sleeping Ron. Hermione was sitting by his side.

Slughorn was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "If it wasn't for Harry, Ron would be dead." Snape openly scoffed.

Dumbledore was next. "Professor It I may ask, who was the bottle meant for."

"Well actually you Albus." Snape and Dumbledore didn't respond but both new what this meant.

Suddenly Lavender come bursting in. 'Won-Won!" She then looked at Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Yeah and he's … he happens to be my friend!"

Lavender scoffed. "Oh really! You two haven't been on good terms for weeks."

Harry's voice broke through the awkward argument in from of the professors. "I think he is trying to say something." All eyes were on Ron.

"Lav …. en …. der. L …." Lavender sent Hermione a smirk as her face paled. She said goodbye to Harry and the professors and left the room. Clearly she wasn't important to Ron.

How could she be so stupid! She knew Ron never liked her but she still allowed herself to get caught up on every single word he spoke. The thought infuriated her and she slammed her fists against the closet wall. She could feel her pulse in her aching palms as she leant her head against the coldness of the wall. Tears were streaming from her eyes and dropping one my one onto the floor beneath her.

"Hermione…?"

She slowly turned around to find the last man she ever thought would always be there for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Never Underestimate Time**

 **Authors note:** I'm sorry. Truly and deeply sorry. Enjoy!

Oooo

Her red puffy eyes meet those of molten silver, staring from across the way. Her heart felt like a rope constantly being pulled to different sides. She was stuck in a game of tug of war that was never ending. A man she loved for years was lying in a bed, hurt, but asking for another. In front of her was a man who recently came into her life. More than possibly dangerous to love but her heart ached for him. Unaware of the games her mind had been playing on her. She dropped to her knees unexpectly and buried her face in her throbbing palms.

Draco closed the space between them and dropped to the floor by his mate. Their eyes turned black as she clung onto him. He quietly whispered "Not here." Before carrying her away in his arms.

They were in the Room of Requirements before Hermione felt a surface. She was sitting in Draco's lap, clinging onto his shirt as she cried the last five years' worth of tears. Draco's arm was currently rubbing her back in a reassuring way. He was never good with crying girls. But in this moment, he wanted to show how much he cared for her.

Without warning Hermione started kissing Draco's neck. "Hermione what…" –

She softly whispered into his ear "Please Draco. Bite me. Make me yours." He could feel her tears falling against his cold neck as she continued to kiss him. She was on his jaw moving closer to his lips.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry but no. You need to stop. This isn't you." He whispered the last part to himself before trying to pull her off. She only held tighter, like he was her life line.

"Please Draco, please." Her tears were pouring down her face like a crying waterfall. "I just can't do it anymore."

Her words were causing him pain. He could only imagine the damage the stupid weasel had done to her over the years. But biting her, making her his, something he had wanted for months, wasn't right at this moment. Swiftly Draco flipped over and pinned the weeping girl beneath him. "I will not bite you Hermione! And I know this may be a shock but you can tell me anything. Okay?" She nodded her head slowly before sitting beside him on the couch. His arms hung tightly around her." Okay. Tell me what happen."

She nodded her head once more. "Well Ron was poisoned by a drink Slughorn gave him." Subconsciously Draco's arms became tighter around her waist. He wanted the plan to fail but never thought about hurting another student. "We haven't been on good terms lately but I went to the hospital wing to see him anyways. I was holding his hand when Lavender walked in. We got into a disagreement before Ron started to mutter something. HER NAME!" Hermione was frantically flinging her arms around showing the change in mood. "Of all people the stupid weasel wants her by his side. No! Not the brightest witch of her age but the most dim witted one of them all! It's completely ridiculous."

"Since when did you start calling him a weasel?" If possible her cheeks flushed even more as she realized who she was ranting to.

She tried to ignore his comment and continue. "As I assume you know I kind of had a crush on him. But when he started dating Lavender I tried to convince myself he never liked me. Truth be told he didn't. Plus, with you in the picture …. things sort of changed." She looked up at him to make sure he was okay with what she was saying.

His only response was a nod of the head.

"Since I learned about the whole Veela thing, everything just kind of clicked. I always knew Ron was no good for me. Someone who can make me feel such pain 24/7 isn't someone for me. But with you things are different. At first when you hated me in 2nd year it hurt. But the older I got, I just kind of ignored it. And knowing you personal and seeing who you really are has allowed me to see how similar and good we are together. How good you are. I guess I was just upset Ron could hurt me so greatly when I don't even like him anymore." She was messing with her fingers when she looked up to find Draco smirking.

"Did that help?"

"Surprisingly yes. Harry and Ron would normally tell me to shut up when I'm ranting." He continued to smirk. "Could you wipe that off you face?"

"Sorry it's just that the Golden Girl, Potters best friend just admitted her undying love to none other than a Slytherin Sex God and a Malfoy." His eyes were sparking with emotion.

"Hey!" She playfully smacked him on the arm. "Stupid ferret." She crossed her arms and nuzzled deeper into his body.

"Hey Hermione…" She almost cringed at the playfulness his voice entailed.

"Yes."

Slowly Draco leant down and connected their lips. The kiss was slow but emotion filled. He was returning all the feeling she expressed. Her lips molded against his like they were made for each other. The way their bodies moved in unison together was like none other before. Ron, Victor, and McLaggen never made her feel this like. Draco broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Your wings didn't appear." He chuckled to himself before slowly opening his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Were you being honest earlier?"

"About?"

"Me making you mine."

"Oh." Hermione leant against the back on the couch deep in thought. "Well you can't honestly assume I would let you die. Plus, I deserve a turn with the Slytherin Sex God." She starting laughing to herself.

He smiled a rare smile before stealing another kiss. "Not only that, but I believe you have fallen for me. Hermione." He expressed each part of her name in a deep lust whisper.

"Whatever." She tried to conceal a laugh at his oversized ego.

Oooo

The two enemies were in a very good mood for a Monday morning. They spent the night together. Talking about everything. They only left each other's side to sit at the right table during breakfast.

Hermione went to sit by Ginny while Harry was currently talking to Katie Bell. It was her first day back from the attack.

Draco stood there frozen. The little color drained from his face as he stared at Katie. He never wanted to hurt her. She wasn't the only one who felt pain that day. But her standing yards from Draco was like a living reminder of his failure. He would always be a Malfoy.

When Katie finally returned his gaze he frantically spun around and left the Great Hall. He loosened his tie as he walked along empty corridors. Oblivious to the foot steps behind him.

He reached the second-floor girls bathroom before throwing off his sweater. He flung for the sink and splashed some cold water on his already wet face. Loud sobs were erupting from his mouth as he couldn't even look himself in the mirror. All he would see would be disappointment. The dark mark. A failure, coward, wimp. Thoughts of Hermione flooded his head but the sight of her only made him weep harder. He would never be good enough. Not for his father, the Dark Lord or her. She deserved someone better than this low life that couldn't even stand his own reflection.

"Malfoy." In a heartbeat Draco was turned around with his wand drawn. "You were the one who cursed Katie. At the Three Broomsticks. It was you." Harrys wand was also drawn.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Furnonculus!"

Both dodged the curses as they flung to different sides of the bathroom. Rushing water could be heard through the silence as Draco waited for Harrys move.

"Reducto!" Harry flung towards the wall as he heard Malfoys frantic steps through the polling water.

In a moment of weakness Draco stood in the middle of the bathroom, completely exposed.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry made a slashing movement with his wand as he heard a body drop into the rising water.

Cautiously he approached the noise. Before his eyes laid Malfoy. Soaking in the cold water with deep gashes spread along his chest. The water was starting to turn red as his blood seeped through his shirt. Suddenly Snape came rushing in and eyed Harry before dropping to Draco's side.

"Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur." Slowly the wounds started to close, and the blood rose from the water and poured back into Draco's pale body. In a crazed thought Harry ran from the bathroom. The book made his do this. The book told him this spell. He had to get rid of it.

Oooo

Hermione was peacefully eating breakfast when the wind was knocked out of her. She started chocking on her food before Ginny hit her hard on the back.

"You ok Hermione?"

"Can't … breath." She was clutching her throat and chest while Ginny stood up.

"Come on. Let's got to the hospital wing just to be safe." As soon as Hermione stood her legs gave wave and she was latched on to Ginny. Her breathing was rigid and rough as she tried to focus on the walking, not the pain that was only increasing.

She immediately flopped down on an open bed as Ginny ran to get help. Madam Pomphrey. Her eyes were only closed for a second before Snape came bursting throw the doors, with a pale levitating Draco.

Madam Pomphrey came running in. Shoving past Ginny. "Severus what happened?"

Snape did a quick scan of the room. He locked eyes with a ghost like Hermione for only a second. "It seems that mister Malfoy and Potter got into a wand duel. The result was Potter using Dark Magic against Malfoy." His eyes flickered over to Hermione's once more. She felt the pain in her chest suddenly intensify as Snape threw open the doors and left once more.

Hermione cast Ginny a quick look. She understood and left the room to find Harry. Deep down Hermione knew the boom did this. It had to be involved in some way.

Slowly she stood from her bed and fell into the chair next to Draco. She grabbed his hand tightly within hers. She saw the questioning look in Pomphrey's eyes. She also felt the change in eye color as clear tears from her black orbs rolled down her cheeks like so many times before. Her gaze was glued to a certain Slytherin who snaked his way into her life. She never thought it could hurt this much to see someone you cared so deeply about in pain. Harry had love to protect him but Draco had no one.

Hours later Draco started to stir. His eyes flickered open and he was meet with complete darkness. He shifted his stiff head to the side and saw a sleeping Gryffindor. Curls spread all throughout her head were now randomly against the hospital sheets. He let the smile play on his lips for a little while longer until the realization hit him. It would have to be tonight.

He grazed his cold fingers against her cheek until she started to stir as well.

"Hermione … wake up ... Hermione."

Her head shot up in a rush of movement as she tried to adjust to the darkness around her. "Draco you're okay!"

"Take me to the Room of Requirements."

"Yeah… wait what?"

"Room of Requirements now." He started to get out of bed and Hermione had no other choice but to help him.

It took some effort but they both were now sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Draco?"

"Hmm..." His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. He would miss this.

"I was thinking… that um…. you should make me yours… now." She looked up to his wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "It's just that I know you only have so long until your birthday and seeing you on that bed hurt lite something within me. I want to be with you. And if the war really does happen I can't have you dying because we didn't bond." She smiled sheepishly as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"More than you would think. I want this to happen."

"Then my love, stand with me." He helped her up and stood in front of her. His hands were resting on her hips as hers peacefully rested against his chest. He removed one hand to cup her face. Slowly he brought his lips to hers before making his way down. He kissed her cheek, jawline, then neck. He nibbled on a few parts of open skin and was thrilled with the moans she released. In an instant, his fangs appeared and sunk deep into her neck.

Hermione let out a stuttered breath as she clung on to Draco. At first it hurt but the raw emotion that passed through her body was like a blanket. Pleasure was the only thing she could feel as Draco withdrew his fangs and licked the exposed area.

They looked into each other's eyes for only a moment before Hermione jumped him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs hooked onto his hips. His arms instinctively went around her waist as he stumbled back a few steps. He managed to find a wall and had her pushed up against it.

"I'm not hurting you … am I?"

"Quite the opposite." She dove for his pale lips. Fireworks exploded between their mouths as Draco pushed her further against the wall. Her hands were tangled in his hair. She playfully pulled the bottom and enjoyed the moans he released into her mouth. His body was holding her against the wall as his hands traveled up her legs. Closer and closer to her underwear.

Unable to speck she teasingly bite his lip. He pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his semi swollen lips. She pushed him away and dropped to the floor. She didn't notice the change on his face as she started to leave the room.

"Hermione?"

She turned around to see Draco, wand drawn, with pain present in his eyes. "Draco?" She tried to take a step forward.

He quickly stepped back. "Please Hermione. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Please. Draco, we can get through this. You don't have to do this!" Tears were now escaping her brown orbs.

"We both knew I would have to do this! In a few hours, I must do something that will be so unforgivable. It would be better if you never knew." He finally raised his head. Both faces were painted with the pain of years to come.

"I know. I've always known. Please Draco. Don't."

"Hermione I will always love you." His hand was shaking from the emotion his body was pulsing.

Her only response were more tears and a head shake. "I will never stop loving you."

"Obliviate." His heart ached in pain as all her memories of them together slowly disappeared before his own eyes.

 **Authors note:** I'm sorry! But I know I don't get reviews. But I can't decide if I should just right like a 5 years later chapter or do the whole 7th year thing. Draco will obviously be more present. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The End Is Near**

 **Authors Note:** Ok so I'm leaning more towards writing a 7th year. But then again the amount of answers I got for both was even. But I would like to remind you guys of something. If I do a five years later she may or may not get her memory back but that does not mean she will end up with Draco. Also for a 7th year Harry, Ron, and Hermione will most likely follow the book but we will see into Voldemort's inner circle. And the things he makes people do and what he does to them. But again, it does not mean she will get her memory back and end up with Draco. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but I fall asleep every night wishing I did.

Oooo

Her eyes slowly regained focus as she swept over the vast room. They eventually settled on the figure in front of her. "Malfoy? Are we in the Room of Requirements? How did you get me in here? Oh, you bloody ferret, did you hex me!"

Draco was unable to meet her eyes. The pain of seeing those brown orbs that once pinned for him, now coated in hatred could crack anyone. "Get out."

"What?" She stepped back in shock. The hostility of his voice rang through the room. The whole situation was rather confusing. "Malfoy you can't just" –

"Granger get out!" His booming voice made its appearance once more. She cast him one more look before throwing her hands up in frustration and leaving the room.

Everything hurt. The way she called him Malfoy. The way he called her Granger. They way he acted towards her. It all hurt. It broke him. He used to be Draco and she used to be Hermione. He could only lift his head to stare at the spot she once vacated.

He had to stop thinking this way. He had a job to do. The Death Eaters would appear in the cabinet ant moment now. Waiting for him. _Him_.

He hated that word. _Him_. Like all this was his fault. He already knew that. Even if he couldn't say it allowed.

He took a little amount of his strength left to turn and approach the cabinet. "Harmonia Nectere Passus. Harmonia Nectere Passus." He jumped back when a loud bang erupted from within the Cabinet. The door slowly creeped open as Bellatrix stepped out laughing. Followed by other various Death Eaters.

It was really happening. He would kill one of the worlds greatest wizards. There was no turning back now. He may not die due to the bond but Voldemort was real. Someone Draco pitied and feared.

He left the room with a dozen others. He would go to the Astronomy tower like Snape instructed. His fellow Death Eaters would be sealing the grounds and attacking anyone who tried to interfere.

He slowly disappeared from the group as his horrid aunt couldn't stop blowing things up. He could only hope Hermione was safe in her common room. She talked about Harry going somewhere with Dumbledore but that wouldn't stop her from going there. It's not like she went to the library for reading. Everything hurt again. He couldn't think about her like this anymore. She had to return to Granger. The annoying little mudblood.

Completely lost in his thoughts he appeared in front of the steps that would seal his fate. This was how it was always meant to be. He took a deep breath before talking the first step to his new life.

"Good evening Draco." Dumbledore stood before him. No sign of fear present in his eyes. "What brings you here on this fine spring evening?"

Draco kept his wand raised. He had to do this. "Who else is here? I heard you talking." His voice come out a panicked and rushed. The sooner this was over the sooner he could die. He never wanted to live in a world without Hermione.

"I often talk aloud to myself, I find it extra ordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself Draco?" There was a pause as Draco eyed the mysterious man. Pain started to form on his face. "Draco you are no assassin."

"How do you know what I am! I've done things that would shock you!" Why was this man hopeful. Why did it seem that Dumbledore was the only one who understood? The only one that saw the good in him anymore.

"Oh, like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bare a cursed necklace to me. Like replacing a bottle of alcohol with one laced with poison. Forgive me Draco, but I cannot help but feel these actions are so weak that you heart cants really of been in it."

"He trust me!" Draco hated the childish words that escaped his lips. He hated the use of his first name. The way Dumbledore could read him so easily. He hated himself the most. "I was chosen!"

In an instant Draco's wand was forgotten and his left arm was exposed for the world to see. The wind rippled by the tower as his Dark Mark swirled on his arm. A symbol of everything he was. The shock in Dumbledore's eyes would never be forgotten. He showed pity on Draco.

"That must not have been easy on Miss Granger but alas I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore slowly withdrew his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" The noise of his professor's wand hitting the floor could be heard through the whole tower. He knew nothing about Hermione. He was just trying to trick him.

"Draco. Draco." A door creeped open from below. "You're not alone, there are others. How?" The fascination in the old man's eyes looked crazed in a moment like this.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements. I've been mending it." Why was he revealing so much? Why couldn't he just do what the Dark Lord intended.

"It has a brother. A twin."

"At Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Ingenious." Draco's breathing was becoming heavy. This man knew his fate. It had been sealed like Draco's months possibly years ago. "Draco I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choses. Please let me help you." Why was Dumbledore doing this. The idea of anyone trying to help him seemed impossible. He deserved nothing.

"I don't want you help. Don't you understand. I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's going to kill me." The last part come out as a whisper. Tears threaten to leak from his eyes as he tried with all his power to contain them. Anyone who came in would be able to recognize the pain his face was portraying. Draco was on the verge of lowering his wand. He thought maybe he could get away. Maybe Dumbledore could really help him. His hopes and dreams burned before his eyes as the other Death Eaters joined the party. He was childish for thinking there was a way out.

"Well look what we have here." Bellatrix's voice broke through the rising tension of the room. "Well done Draco." She whispered the last part in his ear This was it. He would kill Dumbledore.

"Good evening Bellatrix. I believe introductions are in order don't you think." Draco kept his wand raised. He honored the man for being so clam in a moment like this. The last moments of his life.

"Love to Albus. But I'm afraid were on a bite of a tight schedule. Do it!" She was now completely facing Draco. His eyes flashed between his aunt and headmaster.

"He doesn't have the stomach. Just like his father." Draco didn't recognize the Death Eater who spoke up. Bit it gave him a chance to look anywhere but Dumbledore. 'I'd finish him my own way."

"No! The Dark Lord was clear. Draco has to do it." How could she be so stupid. How could Draco have ever loved his aunt. She was beyond crazy. Sucked into a world she couldn't even see was wrong. "This is your moment. Do it. Go on Draco! Now!" Her voice was becoming inpatient. Draco felt his heart stop and his throat go dry. He couldn't make sense of what was happening.

He raised his wand higher. Taking in short breaths. He could feel the words daring to escape his quivering lips.

"No." Snape appeared out of nowhere. Finally, Draco could now drop his wand and soak into the darkness. He never thought he would be so happy in a moment like this to see his hated potions professor.

"Severus." Dumbledore voice boomed through the tower as the two professors looked deep within each other. "Please." There was no sorrow or fear shown within Dumbledore. Only acceptance.

"Avada Kedavra." The green light shot from Snape's wand and entangles itself around the victim. The force sent him stumbling back and over the edge. He fell through the air as his heart came to a stop.

Everything went into motion. Bellatrix screamed with joy as she shot a dark mark into the air. Draco stood there frozen however. It all happened so fast that he couldn't wrap his head around the death.

A frim hand was placed on his shoulder and spun him around. This was the last time he would be at Hogwarts. Everything would change.

Draco ran down the steps. Voices were shouting all around him. He was about to run down the corridor when the same firm hand grabbed his arm. "Draco we have to go." He eyed the man who killed Dumbledore slowly before ripping his arm away. How could a friend kill another.

"I have to do something." He was running down the corridor before Snape had the chance to stop him once more.

There she was, leaving the library. He silently cursed her for being a bookworm. Always doing homework that was weeks away. "Granger!"

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "What do you want Malfoy?" She continued to walk in the opposite direction.

Without warning he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into an empty classroom. Once inside he placed a silencing charm around them. She was pushed up against the wall while his arms were on either side or her small frame. Trapping her.

"Malfoy let me go! You can't just do that. I'm serious you stupid ferret!" She reached for her wand but he was to quick. He ripped it from her grasp and threw it across the room.

"Ugh! Let me out! And give me my wand. Sometimes you can be" – Draco silenced her with one finally kiss. He knew it was selfish but she just tasted so good. His arms stayed on the wall while hers rested by her side. But to Draco's surprise she was kissing back. The moment their kips touched it was like a spark. The energy and passion was still there. Even if she didn't know it.

When he pulled away he noticed a very warm blush on her cheeks. He would have smirked if the moment wasn't so serious. "Dumbledore is dead." It came out as a whisper.

Her head shot up to meet his gaze. "Malfoy this isn't funny. I don't know if you're playing a prank on me but you shouldn't joke about that."

He was starting to become frustrated with their minimum time. "Hermione listen to me! Dumbledore is dead. You have to trust me!"

He could read her emotions so well. Spending months with someone allows you to pick up on a few this. The bond was just a bonus. But he could tell she as in deep thought. Her only response was a head nod.

"Find Potter and Weasely. Stay in the common room until it's safe to leave. The professors probably already know he's dead. Can you do this for me?"

She nodded her head again. He moved his arms and let her get her wand. Her hand was on the doorknob before she spoke again. "Where will you be going?"

"Away."

He saw he head nod one more time. She started to turn the nob. "Draco … be careful."

"Always."

With that she was gone. The use of his first name made his heart flutter. Maybe there was hope. Maybe she wouldn't really be his one day.

He left the room, wand in hand, joining the other Death Eaters in the Great Hall as Bellatrix broke plate after plate.

A few more curses were shared as Draco tried to stay in the back ground. They made it all the way to Hagrid's hut before Bellatrix had to set it on fire.

Little did they know someone saw everything. "Snape! He trusted you! He trusted you!" Potter came running out of the woods shouting endless curses at Snape. He was able to block every single one easily. He shot one back, causing Potter to fly 20 feet from where he stood and hit the floor.

None the less he could back up. "Fight back! You coward." Once again Harry was thrown from his feet. In this moment Draco truly respected the courage and loyalty he contained.

Snape started to walk away as Potter stood one last time. He was shouting the curse he used against Draco only days before. Something clicked in Snape and he approached Harry's tried body on the ground. He kicked his wand away before bending down to look him in the eyes.

"How dare you use my own spell against me. I'm the Half-Blood Prince."

Snape dramatically turned around and signaled for Draco to follow. This was really it like so many times before. The war had begun and he was on the wrong side. Born onto a side he resented but could never show. He couldn't only imagine the things the Dark Lord would do to him and others. The missions he would be sent on and the things he would have to witness. This was it.

His mind flashed to Hermione one last time. He knew she would fight alongside Potter. Draco only hoped she was smart enough to survive and Potter was smart enough not to get her killed.

Meanwhile Harry had risen from his spot on the ground and made his way back to the castle. Upon entering everyone was surrounding the body of the beloved Headmaster. He broke thought the coward and dropped down beside him. Hermione watched as tears escaped her eyes.

Draco hadn't lied to her. He was completely honest. Hermione couldn't understand why. He could have put himself in so much danger by seeking her out and telling her. But he did it anyways.

She reached up and touched her lips. She as well felt the spark but would never admit to it. His actions were so confusing to her and she felt as if a portion of her life was missing. She didn't feel complete. But his touch felt right.

She hated thinking like this. He would always be Draco Malfoy. A Death Eater. A bully.

But now every time she thought of him her heart skipped a beat. Trying to contradict her own thoughts.

 **Authors note:** Don't forget to leave me your suggestions! There will also be about one more chapter before I decide on a 5 years later or 7th year continuation! Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Mystery Man**

 **Authors note:** So yeah I'm doing a 7th year. Enjoy!

Oooo

Once the Dark Mark was removed from the sky, Hagrid worked up the courage to move the body.

McGonagall was the first to speck up. "Students, a great tragedy has happened but we must all return to our common rooms. All classes and end of year exams will be cancelled." Tears were rolling down her face as she looked one once at Hagrid.

No one cheered that testing was canceled. No one smiled or even clapped. The courtyard was in tears as students started to file out. Harry continued to kneel by the area Dumbledore once rested. Ginny and Ron went to see their brother in the hospital wing.

They were the only ones left. "Harry…" Hermione took a few steps forwards and sat down beside him. He broke his gaze from the grass to look at her. No tears were leaking from his eyes but the pain you could see within them was undeniable.

"I was right in a way." A wicked smile took the place of Harry's frown. "Draco was a Death Eater. Or should I say is." He let a soft chuckle escape his lips.

Hermione felt her throat dry at the news. She couldn't understand why he had this effect on her. "Did he … was he …?"

"No. It was Snape. Draco was lowering his wand. But Snape finished it. It was always Snape." Hermione let out a silent breath. Her strange meeting got her thinking. Maybe Draco wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Just maybe.

"Harry we should go inside. The funeral should be tomorrow." He nodded his head as he stood up, still clutching some kind of locket.

Oooo

Hermione sat with Harry in the back row as Dumbledore's body was carried to the casket. So many people were crying. People who didn't even know Dumbledore as good as she did or Harry. She looked over and saw the struggle on his face. Why did he always have to be strong? It's okay to cry for a loved one. Especially someone who cared greatly for Harry.

"We have gathered here today to mourn the loss of a professor, headmaster, and friend." Hermione didn't recognize the minister. She didn't care. Her mind was swirling with the possibilities of next year as she reached up to rub her aching neck.

"Ow!" She yelled in a hushed whisper.

Harry broke his death glare at a few other students to look at her questionably.

"Nothing." She however continued to touch the tender area of skin. Was she scratched? She would have to check later.

Oooo

The wind ripped through her hair as she joined Harry by the Astronomy tower railing.

"I never realized how beautiful Hogwarts was."

She copied him. The sun was just setting beyond the mountains as the remainder of light sprinkled over the lake. Sending flashes every which way.

"Yeah." A small brown owl flew past the tress and into the clouds.

"It's not real.

"Hmm?"

"The horcrux." Harry handed her the locket. She fiddled with it between her fingers before opening it. Allowing a small piece of paper to fall into her palm.

She carefully unfolded the fragile paper. "To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet you match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B. Who is R.A.B?"

"No idea."

"Well I'm sure we can figure that out."

"No Hermione. I won't be returning next year. I must finish this job Dumbledore has given me. I can't have anyone else die for me."

"Honestly Harry, sometimes you can be really thick. Do you really think you can do this alone?"

"Well…"

"Ron and I are coming with you." Hermione shifted over and nudged Harry's shoulder with hers. "You know he's okay with it. Ron. But if I were you I would keep the snogging to a minimum around him. She is his sister."

It was the first-time Harry let out a true laugh in what seemed like forever. His presence could either lighten or darken a room. Similar to the way James was, or at least described.

"Thanks Hermione." He grabbed her hand with watery eyes.

She didn't know how long they stood there without moving or talking. Just staring off into the distance.

Oooo

Hours later Hermione was in the bathroom, looking at the mysterious holes on her neck when a tapping came from a window inside the girl's dormitory. She huffed in frustration at not knowing where the bug like bite came from. Quickly she ran into the room rather annoyed with the consent tapping.

She came face to face with a truly gorgeous owl. It continued to tap on the window as his blue eyes locked with hers, it also continued to flutter its great black wings.

Why did that remind her of something. Still slightly stunned she pushed open the window, allowing the owl access. It hooted in appreciation before promptly sticking out his right leg.

She quickly withdrew the letter as she ran to get some treats. The owl ate them elegantly but decided to bite her finger last minute.

"Hey!" The only response was a wink before the owl flew out of the window. She still couldn't believe an owl just winked. The owner must be truly amazing.

Her eyes drew back to the dirty letter that still seemed to shine.

 _Dear HG,_

 _Please do not try and send a letter back. The owl is all I need for conformation that you are still living and well. I am truly sorry about the lose you and Hogwarts experienced. I hope you will be strong enough to forgive and more past this. But please be careful. I know of the journey you plan on taking with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Your safety is my number one priority. I'm sorry this letter contains so little and is rather confusing. Please do not try and figure out who I am. Your secrets will always be safe with me._

 _Always yours._

Hermione stared down at the letter in complete disbelief. This person knew far more than she was willing to be comfortable with. His small neat hand writing seemed so familiar to her. Her mind flashed to Snape due to the potions book but that seemed completely ridiculous. Then who was it? Why did they care for her? She was slightly offended.

She didn't care about the writers wishes. She had to know who sent it. He or she said keeping her safe was important but that could be a trick or lie. The letter could be from Voldemort himself. Even though she highly doubted that.

Best not to tell Harry and Ron though. She careful stuck the letter away in her trunk, knowing soon enough she would not be returning to this school till after the war. The thought saddens her even though she was doing the right thing.

Oooo

"Hermione come on the trains are leaving soon."

"Okay coming." She stood facing the Great Hall. Thinking it was her last time. Hogwarts would always have a place in her heart. It introduced her to the world she was made for. The world she was meant to be in.

She cast one last look before turning away. Harry, Ron, and Ginny only steps ahead of her. She plastered a fake smile on her face before joining her friends.

They took a compartment towards the back of the train. Away from all the prying eyes.

"So Harry, you'll be coming to the burrow for the wedding, right?" Ron was just trying to break the silence.

"Oh I don't know if I'll have time."

"Mate you have to. Mum would kill you if you didn't."

The compartment filled with silence once more. The tension only grew as the train continued.

Suddenly Harry's hand rested against her thigh. She looked up at him to see a small smile gracing his lips. "Hermione it will be okay."

She nodded her head even though she wasn't thinking about the war. She was thinking about that bloody letter. It's only been a day but the letter was like a constant reminder of something she just couldn't place.

Oooo

Hour went by consisting of useless chatter. About the wedding, burrow, Voldemort and the only one that seemed to spark her attention. Draco Malfoy.

Every time Ron insulted him it was like a flame burning brighter inside her chest. Maybe it was because he kissed her only days ago or maybe it was the fact he didn't lie to her. The change in character on that horrible day allowed Hermione to see a glimpse of his good side.

Oooo

"Draco honey, why won't you tell me?" Even in times of war Narcissa could be agonizing.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So you found her." Narcissa clasped her hands together in excitement. "Draco." A little more serious this time. "Your birthday is only three months away… you know what will happen if you haven't started the bonding process."

"Yes mother." He snapped rather rudely. "We have completed the first mating ritual, so don't worry, your coward son won't die… yet."

Narcissa was not accepting his tone and chose to ignore it. "So when do I get to meet her?"

The bafflement on her son's face was priceless in a time like this. "Please mother, she will never be mine." He sat down with his head in his hands. "I can't be thinking about her when I'm about to see the Dark Lord." He growled in frustration.

"I only have one question."

He nodded his head slowly as his hands graced his hair.

"Do you love her?"

Draco starred, stone cold at the women who loved him dearly. He already knew the answer but would his mother wish for a lie?

"Yes… and I always will." He growled in frustration once more. Falling into a pit of hopelessness.

Oooo

"Yes Lucius I heard of the work your son did but will that be enough, He failed to kill Dumbledore."

"My Lord please, Dumbledore is still dead."

"Silence!"

Lucius stepped back in fear, leaving his only son to take on the Dark Lord. "It does not matter Dumbledore is dead. Your son failed! Just like you, a coward." His voice slashed through the room like ice as those red eyes locked with Draco's. "Legilimens!"

An attack filtered through Draco's mind. He could feel the Dark lord trying to break down his walls. But he was careful with what he showed. Calling Granger a mudblood, making fun of Potter, finishing the vanishing cabinet, and disarming Dumbledore. Suddenly five simple words slipped through his barrier as the Dark Lord pulled back in rage.

'I have to do this….' The words still echoed around his head as he stepped back to regain his composure. He could feel his heart beat increasing as Voldemort raised his wand without a second thought.

"Well, I guess I just have to do this…. Crucio!" Voldemort laughing was heard in the background as Draco's body began thrashing against the floor.

A hot spark went straight into his heart and pulsed though his veins. Increasing with every beat. The sizzling sound of his burning skin smashing against the cold stone floor could be heard throughout the room filled with laughter. One last blow ended his pain as he passed out cold. Feeling the flames erupting all around him. He knew in this moment, things had to change.

Meanwhile Hermione has returned home and was sleeping peacefully until horrid images flashed through her brain. Sirius dying, Harry falling off his broom, Hagrid being attacked, Dumbledore's lifeless body, Voldemort's red eyes. Suddenly ghostly screams escaped her mouth as she gripped on to her sheets. She could see Harry and Ron's last breath escaping their lips. It wasn't until she looked down to find herself holding the wand, louder screamed formed.

Louder and louder they grew as her bed started to heat up. It was like she was thrown into a fire with no escape as her whole body broke into cold sweats.

"Hermione! Honey! Please wake up!"

Her black eyes flashed open as she met the scared once of her parents. Her mouth immediately closed and her eyes widen from her parents worried expressions.

"Honey," Mrs. Granger wiped her sweaty cheek. "Your eyes are black."

Hermione stopped clutching her sheets for only a second. "Wh… what?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 I'm Holey**

 **Authors Note:** Okay so the parts of Hermione and Harry hugging in this is not meant to be romantic. They are just truly the best relation friends can have. Practically brother and sister. Enjoy!

Oooo

Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She stared at the floor afraid of what her reflection would behold. Slowly she raised her head and gasped at her own reflection. Covering her mouth with her hands and stepping back until she was pressed up against the wall.

It wasn't that her brown eyes turned black. Everything was black. The white parts were no longer there. She hesitantly stepped forward and leaned as close as she could to the mirror, examining the depths of her new black eyes.

It angered her not knowing why she had them. Or if they would ever go away. Suddenly the bite mark on her neck that became a scar zapped with pain. She let out a rigid breath as she cupped her neck. Her new eyes became glossy as unexpecting tears were rolling down her face.

She threw open the door and ran to her mom. Clinging onto her. "What's happening to me?" Tears were staining her mother's sleeping gown.

"Oh honey I wish I knew." She kissed the top of her head and continued to stroke her hair.

Oooo

"Ugh." Draco shifted on the uncomfortable couch as his body ached in pain.

His mother soon came running over. "Draco honey your awake."

"Ugh." He could barely open his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him." Narcissa poured a warm liquid down his burning throat that gave him a sense of false energy. "Your father tried."

"My fathers a coward! The Dark Lord is right! I'm just like him. It's not like it's the first time." He sat up abruptly, tearing into his crying mother.

"Draco please!"

"No! This is your fault. We are here because of you and him. You let him give me the Dark Mark. You never tried to stop him. Acting like it was a reward! It's a death sentence. If Potter succeeds we are all going off to Azkaban! You did this. You married into this." His words were harsh as he never broke eye contact from his mother.

"Please calm down! Your eyes are black!" His mother fell to her knees, gripping his arm, sobbing.

"What?"

She raised her wet face to stare at her dry sons. "Your eyes are black."

Images of Hermione flashed before his eyes as a rush of sympathy coated his core. "Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry." He gripped her hand to show his forgiveness.

"No Draco, your right. This have to change."

Oooo

Weeks went by and it was almost Bill and Fleurs wedding. Meaning Hermione would have to leave soon. She didn't feel her eyes turn black as she grabbed her wand and slowly slipped downstairs. Her entire body was shaking as she continued to walk.

This was the right thing to do. The war had started and her parent wouldn't be safe. Especially as muggles. They would be killed without a second thought, even tortured.

She stood there standing in the door way. Watching her parents sitting together laughing. Unsteadily she raised her shaking wand and pointed it between the two. A single tear fell from her face at thinking this may be the last time she sees them.

"Obliviate." It came out as a whisper as she curled her wand. Suddenly every picture within the house containing her started to disappear. Her parents stood there frozen as their memory of their only daughter was slowly washing away.

Once she was sure they had no clue who she was anymore she began modifying their memories. Her mother became Monica and her father became Wendell. She left two one way tickets to Australia on the table before them.

She grabbed her bag and cast the new happy couple one last look before closing the door behind her and walking to the spot the protkey was placed for her.

Meanwhile Draco's eyes had as well turned black. It wasn't uncommon. During the last few weeks they would change anytime Hermione was feeling a strong emotion.

That is why when they changed he continued to read his book, thinking nothing of it. Until her soft scared voice rang through his ears. 'Obliviate.'

He dropped his book and his heart started to beat faster. He had never been able to hear her before. The action and word made him shiver. Why was she using it? Practice? Or had she used it on someone?

The possibilities seemed endless as his hands started to sweat.

Curiosity and worry got the better of him as he went on a search for ever Veela book the Manor owned. If there was a way of communicating to her he had to find it. He never realized how much he could miss someone's voice until he couldn't hear it ever again.

Oooo

Hermione landed right in front of the Burrow. Soon Ginny came out and greeted her with a hug.

"Hermione! How are you?"

"Just fine, how about you?"

"Well the house has been absolutely crazy. So many people running around trying to get stuff done! I'm just glad there's another girl I can talk to. Fleur is kind of … interesting."

Hermione had to laugh at her friend. Always caught up in her own world even in a time of war. It was like a breath of fresh air. "So how are things going with Harry?"

"We talked over the summer but I am just so excited to see him tomorrow. How are things with you and Ron."

'The normal. We are on speaking terms but I just want to be his best friend again. Nothing more."

Ginny threw her arm over Hermione's shoulder. "You go girl. It's good to know what you want. I'm just glad it not my dim-witted brother anymore."

"Ginny!" Hermione tried to scold her friend but they couldn't help the giggles that erupted between the two.

Oooo

"Severus. I was beginning to think you lost your way. I saved you a seat." The Dark Lords voice boomed throughout the large room with a long table, contained with various Death Eaters.

Draco and his parents were of those select few. However, Draco couldn't help but look at the women hanging above the table. He knew she was a Hogwarts professor but couldn't place her.

"My Lord, the Potter boy with be leaving next week." Draco didn't know this Death Eater.

"My Lord, if I may." Snape was the one this time to speck up.

"That is false information. They boy will be leaving tomorrow at seven. He will be going to a safe house and once there untouchable."

"Untouchable."

"Yes my Lord. Many spells have been placed for his safety."

"Well done Severus."

"My Lord. I volunteer to kill the boy!" Draco cringed at how excited his aunt sounded.

"Bellatrix I thank you for the offer but I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. Now I cannot do so with my wand so who would like to offer me theirs." Voldemort stood from his chair and started walking around the table.

"No one?" The closer he got to Draco's chair the faster his heart beat. Voldemort was now standing right behind him, gripping the tips of his chair. Draco felt his breathing spot and his face pale. His eyes threaten to turn black from fear but he tried to focus all his energy on the task. He could not let the Dark Lord know he was a Veela.

"Lucius, how about you."

"My Lord."

"Silence. Having me asking for your wand should be one of the highest honors, now hand it over."

"Yes my Lord." Timidly he withdrew his wand and handed it, whilst shaking to the Dark Lord.

"I believe you have all seen our quest. This is Charity Burbage. She was until recently a professor at Hogwarts. She taught muggle studies."

Voldemort waited as the room filled with laughter. "She actually likes muggles! And encourages relations between us and them!"

Disgust soon drew on everyone's face. Some were muttering things about mudbloods and blood traitors.

Suddenly Charity Burbage uttered the last words she will ever speck again. "Severus. Severus please."

Draco's heart was beating faster as all eyes drew to Snape. Voldemort has a crazed smile. "Avada Kedavra." Burbage's body dropped to the table as Draco's breath caught and he leaned further back into his chair.

"Nagini, eat." The snake slowly slide onto the table and devoured Draco's former teacher whole. All the Death Eaters had to stay and watch the gruesome view.

Oooo

"Harry!" Right when he opened the door Hermione flung into his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Soon followed by so many others.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Hush. Hush!" Mad-Eye Moody walked to the front of the fourteen people in the room. "Now Harry you still have the trace on you, but incase anything happens, the Death Eaters won't know which one is you."

"What do you mean which one?"

"I believe you recognize this." Mad-Eye whipped out a flask of Polyjuice potion.

"No! I won't let you. No one is dying for me."

"I told you." Hermione was the first to speck up as went behind Harry, pulling some of his hair out.

"Ow!"

"Good job girly. Now right into the flask."

George, Fred, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, and Mundungus Fletcher stood together in a line to take the juice. After the transformation was done, all the Harry's were wearing the same clothing, it was time to pair up.

"Harry is with Hagrid. Fleur is with Bill. Fred go with Arthur. Ron with Nymphadora. Hermione with Kingsley and George with Lupin. Mundungus you're going with me."

The fourteen went out into the streets. Some on brooms and others on Thestrals. Hermione was terrified and hung onto Kingsley tight.

"Ready … Go!"

The sound of wing flew through Hermione's ears as they kept getting higher and higher, Suddenly Death Eaters in Dark cloaks emerged from the shadows. Without hesitation, Unforgivable Curses were being thrown every way.

Hermione and Kingsley continued with four Death Eaters on their tail. All wands were drawn.

"Stupefy!" Hermione was screaming countless curses and blocking spells. She managed to knock a Death Eater of his broom as a killing curse flew inches away from her arm.

Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to attack the others. Kingsley also managed to knock a Death Eater off but the other two disappeared like they were never there.

Hermione was shaking. She kept her wand raised until they landed safely at the Burrow. She saw two Harrys. One in front of her and one behind her. When Ron started to change back she ran in front of her and straight into Harry's arms.

"You're okay! Oh, Harry I was so worried."

Fred and Arthur retuned as Bill announced Mad-Eye was dead.

Soon however everyone came running into the small house when they heard George was hurt. Hermione clung to Harry's side as Fred approached his twin brother. Who was missing an ear.

"How you feeling, Georgie?"

"Saint-like. I'm Holy."

"Come again."

"I'm holey, Fred. Get it?"

"The whole wide world of ear-related humor and you go for 'I'm holey'. That's pathetic."

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you."

The room broke into a comfortable laughter. Hermione never noticed her eyes go black turn in the battle and change when she was safe again.

Draco's changed as well but he knew why she was afraid. He knew Potter was being moved tonight and when his eyes changed back to their normal color he was terrified. He knew she wasn't dead because he was still alive but she could be badly hurt.

He spent the whole night pacing back and forth. Going over thousands of possibilities of what could have happened to his mate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Malfoy?**

 **Authors Note:** Please forgive me! I had a very long week and a very important test on Friday. Also on Friday I went and saw Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them! 10/10 I recommend! Anyway, enjoy.

Oooo

"Guys! Guys! Wake up!"

"Hermione?" Harry crooks out while reaching for his glasses.

"Bloody hell." Ron manage to say after covering his body. Like she was looking anyway.

"The wedding is today and we all have to help. You two can't sleep all day." With that Hermione left the room and made sure the door stayed open so at least one of them would have to get up and close it.

Hermione continued to walk down the winding staircases until she practically ran into Mrs. Weasley. "Oh I'm sorry dear."

"It's okay but I was wondering how I could help out this morning?"

"Well dear you could help Ginny and I in the kitchen."

"Okay thanks." Hermione made her way to the kitchen and found Ginny wearing a lovely black and white dress with flowers. She on the other hand was wearing a red dress that ended just before the knee. It fit her quite well and really helped show off her features. Her hair fell in elegant curls just past her shoulders.

"Ginny you look gorgeous!"

"So do you!" The two girls ran together for a huge while in a fit of giggles.

Oooo

The wedding had started and the area was in an uproar of noise. Everywhere people were either dancing, eating, or talking. Hermione was basking in the beauty alone as Victor Krum approached her.

"May I 'ave this 'ance?" He leaned over leaving his hand hovering for her to take.

"Certainly." Hermione's eyes were sparkling as he led her to the dance floor. There their chatter was light and soft. Talking about various topics as they either slow danced or twirled with the crowd. Hermione had to admit Victor was an amazing dancer. She only hoped he thought the same of her. The wedding was rudely interrupted however as the lights flickered off and a patronus swan in the middle of them.

A booming voice rang through the small tent for the wedding. Everyone went silent. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

It was like time froze. Everyone stood staring at the spot the message once came from. The room broke into chaos as spells went flying in every direction.

Hermione ripped away from Krum and started battling various Death Eaters. Eventually she was in the back of the tent scanning for Ron and Harry throughout the battle. A voice from behind made her blood chill.

"Hermione?" She spun around wand drawn and lost herself in his grey eyes that swam with worry.

"Malfoy?" She noticed his wand wasn't drawn while she kept hers raised.

"Hermione leave! Get Potter and Weasley and get out of her. You can't be here. You could get taken, or hurt!"

When he grabbed her arm to push her forward she felt a volt of electricity shoot through her arm but was to stunned from his motivates. She reluctantly broke her gaze from his darkening eyes when she spotted Ron a little way away. She ran to him and latched on as they went to find Harry. She cast one last look in the direction of Malfoy and found him wand drawn, eyes black, dueling someone. Her pulse started to beat faster. They finally found Harry and in an instant, they were gone. She brought the group right outside a muggle coffee shop she used to go to all the time.

"Where are we?" Hermione was leading them into a dark alley way.

"Central Plaza. Muggle place. First place I could think of. Now put these on."

Hermione was arms deep into the tiny hand bag she was carrying at the party. Ron's curiosity got the best of him.

"How are you doing that."

"Undetectable extending charm. I've had the supplies packed for weeks."

The boys were looking at her in awe. Like she was some miracle worker. Due to the darkness, they couldn't see her cheeks darken at their gratitude.

They were seating in the coffee shop discussing what they should do. Hermione however kept replaying the conversation with Malfoy. The whole thing confused her like the night Dumbledore died. Why was he acting like this?

"We can go to Grimmauld Place." Harry was proud with his answer as two men in janitor or construction uniform workers walking in, silencing their conversation.

Hermione watched the two with curiosity as they stiffly approached the counter. In a split second she saw the larger man reach for his wand and did what anyone would have done.

"Duck!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione flew from the table and onto the ground as spells barely missed them. Multiple chairs and tables were knocked over as Ron managed to stupefy the largest one.

Out of nowhere Hermione sprang from the ground. "Petrificus Totalus!" The spell flew through the glass and hit the short darker looking Death Eater right in the chest.

"We should kill them!"

"Really Ronald!"

"What, they tried to kill us."

"We are not killing them."

"Fine we could obliviate. Your good at those Hermione. You do it."

Hermione's breath caught as she approached the bodies. She truly hated Ron in this moment. Did he not understand how this spell made her feel? How she lost complete feeling from using it. Just because you are good at a spell doesn't mean you should have to do it. Like taking someone's memories away. That is just a cruel action.

"Obliviate…" The words came out as a whisper like before as white mist was pulled from both Death Eaters heads and slowly disappeared back in the world. Tears threaten to escape her eyes even though these men tried to hurt them. She hated this spell.

She didn't even look at Harry and Ron as she grabbed onto their arms and brought them outside of Grimmauld Place.

As they stepped inside Hermione preformed a spell to see if anyone else was there.

"Were alone."

Ron took a step off the mate when all their tongues stuck to the roof of their mouths. Suddenly a form flew through the air that looked exactly like Albus Dumbledore. "Severus Snape. You killed me. You killed me!" Hermione managed to scream as she turned away and buried her head into Harry's shoulder. The figure rammed into them then disappeared.

"Protections. I guess to make sure Snape didn't came looking for things." Harry's words seemed to make since.

Hermione was still shaking. "Let's just all sleep down her tonight, I don't want us splitting up into different rooms until we search the whole house."

The boys nodded in agreement as they proceeded down the hallway.

Oooo

When Draco saw Hermione at the wedding he lost it. His Veela kicked into overdrive and the only thing that mattered was her. He missed her voice so much and just saying his name made his heart sore. The way his hand burned when he touched her arm. He couldn't get over the way she was looking at him either. It was kind of embarrassing how shocked she was but then again all he wanted to do was kiss her. His Veela missed her. He missed her. Every minute, ever second, of everyday. His life was her. His happy ending was her.

Even when her words 'obliviate' rang though out his thoughts again today he loved it. He loved just hearing her, knowing she was alive.

Seeing her eyes turn black at the wedding was like a gift from god. Knowing she felt something. Knowing they were connected. Knowing she would always be his no matter what the Weasley did. They were connected on a different level. Nothing the Weasel could compare to.

About a week ago Draco was reading a book that was called "Pureblood and the Possibilities." There was a larger chapter on Veela's and the traits that read:

" _Black eyes are a given. Every mate and Veela will experience them at one time or another. Wings however are only seen in males, and on very rare occasions females. If they are one hundred percent pure Veela.  
Of course there are the normal traits, like the enhancement of the senses but on extremely rare occasions a Veela and his or her mate can hear each other's thoughts, also allowing them to communicate such way. There have only been ten documented cases in the last a thousand years of such trait.  
This rare trait only happens because the connection between the two is stronger than any other. Veela's are born with a mate, someone their souls are connected to, but in cases like this their souls are almost identical. They fit together so perfectly reading each other's thoughts is a breeze.  
Another very common trait is feeling what the other feels in time of extreme pain. The level of the bond depends on how much their pain will affect you …"_

Draco's heart was beating at rapid speed. There was hope. He may not get to see Hermione but maybe soon he would be able to be in her mind. Hearing her.

Oooo

"They got away!" The Dark Lord was furious.

Antonin Dolohov was tonight's target. "My Lord there were more people at the wedding than expected. The girl was smart, she grabbed onto the boys and left."

"The filthy Mudbloods capabilities don't make up for your lack thereof."

"Yes my Lord."

"Crucio." All the Death Eaters watched as Dolohov's body began to thrash around. Chills went down Draco's spine as flashbacks of his turn being tortured resurfaced.

"Draco." He broke his eye contact from the body to meet the small red ones.

"Yes my Lord." He was trying to stop his hands from balling into fist.

'Where would Potter, the mudblood, and their friend go?"

"My Lord by now they could have gone back to the burrow or another safe house." Draco knew he had to give something good or he may also end up on the floor next to the body of Dolohov. "But if I may, Potter's godfather did own a secret house the trio could be staying at." He kept his cool and tried to show no hesitation or fear.

The Dark Lord nodded in approval. "That will be it today."

Oooo

"Can we not talk about this!" Draco slammed his fork down onto his plate. Family dinners weren't always the best for him.

"Don't talk to your mother that way." His father always had a better than you smirk on around Draco.

"Honey, I just don't understand why you won't tell us who your mate is."

"It's not important." His words were harsh as he never broke eye contact from his plate.

"I know." His father said. "Let's play a game. We ask simple questions and you answer."

"Fine." Draco didn't like the sparkle is father's eyes portrayed.

"Do we know her?"

"Yes."

"Is she smart?"

"Yes."

"Smarter than you?"

"Possibly." He couldn't help but smile as the memories of when he had to pull a book from Hermione's grasp. It was like the rest if the world was oblivious to her once she turned to a single page.

"Is she pureblood?"

Draco's head finally shot up. His face became rigid as he looked deep into his father's emotionless eyes. "You would like that wouldn't you. Because anything other than pureblood is filth correct? Especially a muggleborn or do we only refer to them as mudbloods in this household. Funny how Voldemort's a half-blood, not even pure."

In one swift motion Lucius's cane came flying through the air leaving a deep gash on his left cheek. Draco didn't react. He only gripped his knife tighter.

"Never speck the Lords name again in this household. Don't be childish Draco. That will only get you killed." With that his father whipped around leaving his mother and self alone in the room.

"She's not pureblood, is she?"

He looked over to his glassy eyed mother as drops of blood rolled down his cheek. "No."

"But you love her?"

"More than anything."

Narcissa tried to give her son an encouraging smile as he rose from the table. Leaving the room and turning down various hallways until he found his.

Once he entered his large green and black room he slammed the door shut, while smashing his fist against the expensive wood.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Kreachers Tale**

 **Authors note:** Happy Thanksgiving! At least to my American readers! Thought I would update a day early for you guys. Anyways enjoy! Also, I have seen Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them two times in the last four days. It's a must see.

Oooo

"Kreacher!"

The golden trio watched as the elf was forced to appear. After Sirius's death, the elf became Harry's but it was obvious he would prefer differently.

"Hello Kreacher." Hermione was the founder of S.P.E.W, even if this elf was cruel she would be nice.

"Filthy mudblood and blood traitors!"

"Don't call her that!" Both boys stepped forward in a protective manner and Hermione couldn't hello but smile.

"You are no longer allowed to use that word, mudblood or blood traitor again."

"Yes master." Hermione could easily tell that was something the house elf would not be able to follow without great difficulty.

"R.A.B was your previous master correct?"

"Why should I tell you that? Master."

"Because of this." Harry took the fake locket from his pocket and let it dangle between his fingers. In an instant the always cold elf broke down and dropped to the floor in endless sobs.

Harry continued. "Two years ago, there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. Did you steal in?"

"Yes." Hermione watched in horror as the elf tried to stop the painful noises escaping his lips.

"Where is it now?"

"Gone." Kreacher closed his big eyes as noiseless tears escaped his lids. Almost as if he couldn't bare the three people before him reactions.

"Gone?" The elf shivered and swayed at his words. "Kreacher I order you" –

"Harry!" Hermione was having a hard time watching the elf cry. She knew he was mean and cruel but this conversation brought something out in the elf none of them had ever seen.

"No Hermione, we need to know."

"Mundungus Fletcher." Croaked the elf, his eyes still tightly shut. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all: Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloved, the Order of Merlin, First Class, and – and."

Kreacher was gulping for air as his hallow chest rose and feel rapidly. All of a sudden, the house elf's eyes flew open in pain and he screamed.

"– and the locket, Master Regulus's locket, Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed his orders!"

"Harry please!" Hermione wanted to run and hold the wailing elf.

"No. Kreacher tell us what happen."

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. But master Regulus had proper pride, he knew what was due to the name of a Black and the dignity of his pureblood. For years, he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns … and one day a year after he joined, master Regulus came down to the kitchens to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And master Regulus said … he said … he said the Dark Lord required an elf."

The elf rocked back and forth as tears were streaming for his great brown eyes.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, knowing where this was going.

"Kreacher was very honored, very honored. So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher will him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in that cavern, was a great black lake."

Hermione eyed Harry cautiously. Knowing all too well this said cave.

"There was a boat. There was a b-basin full of potion at the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink all of it. Kreacher drank and drank and saw horrible things, Kreacher insides burned, and Kreacher cried for his master but drank till the potion was gone. The Dark Lord left me and Kreacher didn't return until master called for me. Kreacher was so thirsty."

The room seemed to soften up. Everyone including Ron felt some sympathy for the elf.

"But how did your master get the real locket?"

"M-Mater Regulus told Kreacher to take him to the cave, - to switch the lockets when he was done drinking."

The elf's sobs were coming out in rasps. "And he ordered – Kreacher to leave – without him. And he told Kreacher – to go home – and not to tell my Mistress – what he had done – but to destroy – the first locket. And he drank – all the potion – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched … as master Regulus … was dragged beneath the water and …"

"Oh Kreacher!" Hermione flung forward, tears escaping her eyes, hugging the elf.

The elf jumped back as quickly as she grabbed him. "The mudblood touched Kreacher, he will not allow it, what would his Mistress say?"

"I told you not to call her that!"

"Harry Please! Can't you see how this is affecting him!" Hermione went storming out of the room furious. Ron was obviously no help and Harry held such a grudge against the elf he couldn't help but be cruel.

They knew she created S.P.E.W. They knew she constantly talked about elves and their rights. She stormed up the stairs, into her room, and into the bathroom. She was still fuming.

How could two people be absolutely ruthless. She stared at her own reflection and let out an aggravated scream. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were blazing black. She was tired of this.

She threw open the bathroom door and flung onto the old dusty bed. She grabbed the pillow and screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

That night she fell asleep thinking about elves with big black eyes.

Oooo

The sun had set and Draco was sitting in a dark green chair in the corner of his room. The moon was starting to rise and shine sparkles of light down onto his current book. In an instant his eyes flashed to black and his grip on the book tightened.

Hermione was his first thought. She was angry, very angry. Draco couldn't help but smirk knowing it was something The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die or the Weasel said. He could practically see their dumb faces as she stormed out of the room. It happened multiple times at Hogwarts.

After another two hours of reading he crawled into bed and let the smile show on his face. Every memory of Hermione played in his mind until the next morning.

Oooo

The next day was very eventful for Hermione. Kreacher found Mundungus and brought him to Harry. After a long struggle the group learned that Dolores Umbridge owns and constantly wears the real locket. Wasn't a surprise it didn't affect her.

"We steal the locket." The three were sitting at the table, trying to get over the gloomy news.

"But how mate?"

'We break into the Ministry."

"What? Are you mad?" Hermione was all for getting the locket and destroying the horcrux's but that was just mad.

"We can use Polyjuice, and if we fail, we try again."

"Maybe, but where would we get the potion from. It takes a month to brew."

"Lupin."

"That could work. What do you think Hermione?"

"I guess but you two have to figure out how to contact and get him here." With that she grabbed her book and mug of tea.

She settled into the old dusty brown chair and continued to read Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them. Harry and Ron might find it boring but she was rather intrigued by all the types of creatures out there.

Her dream that night wasn't any different from yesterday. Now elves weren't the only ones with black eyes.

Oooo

"Lupin!" Hermione ran and hugged her friend and pervious professor. Harry quick after her. They settled on the couches and chairs.

"So, what do you three plan to do with the Polyjuice?"

"Break into the Ministry."

"Excuse me?"

"We need something someone has."

"Is this something related to the job Dumbledore gave you."

"Yes."

"Well I wish you luck. Before I go, Hermione could I have a word?"

"Sure." Harry and Ron sent her a confused look and she just shrugged her shoulders and followed Lupin to an empty room.

"How long have your eyes been turning black?"

Hermione was taken back by his question. Not expecting this to be the topic. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before answering. "I first noticed it over the summer.

"First noticed."

"Yes, I hadn't seen it happen until then. When did you notice?"

"The night we moved Harry your eyes turned black because you were scared correct." She only nodded her head. "Do they often change due to emotion?"

"Well I haven't really thought about it, but I guess when I'm either really happy or mad. So, a strong emotion?"

Lupin only nodded his head. "Professor what's happening to me?"

He let out a long sigh while rubbing his closed eyes. "I think you're a Veela."

"The creatures or passion? But I'm already 17."

"Not a Veela itself, but a mate. Do you have any markings?"

Hermione closed and opened her mouth several times. "I have some kind of bite on my neck."

She watched as Lupins eyes sparkled with recognition. "May I see."

"Hermione, I'm almost certain this is a Veela bite. Do you remember when you got it?"

"I noticed it, after … after Dumbledore's death."

"And you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing."

"Knowing you, you will research everything on Veela's but if you have any questions ask me okay?"

"Okay." Lupin kissed Hermione on the forehead before leaving. She found it very comfortable and nice. Almost father like. He was going to be a great dad someday.

She went straight to the library and grabbed every book on Veela's. She was also going to check Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them. She doubted she or her Veela was a beast but it was worth a shot.

The news of her new life didn't really scare or shock her. From the first time, she saw her black eyes she knew she was different. Not normal witches and wizards have them.

But to her the possibilities were endless. Her Veela had to be someone at school but why couldn't see remember. Had they obliviated her for fun or protection. Or was forgetting your memory common? She hated that spell and knew if her Veela had performed it on her, they didn't choose to do it lightly. Was her Veela someone she wanted to know?

Oooo

"Draco honey?"

"Yes."

"Your father needs to see you."

"Great." Draco set down his book and made his way through the long corridors until he reached his father's study. He knocked on the old wooden door.

"Come in."

"You called." He couldn't help but smirk at his answer.

Draco watched in great amusement as his father grinded his teeth together but choice not to comment. "We are going to the Ministry tomorrow."

"May I ask why?"

"No." Now it was his father's turn to smirk.

"And mother couldn't tell me this?"

Lucius just ignored his son's words and raised his hand, shaking it to the door. Signaling him to leave like he would a house elf. Great to know where he stood in this family.

Great Draco thought once again. He couldn't wait to go to a place the Dark Lord controlled. Everyone there would either run or coward away. Afraid of Death Eaters. But no one would attack. Draco deep down wished they would. If only one brave person, when they saw a group of Death Eaters, cast a curse.

He slowly made his way back to the comfortable chair with a book waiting for him. Thoughts of death flooded his mind as he continued to turn down corridor after corridor. He tried not to fantasize about being killed but that was hard in times like this. He tried to remind himself that Hermione was his. She was something worth living and fighting for.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 The Ministry**

 **Authors Note:** So, I'm actually really busy and planed on doing this tomorrow but I was like hey why not. Also, sorry last chapter was so boring. This chapter has lots of action! Enjoy!

Oooo

"Ready?"

"Ready." The three were lurking around an alley close to the Ministry. Hermione's victim came first.

"Stupefy." Mafalda Hopkirk fell to the floor and the three quickly grabbed her, dragging her into the dim lite alley. Soon after Reg Cattermole and Albert Runcorn.

The three each pulled a few strands of hair from their new identity and placed them into the flask containing Polyjuice. Once the transformation was done they quickly switched clothes.

"Okay we meet at the lift?"

Both boys gave a head nod before following the rest of the men to the men's bathroom and Hermione went with the line to the women's.

She knew all about the Ministry so when it was her turn she entered the stall and stepped right into the toilet. She grabbed the flusher and only spent a second before pulling it down and being sucked into the toilet.

She popped out of the green flames and made way for the lifts. She however found the disguised Harry and Ron staring at the center piece. It was two large boulders that had people in between them trying to escape. With looks of horror and pain painted on their faces. Some were even children.

"Are those…?" Harry and Ron stood petrified.

"Muggles. Yes."

"Blimey."

The three broke the intense stare and made their way to an empty lift. "Harry what's the plan?" The idea of them being in the Ministry undercover was quickly dawning on them.

"We find Umbridge, once we do, we look for an opening to take the locket. If we don't get the locket we leave before the potion wears off and came back tomorrow. Deal?"

Now it was Hermione and Ron's turn to nod their heads. Suddenly the lift came to an abrupt stop and Corban Yaxley, a known Death Eater happened to be on the other side.

Once the doors finally opened the small trio tensed up. "Cattermole my office is still raining."

"Okay."

"It's been over a week." Yaxley stepped forward and grabbed the front of Ron's clothes. "You have one hour and don't forget, your wife is having her trail downstairs right now. Would be a shame if the magic stealing mudblood was sent to Azkaban." Yaxley released Ron and walked in the other direction. The lift closed and they continued to move up.

"They … they have my wife!"

"Ronald, you don't have a wife."

"Oh yeah … but how do I get it to stop raining?"

"Try Impervius. It may work."

The doors opened once more and Ron was about to step out when it felt like the temperature in the small lift dropped twenty degrees. Dolores Umbridge stood before them with a smile on her face and the locket around her neck.

"Cattermole, weren't you going to get off?" He gave Umbridge a small nod before leaving and heading for Yaxley office. "Now Mafalda you will be working with me on the trails today against muggle-borns. Can you meet me in the court rooms in oh let's say ten minutes?"

"Yes ma'am." It took Hermione a while to crook out that small sentence. Umbridge got off on the next floor and Hermione broke into panic.

"Hermione. Hermione, you will be fine! The court rooms are in the Department of Mysteries. Got that?"

"Yes, but where will you go?"

"We know where Umbridge is now so I will just have to figure out a way to get in there. And find Ron."

"Okay." Hermione got of the lift and went to find one that was going down. She got on alone and slowly stepped out when she reached the chilling floor. It was almost dark and the only way was to either go left or right. She knew she would have to walk around corridor after corridor before finding the right place so she went right.

Her arms were crossed against her chest and she tried to walk at a normal but quickened pace. On the third turn she saw a man walking the opposite direction, towards her. She knew him right away because of his hair that shown through the dark like a full moon. Draco Malfoy was walking with his hands in his pockets and a proper scowl across his features. Hermione tried to remain calm and hugged the wall while staring at the ground.

Oooo

The day had gone like Draco expected. No one would look at him and his father pretty much left him to wander around. He was walking around different corridors when a small woman caught sight of him and quickly adverted her gaze away and took a step closer to the wall. This just made his scowl even more noticeable. Upon getting closer and closer to this woman a smell was just grazing the tip of his nose. When he finally walked past her it was like the sweet honey scent he had dreamed of for months came crashing into him like a wave.

He literally had to stop and shake his head. The women had obviously felt something as well because she was casting looks over her shoulder.

"Hermione?" Draco didn't understand why he said it but that was her scent and he knew that. By heart.

Suddenly the women looked back in shock before breaking into a run. Draco stunned for only a moment ran after her. The women didn't get far due to the heels she was wearing, allowing it to be quite easy for Draco to catch up to her. He quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into an empty office and pinning her against the door.

He starred long into the women's eyes before dropping his head and sniffing her neck. He saw her eyes close in fear for only a second.

"Who are you?"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times. "Mafalda Hopkirk."

Draco's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Why did she smell so much like Hermione? "I think your lying."

"Am not." Wow Hermione thought to herself. Real childish and totally something a thirty-year-old woman would say.

"You are working on the trails with Muggle-borns correct?"

"Yes, so if you don't mind I will be going." Draco held her tighter against the door.

"Has Hermione Jean Granger shown up or had a trail yet?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to draw her eyebrows together in confusion. "No…"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to a Death Eater." Hermione said the last words with such venom it surprised her. Her brown eyes were boring dangerously into Draco's silver ones.

Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement. He only knew one female that was brave enough to stand up to a Death Eater and a Malfoy. She did it in fifth year against his father. "Granger." He let his head drop as a sigh escaped his lips.

Some of his hair tickled Hermione's face and she felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her veins. She shoved the unexpecting man off her and had her wand drawn in a heartbeat. "Malfoy." Once again, the venom and hatred she used against his name was not unnoticed by Draco.

Draco didn't even try and get his wand. "I'm not going to hurt you but if someone else does find you they will."

"Why would you care?" Her eyes flashed with concern and curiosity.

"I never said I did … or didn't." The last part he muttered under his breath so he could only hear it.

"Hermione, you have to go."

"No."

"It's not safe here."

'So."

"You could get hurt."

"Okay."

"If another Death Eater were to find you God knows what they would do."

"Great."

"HERMIONE!" Draco was quite frustrated with her stubbornness. He took swift steps away from where he was currently standing and had her pinned against the door again. "I'm telling you to go. So, go!"

Her wand was forgotten as she was startled by his sudden outburst. For the first time, she felt her eyes turn black and thought it was due to the anger she was feeling. But when she looked up into the normally stormy grey eye and saw pure black it was like everything stopped. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart was beating at rapid speed she was almost sure it was missing beats, and her blood chilled while the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Draco…"

He was still currently seething but when he got sight of her black eyes his breathing and heart slowed but his face looked defeated. The sound of his name from her feminine but powerful lips was like Mozart to his ears.

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"No." She was still curiously looking into his eyes when she subconsciously reached up and touched the spot a bite mark should be on her neck but was obviously missing due to her being Mafalda right now.

He lowered his eyes to look into hers. "Please … please be careful." He slowly stepped back as his hands were still out in front of him shaking. He felt as if every time she left a part of him left with her. She fit so perfectly in his arms and every time it got harder and harder to let her go.

Her sorrow for leaving him was real. She didn't quite understand why her emotions could change so quickly for the blonde. "Draco."

He lifted his head with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Be careful as well." She didn't know why she did it but she walked over to him and stood on her tippy toes, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Once her feet were flat on the ground she looked back into his eyes one more time before leaving the office and looking for the court rooms.

"Your late." Umbridge was in the judge seat while Mrs. Cattermole sat in the accused chair. Mr. Cattermole also Ron in disguise, standing behind her.

"Sorry ma'am, I was pulled aside for something."

"Very well, hand me the file on the Cattermole's." Umbridge ushered over to the area beside her filled with files. Hermione quickly made her way and tried to clear her mind of anything Veela or Draco related. She could think later.

"Now Mrs. Cattermole the wand you stole is nine inches. Dragon Heart string as the core."

"Not stolen."

'Whose wand is this?"

"Mine ma'am."

"Care to explain to me how you got it?"

"I went to Ollivanders when I was eleven and the wand choose me."

"Impossible."

Hermione was intently watching when she practically jumped four feet into the air. "It's me, Harry." Caused her to get almost scared to death. He must have snuck in wearing the invisibility cloak.

"The wand chooses the wizard or witch ma'am."

"Which you are neither!" Umbridge took a deep breath. "Now tell me how you stole this wand and the magic you are able to do or a one-way ticket to Azkaban will be in order!" She finished the sentence with her classic evil smile.

"But ma'am!"

'Stupefy!" Harry's wand was pointing out of the cloak when Hermione made a grab for the locket around the stunned women's neck.

Ron and Harry were quick and stunned the few others in the room while Mrs. Cattermole sat there in shock. Ron quickly grabbed his wife and the group made a break for the lifts. A hoard of Dementors were altered by the commotion and clung to the outside of the lifts gate, trying to deliver the kiss to their victims that were only feet away.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry's stag shot from his wand and sent the Dementors hurting backwards.

They made it to the main level when Mrs. Cattermole yanked her husband to a stop. "Honey what is going on!"

"Darling get the children and run. Get out of the country." Mrs. Cattermole through herself onto Ron and locked him into a passionate kiss when all three-started changing back. Mrs. Cattermole stood in shock once more as her husband turned into a tall boy with red hair.

"Run!" The three looked at each other and tried to get to the fire places as quickly as possible.

"SEAL THE EXITS!" was being broadcasted throughout the Ministry as spells were being thrown at them. Someone must have found Umbridge and now Yaxley was hot on their tale.

"Get them! Stop them!" Hermione quickly caused a huge stack of papers to swam around Yaxley as he was only feet away from them. A stupefy barley missed her head as she heard the commotion around her.

They slide into a remaining fireplace and finally touched ground when it quickly disappeared and reappeared again. The golden trio were now standing in the forest while Ron fell to the floor in pain.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry was looking around frantically.

"Harry get me the vial from my bag!" Harry quickly accio'd it and Hermione immediately started placing drops all over Ron's bleeding arm.

"We were at Grimmauld place but Yaxley got a hold of me. I couldn't shake him so I quickly took us somewhere else and in the process, he fell off. But now Ron's been splinched!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Break**

 **Authors Note:** Okay so sorry I didn't update yesterday but my friends were like you're so antisocial, come and hang out. So here I am eating a tub of frosting talking to people. But on another note sometimes I feel so cool writing fanfictions. Cause I'm like a superhero but instead of a cool power I just use fingers to type. But still! Anyway enjoy.

Oooo

After setting up the tent and putting numerous protective spells around their little camp, Hermione finally had time to think. The last few hours have been so action packed Hermione didn't have time to consider anything she recently learned. But keeping guard out in the cold gave her mind a chance to wander.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was Draco Malfoy's mate. That he was a Veela. She had to ponder this for a moment. His eyes turned black as well as hers at the Ministry. Her told her about Dumbledore's death and kissed her. At the wedding, he was afraid for her safety and she completely forgot that his eyes changed to black when he was dueling order members. But it was all too similar to the Ministry. He was once again afraid for her, of her getting hurt. His touch felt so cold and yet again on fire at the same time. Hermione could see the struggle he had with himself as he let her leave the office. She had seen Harry act the same so many times before.

She also couldn't deny the feelings she already had or was forming for the Slytherin. She kissed back after Dumbledore's deaths, she kissed his cheek only hours ago, and she truly felt sorrow and guilt when he knew she wouldn't leave the Ministry.

Like so many times before her hand traced the small bite mark on her neck. She had hated Draco for six years. He constantly called her foul names and pushed her into walls or tripped her but always caught her at the last second. Not to mention how cruel he was to Ron ad Harry. Always making rude comments about their looks, skills, or intelligence.

Suddenly the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She sucked in the cold air that sent chills down her spine. Had Draco made fun of Harry and Ron because he was jealous? Because she was so open and loved them dearly he wanted that. And despised her friends for having something he couldn't. She never noticed that every time he would shove her up against a wall, his body was completely pressed up against hers and how his hands were gripping her hips, tightly as he pushed her further into the wall. For what though … a laugh? How every time he tripped her, then saved her, only inched from the ground his arms were wrapped around her waist and she was once again pressed against him. But was always to enraged to notice the look in his eyes or discover an underlying meaning. Because she thought he wanted to … what hear her scream? Did he know he was a Veela all these years?

Hermione let out an aggravated grunt. She hated not knowing. She hated knowing she mated with him. She looked up numerous things and found that the most important thing for the first mating process was consent. So, she obviously said yes but she didn't know why, or when, or anything relating to it! She could have spent the last year with him in secret and not even of known. Had they had sex? More importantly to her, did he love her or did she ever tell him she loved him? Would she ever love someone like him or had she already?

She hated Draco for obliviating her but once again she understood. It was quite brave of him. He must have really loved her. Hermione knew it must have been hard. Draco was protecting her. If she didn't know anything she would be safe because she wouldn't even think of looking for him. If the Death Eaters looked into Hermione's memories, they would find nothing. She herself hated the obliviate spell and knew Draco didn't come across the decision lightly. He had given her the ultimate protection. He made sure she would never get hurt because of him. But he gave up something so great it hurt him daily. He gave up her. He gave up his everything.

Hermione felt outraged and horrible. She knew the pain he must have gone though and goes through every time he sees her, not remembering anything. She wanted to thank him and just be with him. She truly understands the real person he is under the cold exterior. She wanted nothing more than to currently be in his arms. Listening to his slow breathing. But that was why she was alone in the first place. He thought she would be safe without him.

Oooo

After Harry came back running from the village they moved closer to, babbling about how his patronus didn't work Hermione decided it was her turn to wear the locket.

"Take it off."

"Take what off?"

"Your pants Harry. The locket of course!"

"No. Why?"

"Harry the locket is a horcrux. It contains dark magic which is most likely the reason your patronus didn't work. We can switch off wearing it, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry pulled the locket off over his head and Hermione slide it onto hers. Her and Harry walked inside together noticing how Ron looked at them funny before turning the other way on his bed.

Hours later Harry was sitting at the table alone while Ron walked over to Hermione and joined her on the floor.

"Hermione it's been almost a month. "

"Did you really expect use to find all seven horcrux's in a month?"

"No but half of the time we are just sitting her doing nothing, with barely any food!"

"Ronald shush! Harry has a plan; can't you just trust him?"

"Hermione! I have a family, I didn't sign up for this!"

"Harry is our friend and I have a family as well if you have forgotten."

"Yes, but they didn't even know who you are, mine are out fighting."

"Well I'm sorry Ronald that my parents are muggles and dentist!" With that Hermione stormed to the other side of the large tent. Face red, and arms hung tightly around her books.

Oooo

The next week for Hermione was brutal. All her dreams intalled a blonde Slytherin and every time she was in reaching distance she would wake up. It was like a nightmare after nightmare. Something she so desired but could never have. Her need for Draco was becoming stronger and stronger. There wasn't a second that went by where he wasn't in her thoughts. It was like her discovery flipped a switch within her that had been turned off for the past few months. Little did she know she always felt this way toward Draco but she would never remember that.

She frantically threw herself from the bed and dug deep into her enchanted bag. Quickly she pulled out a painting of Phineas Nigellus Black and placed a blindfold on him so he wouldn't know where they were.

"Harry, Ron! Wake up!"

The boys sprang out of bed, wands at the ready but only found Hermione sitting on the floor with a blindfolded painting.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"This is Phineas Black, there is a panting of him in Dumbledore's office. So, I thought we could ask him some questions."

Harry looked very excited about this but Ron however got back in bed with a scowl.

"Um … Mr. Black … um … you awake?"

"Huh. What? Hello. Where am I?"

"I have some questions for you?"

"And who exactly is you?"

"Hermione Granger sir."

"Well I wouldn't believe my eyes if I even could see. Now unblindfold me."

"I can't do that."

"Then I will be leaving."

"Please … wait!" For some odd reason, he stayed. Hermione looked to Harry for support.

He spoke for her. "What do you know about the Gryffindor sword." The Golden Trio had heard many rumors about the where about of the sword.

"Well three students, Ginny, Neville, and Luna I believe tried to steal the sword from Snape's office. They were caught and Snape sent the sword to Gringotts but the goblins know it's a fake."

"What happen to Ginny!" Ron was standing now and looked deadly.

"The three were most likely tortured like they should be." Ron looked furious and flung for the painting but Hermione and Harry quickly stopped him.

Hermione said a quick thank you and tucked the painting away. She ran for a book while Harry followed and Ron sat on his bed.

"Harry the sword doesn't take in dirt or dust. Only things that can make it stronger."

"Okay what's the point?"

"The sword took in the Basilisk venom. That's why Dumbledore left you the sword. You can destroy horcruxes with it!"

"You are brilliant Hermione! Truly."

"Actually, I'm highly logical which allows me to look past the normal details and perceive clearly that which others over look."

The pair laughed at her definition of why she was smart when suddenly the lights went out.

"The sword was stolen … yeah I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun." Ron turned the lights back on and it didn't take long for Hermione to notice his pale skin and dark under eyes.

"What wrong?" Harry was clearly not in the mood.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, not according to you anyway."

"If you have something to saw don't be shy, spit it out." Harry and Ron were standing facing each other while Hermione was looking between the two with fear.

"Alright I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful because now there's another damn thing we have to find."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for."

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"Well then I'm sorry but I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations."

"Guys please!" Hermione however was completely ignored.

"I just thought that after all this time we would have actually achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worth wild. Thought you had a plan!"

Hermione was standing beside them, keeping her hand close to her wand.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed we have found a horcrux already."

"Yeah and were about as close to getting rid of it as finding the rest of them, aren't we?"

Hermione stepped in between them. "Ron! Please take. Place take the horcrux off. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you haven't been wearing it all day." She kept trying to grab the locket but what surprised her the most was Ron shoving her away. Rather roughly. She now stood beside Harry.

"You wanna know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name or Fred or George or mum." Tears were starting to form in Hermione's eyes.

"You think I'm not listening! You think I don't know how this feels!"

Ron yelled back with such angry and hate Hermione took a step closer to Harry. Grabbing his arm.

"No, you don't know how this feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!"

Harry lunged for Ron and it took Hermione to finally pull them apart using magic. "Stop! Both of you stop!"

Harry's voice broke through her cries. "Fine then. Go. Leave."

Ron stared at Harry with such distaste he threw the horcrux on the ground and grabbed his stuff. "Ron … please!"

"And you. Are you coming or are you staying" Hermione looked between her two best friends. Ron however took it as a no and disappeared only steps away from the tent.

"Hermione … I'm sorry." Harry went to reach for Hermione but she pulled away.

"Harry its fine. I'm just going to get some sleep." He nodded in understanding and she quickly made her way to her bed. Dimming the lights as her eyes turned black from the loss and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Oooo

Draco woke from his sleep as a woman kept calling out his name. He could tell she was crying from the way her voice broke with each call.

"Hello?" He sat up in bed. "Mother is that you?" Still no response. "Lumos." He held the wand above his head but found no one in his room. The door was still shut.

Suddenly the voice started again. Pleading to see him. Crying for him to be with her but he couldn't see anyone. He looked out his window, in the hall, and in his bathroom. No one was found. But for some odd reason he was panicking. The pain in this women's voice hurt him deep down. He couldn't help but cringe every time his name was said.

He tried to go back to sleep but the voice kept crying for the next hour. Guilt was starting to build up inside him even though he knew this couldn't be his fault.

On the brink of sleep, he realized the voice was Hermione's. That she was in his head. At first, he was confused. Did she know he was a Veela? That she was his mate? Draco didn't know if he wanted an answer to that but none the less he called out to her in his head. Hoping just hoping she heard him once and it allowed her some peace in whatever she was feeling.


	20. Chapter 20

**2Chapter 20 Snape's Secret**

 **Authors note:** So, I think there will be two more chapters until the Hermione tortured scene. Still don't know how I'm going to do that but I have faith in Newt Scamander to help me. Anyways Enjoy!

Oooo

The next morning both Hermione and Draco woke up rather early with confused expressions on their sleep deprived faces.

"Hermione…?"

"Draco…?"

Both called out to the other within the confusion. Even though they were miles and miles apart. Frowns formed on their faces as Hermione started to rummage around the tent and Draco went back to bed.

Hermione still couldn't believe Ron was gone. She looked in the direction of his bed but it looked just like before he left. Harry was still sleeping, with his hair sticking up in random places. Her laughing got a little out of control, causing Harry to wake up.

"Hermione…?" He looked in the direction of Ron's empty bed expecting to see his best friend. "Still no Ron?"

"No. But then again he wouldn't really be able to find us due to the enhancements we put up. And it's not like we can't have them."

"I'm really sorry Hermione."

She let out a small sigh while trying to find something to eat. "Let's just hope he does come back or at least tried to."

Oooo

Only two hours later Draco awoke to an annoying tapping at his door.

"What!" He was shoving a pillow into his face as the door quietly creaked open then closed once more. With the silence that filled he had to quirk an eyebrow and slowly remove the pillow.

"Severus?" His old Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions professor but current Headmaster of Hogwarts stood before him.

"Get dressed."

"No hello?"

"We have business to attend to and I wouldn't make it a habit of sleeping in."

"Ah that's the greeting I was expecting." Draco smirked as Severus's face flashed with mock outrage, then quickly changed back to the cold emotionless exterior he knew all too well. Taking his time Draco changed into a shirt and jeans, covering it in a black cloak. "Where are we going?"

"Hogwarts."

Right when Draco grabbed his wand he felt Snape's cold fingers grip his opposite arm. In a matter of seconds, they were spinning when darkness coated their vision and their feet safely landed on the floor of Hogwarts. Draco was immediately hunched over gasping for air. "Thanks for the warning."

Snape just flashed him a smirk before taking the seat behind his desk. Draco noticed the painting of Dumbledore was wide awake and staring at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Sit." He did as told. Trying not to look directly at Dumbledore but finding it hard to focus on Snape as well. Neither were things he currently wanted to be looking at.

"What are we doing?"

"Draco who do you want to marry?"

"Wh … what?"

"Did you want to be a Death Eater?"

"Well … um?"

"Why did you use the Room of Requirements?"

"It was … um available."

"Why did it take you so long to fix the cabinet? Did you not want to?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Why couldn't you kill Dumbledore?"

Draco was starting to sweat as his eyes flashed to the painting. "That's different."

"Different. You still failed the Dark Lord. And look where that got you. Tortured." Snape had an evil smirk gracing his small lips. Draco could feel his blood boiling. He knew Snape was getting to him.

"Why am I really here?"

"Draco, you know what I find the saddest. That you couldn't even fix the Vanishing Cabinet yourself. You had to ask a filthy mudblood, who might I add did better than you in all your classes, for help."

"Shut up." Draco was gripping his chair as those two simple words came out as a growl. A sneer formed on his thin lips.

"Did you think of the filth when you were crying in the bathroom? About how much of a failure and coward you are. How you are nothing and will never amount to anything. Ever."

Draco's eyes locked with Snape's cold ones. His whole body was shaking with anger. Severus just looked amused.

"Oh, don't tell me you've come to care for the mudblood."

Draco couldn't contain his anger anymore. He flew from his chair, eyes black, with his wand sticking into Snape's neck. "Don't call her that."

Snape flashed Dumbledore aggravated look. He let out a long sigh, not even afraid of Draco as his features softened by only a fraction. "Draco sit down. We need to talk."

Draco reluctantly removed his wand from the pale professor's throat as he slumped back into the hard-wooden chair.

"I had to know if it was true. I didn't believe Dumbledore when he told me."

"That what was true?"

"That you are a Veela and Hermione Granger is your mate. She is, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"I need to show you something."

The two removed themselves from the chairs and walked over to the pensieve. Snape placed the tip of his wand to the side of his head and silently muttered a spell. Slowly he pulled his wand away and a grey mist like string followed. Placing it into the mysterious liquid before them. Draco watched as the memory started to form before their eyes. Suddenly they were both pulled in.

Oooo

After waiting a few more hours, Hermione and Harry decided to move places. They were now set up on a mountain covered in small rocks. They set up the enchantments before going their separate ways. Harry went inside the tent and Hermione stayed outside reading her addition of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. She was flipping through the book when a strange symbol was drawn above the title of a chapter containing three brothers who beat death.

"Harry!" Harry quickly came running out of the tent with his wand.

"What!"

"Come look at this!" Harry sat down beside Hermione on a group of rocks as she pointed to the strange triangle with a circle and line going through it. "Look. That was not printed into the book. Which means someone had to draw it in. But why would someone draw that in a children's book?"

"I saw Luna's dad wearing it at the wedding."

"Really?"

"Hermione I think we should go to Godric Hallows. I know you think it's a waste of time but its where my parents and Godric Gryffindor lived. The sword could be there. Maybe Dumbledore left it there knowing I would go back."

"Okay."

"If you just … wait what?"

"I said okay." Hermione started to chuckle at Harrys face. He quickly recovered and engulfed her in a tight hug. She knew this meant a lot to him. He has wanted to see his old house and where his parents died since they went on the run.

Oooo

"You were in love with Lily Evans? Potters mom?"

"I'm still in love."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Draco I fight for the Order. When I was younger just like you I was taught a certain way. To look down on others and rise to the top. I became a Death Eater and lost Lily for it. I could never get her back but I hope she knows I'm on the right side. I just wanted you to know you have a choice. You always have a choice."

"A choice. You mean join the Order?"

"Precisely. You don't have to answer me now. But if you ever want to be happy with her, this may be you only option. She is a woman of strong morals. It's funny how similar she is to Lily and all."

Draco gave a quick nod before using the floo network to return home at Malfoy Manor. If he even could call it home. But right as his feet touched the ground he broke into a sprint. She needed to know. This was Draco's chance to save his mother and be with the love of his life.

"Mother! Mother!" He ran through the entire house before looking outside. He finally found his mother in the garden, watering her many roses. "Mother!"

She looked over to see her son frantically running over. She dropped her waiting pot and ran to him. "Honey what's wrong?" Her hands were on his face checking for any injuries. When she found none, she let the confusion show on her face. "What happened?"

"My mate … is Hermione Granger." Narcissa looked up into her sons worried grey eyes before throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, honey that's great!"

"No, it's not." Narcissa stepped back and eyed her son carefully. "She's Potter's best friend. Fighting for the other side. If Voldemort ever found out he would kill her without a second thought. Possibly make me do it."

"But you two mated."

"I obliviated her."

"You what!" His mother stepped back in shook. "I taught you better than that!"

"Mother I had to! She couldn't get hurt because of me. It's better that she doesn't even know. It allows her to feel nothing towards me. She will be safe."

"But you love her."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt. Please don't tell father."

Narcissa reached up and placed a kiss on her son's cheek. "I know it will all work out."

Draco pulled his mother into a hug. Whispering into her hair. "I'll fix this. Just trust me. We will finally be safe."

Oooo

Later that night however Narcissa wrote two letters in hope that everything would work out for Draco.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I know what you did today. You changed him. I want to thank you. But please do whatever it takes to make Draco pick the correct side. I constantly see him in pain and I know she can make him happy. He will listen to you. And don't act like I didn't know where your loyalties lay. I saw the way you looked at Lily during school. Please help him like the spirit of Lily guided you._

 _Cissa_

She cast a few enchantments on the letter before picking a random owl to deliver the letter with. Next, she moved on to writing to the mate.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _This letter is enchanted for your eyes and touch only. In hopes that our best owl, Lyra, found you. From what I have heard you are known as the brightest witch of your age. So, I can only assume you know about the predicament between yourself and my son. I know it may be a surprise but feel free to ask me any questions. I can get the answer out of him. And just in case you are still uncertain about him I want you to know he does love you. Not just his Veela. He is fighting to protect you and I honestly hope you don't throw him aside and pick another. He is fighting for you and he is fighting against himself. For creatures of passion it is not very easy to be away from their mate for long. Soon he will be feeling the effects and it's like his body will shut down. If there is any chance you want to contact him it would be between you me and this owl. Lyra will stay until you either send him away or respond with a letter. Draco is fighting for the cause. For you._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Oooo

The sun was just starting to set when Hermione decided to go back inside. She put her book away, changed, and told Harry they could go to Godric Hallows in a few days before she settled into bed.

Suddenly her surrounding changed. She looked around at the vast room and saw various objects pilled to the ceiling. She concluded that she was in the Room of Requirements, but why. She turned in the other direction and found a cabinet, sofa, fireplace, multiple bookcases, and a green bed. She was walking towards the cabinet when something within the bed started to move.

The movements scared her, causing her to jump and reach for her wand. Slowly she approached the bed and was shocked but also comforted when she found Draco Malfoy, shirtless, sound asleep between the green fabrics.

She put her wand away and quickly climbed onto the bed. With her cold fingers, she started tracing the outline of his toned stomach. "You have a really nice body but sometimes you can be a real jerk."

Draco's eyes flashed open and met the big brown ones digging into his. Her fingers continued to trace his stomach absentmindedly.

"I could say the same about you." Quickly Draco flipped on top of Hermione. Pinning her to the bed and letting his hands slowly pull up the ridge of her shirt. Exposing her smooth flat stomach. Instead of tracing it he started to tickle her.

"Hey! No stop! I can't breathe!" Her laugh was like music to his ears and Draco couldn't help but join in.

Through the struggle, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips towards hers. The moment their lips touched a warmth spread through their bodies. Draco's hands were wandering as his tongue demanded entrance.

She however pulled away. "No fair!" Draco's lips were about to connect with hers when her black eyes flashed open and she was greeted with the darkness of the all to familiar tent. None of that was real.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Godric Hallows**

 **Authors Note:** So, like I wanted you guys to not expect what was going to happen in this chapter and I think I got it right. But the next chapter will be the torture chapter. So, get ready for that. But anyways enjoy!

Oooo

The familiar darkness consumed their eyes as their feet left the ground and then began to spin. It wasn't until their feet touched ground their vision returned and the queasy feeling in their stomachs left.

"Harry I think it's Christmas eve." By the graveyard, they were currently standing in a small church full of life and noise rang through their ears. Hermione never really noticed how many days have gone by till now. She only knew it was cold outside which meant winter.

"Let's just look for my parents."

Harry went to the back while Hermione started in the front. A large horizontal tomb caught her attention. She started to remove the snow when that strange symbol was engraved just under the name. "Peverell … hey Harry!"

She turned around to see him standing in front of a small grave. Quickly she walked over, created some flowers, and took Harry's hand within hers.

"Thanks."

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. What do you think that means?"

"No idea. But I know one thing. Their counting on me. I have to win this war."

The pair walked hand in hand to the small corner of magical houses. They stopped in front of the destroyed weed covered house Harry could have called home.

"Harry I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." His hand however tightened within hers.

"Harry I think someone is watching us." They turned around to find a foul-smelling woman who could pass as a hundred years old.

"That's Bathilda Bagshot. Dumbledore told me about her. She could have the sword!" Hermione reluctantly followed as Harry pulled her into the direction Bathilda was walking.

Upon entering the house the horrid smell of the women only grew. Possibly to an unbearable state. The house was dark expect for the few candles lite. Bookshelves were filled but everything contained dust. Almost has if no one has been living here. Harry went upstairs with the women while Hermione snooped around.

She found tons of wizarding books, along with the book written by Rita Skeeter on Dumbledore. Next, she found a single muggle photo of a blonde teenage boy. After another scan of the room she began to walk down a hallway when the smell was only getting stronger. She slowly pushed open the last door and was shocked speechless. The floor, wall., and ceiling was painted in blood. Furniture was broken and bugs were infesting on certain spots of the filth. "Harry!"

Hermione quickly ran upstairs. Screams were coming from the room and she rushed in. Wand raised, slamming open the door. Her eyes met a broken wall, hurt Harry, and huge snake. Quickly she aimed her wand and shot. "Stupefy!" The snake was hit clear in the scales and fell through a hole in the floor. Hermione and Harry both let out a breath, thinking they were safe. Suddenly the snake shot from the ground and was lunching towards them. "Expulso!" Hermione's eyes flashed to black as her spell hit a wall, fired into Harry's wand, then bounced back and hit the snake. She looked at Harry's wand in terror before grabbing it and him. The darkness and queasiness consumed then as they landed safely back in the tent.

She quickly dragged Harry onto a bed as he looked into her eyes with terror.

"Your … your eyes are black!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She began to heal his wounds as he lost conciseness.

Hours later she was sitting in the snow reading a book, keeping guard when Harry slowly approached her. "Hermione where's my wand?"

She slowly pulled a cloth form behind her. "Harry I'm so sorry. I tried to fix it but sometimes it just doesn't work." She quickly unfolded the cloth and showed the wand now in three pieces.

She watched as his face fell but none the less he grabbed the pieces. "You did your best." He sat down in the snow beside her. She shared some of her blanket with him.

"Hermione after we got back … your eyes were black."

Hermione tried not to show any reaction. But in reality, she stopped breathing the chilling air and her eyes began to wander on her page. As if they were looking for an answer that would never be there. "Yes, they were."

"But why?"

Hermione didn't want to tell Harry the truth. But she didn't want to lie. What would he think about her being Draco Malfoys mate? Bonded for life. "Well um sometimes it happens when I'm feeling a strong emotion." That wasn't totally a lie.

"But like is it a curse or like a creature thing?"

"I'm going to try and get some sleep. Here take my wand and keep guard." Hermione stood up with her book and quickly went inside.

She set her book down and flopped onto her bed. Quickly her exhaustion caught up with her and she was out in a flash.

Oooo

Draco woke up feeling horrible. Every step he took drained the little energy he had left. His while body ached and if possible his skin looked paler and his eyes looked dead. They no longer held that sparkle or better than you shine. But his heart hurt most of all. Almost as if every beat was too much to handle and it just wanted to stop.

Draco was trying to slowly make his way down the stairs when he ended up just falling all together. "Bloody hell!"

Quickly Narcissa came around the corner, about to scorn Draco until she realized he had fallen. "Oh honey, such foul language, but what happened?" She rushed over, helping him up and bringing him to the closest chair.

"I don't know. I just feel horrible. It was a struggle to walk." The change in his mother's expression scared him dearly.

"What do you mean?" She was searching his eyes frantically.

"I'm just tired. That's all." His hands were gripping the arms of his chair with some of the only strength he had left.

"Like not enough sleep?" Her hands were on his face.

"No like everything hurts. Arms, legs, everything. But most of all my heart feels like it's going to stop. I feel like I could just die right here."

Horror passed over Narcissa's face as she began levitating the chair up the chairs. "You mister are staying in bed all day."

"Mother what are you doing!"

"Draco I swear if you are anything but in the bed when I get there, you are going to get it!"

Narcissa ran off to the owlery as her son gave a huff but continued to sit in the moving chair. Right when Narcissa entered the owlery she quickly scrambled a note before finding Lyra.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It has happened. Sooner than expected. Draco woke up completely sick and weak this morning. The time without you has finally caught up to him. In a few days, he will die unless you come. Please Hermione. This is not a trick. Inside this letter, I have included a picture of the Manor. Draco, myself, and the house elves are the only ones here. The Dark Lord and his followers are on a mission. Apparate here at seven tonight. Please don't let him die._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

She quickly tied the letter to Lyra's foot and told him it was an urgent message. Next she ran to Draco's room.

"Good you're in bed."

"Well I'd rather not get cursed for not being."

"That's my boy."

A moment of silence passed before Draco was filled with fear and looked into his mother's eyes. "Mother what is happening to me?"

Narcissa walked up to Draco and kissed his sweating forehead. "Everything will be okay soon. I promise."

Oooo

Two hours later Lyra came swooping into the tent and landed right in front of the sleeping Hermione. The first time the said owl came she sent it away after reading the letter. Suddenly a soft but annoying pain kept happening in her arm. She opened her eyes before practically leaping back from the shock. When she opened her eyes, she saw a huge but beautiful owl staring at her with curiosity. She grabbed the letter and began to read it lazily before jumping out of bed. Her worry for Draco and his health increased by one hundred percent since reading the letter.

She truly didn't believe it was a trap. The writing was identical to the previous letter. And Hermione knew about the love between Draco and his mother. In her last letter, she seemed happy that Hermione was his mate. In this new letter, she seemed desperate. There were tear marks affecting the elegant writing that Hermione couldn't ignore. She would go at seven.

Oooo

With thirty minutes to go she was standing in front of a mirror she transfigured, she kept running her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it. Next, she continued to try and smooth out her sweater and jeans. Finally giving up on her appearance she went to find Harry who was keeping guard.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hmm." He was leaning against a tree with a blanket wrapped around his legs.

"I was going to go and get some food. You know for the next couple of days. Will you be okay here without a wand?" That was the number one thing Hermione was afraid of. Leaving Harry defenseless.

"I'll be fine. Could you try and find some chocolate?" Hermione hesitated. "Honestly Hermione. I'll be fine. The enchantments you put up are fantastic."

"Okay." She kissed Harry on the cheek before disappearing on the spot.

She studied the picture for a long time. So, when her eyes opened to reveal the massive gate and beautiful white Manor she out of a breath of relief. She was so afraid of ending up in a random place like a field or a zoo.

"You came!" Narcissa emerged from the shadows and flung herself onto Hermione. The hug felt strange to her. It reminded her so much of her mother which she missed dearly. So, she clung on as tight as Narcissa was.

"How is Draco?"

"I'm afraid he's not doing so well. But hopefully with you here things will get better. Thank you so much for not letting him die."

"You don't care that I'm muggleborn?"

"Oh, honey no! You and Draco will have a rough ride but you have all my support."

Overwhelmed with emotion Hermione hugged Narcissa one more time. "Thank you."

Narcissa placed her hands cupping Hermione's cheeks. "You should never be ashamed of where you come from. Now Draco is inside there. Off you go." Narcissa dropped her hands and walked away as Hermione gave a small nod.

She stood in front of the door. Gripping the handle and trying to steady her breathing. This was really happening. Draco was on the other side of the door. She slowly pushed it open. Crossing the broader that separated them. She softly closed it behind her and leant against it for support. Draco was sleeping with his exposed back facing her. He was curled up in a small ball she couldn't help but smile at. His hair similar to Harry's was sticking up in all different places from the pillow.

Either awaken from the noise or not really sleeping he turned towards the door. He slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry figure forming. "Hermione! What are you doing here!" He tried to get out of bed and approach her but upon taking the first step he howled in pain and feel back onto the bed.

Hermione took a few steps forward from the door. "Your mother sent me a letter."

Draco let out a huff as he carefully tried to reposition himself in the bed without causing any more pain. "How long have you known?"

Knowing this was real. Knowing what Draco was, she came and sat on the bed, next to his hurt form. "Well it wasn't until September that I made the Veela connection, but it wasn't until the day at the Ministry I learned that it was you.

"Bookworm."

"Hey! You have no proof that I researched it."

Draco let a small smile play on his sweating face. "I know you to well for that."

Draco sat up against the bed post. He reached for Hermione, planning on pulling her against him, but stopped at the last second. Hermione seeing his movements decided to move back and rest next to him on the head board. "Draco that's the problem. You know so much about me but I don't remember anything about you. Or what happened between us."

"Hermione I had to. If you knew everything and someone found out, you would be in so much danger. Almost as wanted as Potter."

"I know but could you tell me about us?" He quirked an eyebrow as his arms slid around her waist. Pulling her completely against him. "Everything."

Draco was glad to be retelling their story. He would have showed them to her but this would have to do. He began with the friendship they formed. Moved on to the Christmas party where he punched McLaggen and revealed his dark mark. Then their prank war during the winter break and the famous yet amazing first kiss. The nights they had in the Room of Requirements. Almost all the conversations they had together. Than he moved on to the Vanishing Cabinet and mission he was given. He told Hermione how she reacted and her thoughts on the matter. Finally, he moved on to the heated moment she allowed him to bite her and the obliviating that happened soon after.

"Did you really punch McLaggen?"

"Wasn't one of my best moments but yes."

Hermione sat there amazed, in Draco's arms. She had forgotten so much. But one thing kept nagging her. "Draco did we … um … have sex?"

Draco let out a monstrous laugh as he pulled Hermione closer. From her touch, it was like the light within him relite and everything was heating back up. His eyes danced with love and lust and his skin returned with the light pink tinge. Hermione was just so innocent. "No, we did not. But sometimes you got a little naughty." He let out another laugh at her shocked expression.

"Draco Malfoy, you take that back! I am not naughty!" She was playfully hitting him on the arm as her eyes burned with passion.

"Do I have to remind you with what happened after I bite you?"

A pink blush spread along her cheeks. "Oh, please do remind me." The lust in Hermione's voice startled him. She quickly spun over and ended up on top of Draco. Her legs over his. She lowered her head and kissed him with such passion. He let out a low whimper and she pulled back in surprise. "Am I hurting you?"

Upon seeing her black eyes, it was as if a gust of wind blew the energy into his every pore and he flipped over. So her back was touching the silk sheets and his body was hovering over hers. But their lips were connected as if it was the most nature think in the world.

"Draco."

"Mhm." He was kissing her neck and softly nibbling on the tinder piece of skin he once marked. Just seeing it sent a thrill through his body.

"We have only done stage one of the mating ritual. So, what if we do stage two?"

Draco looked deep within her black eyes. He was feeling so many emotions. Love, lust, pleasure, joy, and excitement.

After some movement, Hermione was on top of Draco. Kissing him on the neck while his hands roamed down her back side.

Suddenly a pain shot through Hermione's mouth and she bite down hard on Draco's neck. Knowing she had fangs. He let out a rigid breath and a moan before gripping her tighter. Her body was lying flat against his. The raw emotion that washes over you is truly amazing and a once in a life time experience. He quickly went back to kissing her as she pulled away from his neck.

An hour later they were both lying in bed. Draco's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as she slowly tranced the faint scars on his chest.

"I have to go."

"I know." His arms however grew tighter. She flipped on top of him and gave him one more passionate kiss. His hands slipped into the butt pockets of her jeans. She kept her eyes closed as she kissed him.

"Please be careful." With every word her soft slightly swollen baby pick lips touched his.

"I love you." Her black eyes finally flashed open to meet his.

"I love you too." With that she was gone and it pained Draco not knowing the next time he would see her.

 **Authors note:** So, I can't update until next weekend but that chapter will be the Malfoy Manor one! So, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions please do tell. I want the chapter to be really good and everything you guys want.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Malfoy Manor**

 **Authors Note:** I tried my best. And I won't be updating till next weekend. But I'll be on winter break so yeah! I don't really have anything else to say but finals and blah blah blah. Half of the time I don't even think you guys read my note. So anyways enjoy!

Oooo

With a quick pop, Hermione was back in the safe confines of the tent. A bag of apples safe and sound in her enchanted bag. Harry wasn't inside the tent so she could only assume he was sitting outside. Before going to check she tried to smooth out her curls. Draco always liked to run his fingers through them. Causing so much unnecessary frizz. Wait did she just say always?

"Hermione! Hermione!" Frantically she ran out of the tent. All previous thoughts forgotten.

"Harry! Why is your hair wet?" Suddenly Ronald Bilius Weasley separated from his hiding place behind Harry. The Gryffindor sword and the destroyed locket in one hand and a bag of his stuff in the other.

"Hey."

All rational thoughts escaped Hermione as she ran forward. She grabbed his bag, and proceeded to hit him with it repeatedly. "You've been gone for weeks and the first thing you choose to say is hey. Hey!"

"Well I have this." He raised the Gryffindor sword.

"Long story." That was Harry's queue for explaining later.

"How did you find us anyway?"

"The deluminator. The moment I left I wanted to come back. And one day I heard your voice. It was coming from the deluminator."

"And what exactly did I say?"

"My name. Just my name. So, I clicked it and a ball of light appeared. It went straight into my chest and I just knew it would lead me to you."

Hermione scoffed and went back into the tent. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily. He gave up on them. He gave up.

Oooo

A few more days in the certain area of the woods, they decided it would be best to move. After gathering various items, they apparated to the edge of a lake with full grown tress surrounding the steady water. They all three started to walk in different directions, to set up camp, when men were surrounding them.

"Hello beautiful." Scabior along with Greyback and various snatchers were surrounding them. The three stepped back in shock before sprinting past them. "Well, don't hang about. Snatch 'em!"

Three snatchers were hot on Hermione's tail. Her legs were moving so fast she couldn't even feel them. The constant cracking sound and blurry vision was her only reminder that she was moving. "Confringo!"

She managed to hit two snatchers but it was like they just kept coming. Spell after spell was being fired. Her breathing had stopped. In a moment of desperation, she saw Harry running behind her. "Stimulum Carnis!" His body smacked the ground as his face grew in size. The snatchers quickly had them detained.

"Lookie what we have here. What's wrong with that one's face?"

"I reckon he's just ugly."

"What's your name?"

"Vernon Dudley."

"Check it. And you little lady. What name would such a pretty person like yourself have?" Scabior was tracing her cheekbone with his finger. Ron lunged forward but was forced onto the ground.

"Penelope Clearwater. Half-Blood sir."

"How about the one on the floor?"

"Barney Weasel." Scabior dropped to the floor next to Ron and slowly lifted his head. He stared deep into his eyes then proceeded to scan his other features. His jaw dropped as he quickly ran over to Harry. Moving his hair with the tip of his wand. He cast a glance towards Hermione.

"Boys, we've hit the jackpot. This is Harry Potter. His dub friend and the mudblood who has never left his side." Hermione's breathing was extremely calm as he approached her. "Darling, it's not nice to lie." His dark eyes dug into hers like she was a child. He quickly grabbed hold of her and the sickness began. By now it was nightfall and the trio were detained and forced to walk down a long path covered in fog. The closer they got the more Hermione recognized. She felt safe at this very place only a week ago, but now she knew that was the farthest emotion she would be feeling this time.

Harry's face was pressed up against the gate as Bellatrix's crazy eyes scanned over all of them. "Get Draco." The three were brought inside. Harry was on his knees, hands tied behind his back as Hermione and Ron were being held back by snatchers.

"Well? Is it him?" Bellatrix's shrill voice rang through the dark room.

"I can't be sure."

Lucius approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know what would happen if we were the ones to give him to the Dark Lord?" Draco was trying with all his power not to look at Hermione. He knew her eyes would be pleading with his. He wouldn't be able to handle the fear on her face. The most he could do was lie.

"I don't know." He was searching Harry's eyes for what to do but he only starred back with hate. A clinging noise brought the attention to one of the snatchers in the back of the room. Bellatrix's face became rigid as her skin paled.

"How did you get my sword?"

"This is my sword. Got it from that ladies' bag." In an instant Bellatrix's wand was out. She summoned the sword, killed the snatcher, and had a rope around Scabior's neck.

"Take the boys down to the cellar. The mudblood and I have some needed girl to girl talk." Hermione was now standing in the middle of the room with Bellatrix only inches away from her. Narcissa flashed Draco a quick glance as his hand tightened on his wand.

"Did you take the sword from my vault!"

"I haven't been in your vault!"

"Lair!" Bellatrix shoved Hermione onto the floor and jumped on top of her. A knife and wand present in her hands. "How did you get into my vault! What did you take!"

"I didn't take anything!" Suddenly Bellatrix smashed Hermione's left arm onto the ground and began, slowly, craving into her soft pale flesh. Hermione had never felt such pain in her life. Emotionless screams escaped her lips as Bellatrix dug deeper and deeper with each letter. Tears were forming in Draco's eyes as he watched the love of his life possible take her last breath.

"I am going to ask you one more time. How did you get into my vault!"

Hermione's response came out choked and defeated. "I didn't take anything from your vault!" The rain falls because the sky can no longer handle its weight. Just like the tears fall from her face because the heart can no longer handle the pain. Unsatisfied with her answer she began more aggressively digging into her arm. More screams escaped her bloody lips. Draco could swear they were calling out for him.

Suddenly his legs went limp and his body smashed against the stone-cold floor. He was gripping his left arm with such force, his fingers had become white. Screams just like Hermione's were escaping his quivering lips. Bellatrix had finished her marking and glanced over at Draco. Narcissa was kneeling by his side, staring down at his left arm with tears in her eyes.

The word mudblood was engraved on his pale skin, cutting through his Dark Mark. With a spurge of energy, he jumped up and ran to Hermione's side. Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa all stood with shock written on their pale features.

His black eyes dug into hers. Clear tears were escaping her hollowed out black orbs as her body lay still. The only sign of life was the short, rapid, rise and fall of her chest. He broke down crying and gripped onto her limp form. Daring anyone to even come close.

His large powerful wings shot from his back as he clung on tighter. His fangs ripped through his quivering lips and his eyes turned the darkest shade of black even imaginable. He was in kill mode.

"Draco, this filth is your mate?" Lucius was approaching his only son but the low deadly growl that escaped his lips stopped Lucius right in his tracks. Bellatrix was looking terrified as Draco eyed her with such hate. He began to rise from the ground. Hands balled into fist and his mouth open to see his shiny sharp fangs.

In a flash of movement Harry and Ron came running up the stars. Disarming Bellatrix, stupefying Lucius and firing at Draco and his mother. The appearance of Draco shocked them but none the less they continued to fight. Not knowing what had just occurred. The force of Draco's spells were almost impossible to block. His eyes held such angry and passion.

"Stop!" Bellatrix's shrill voice once again rang through the room and broke any action occurring. Hermione was standing with defeat on her face as Bellatrix held a knife to her throat. Small beads of blood were running down her pale neck.

Draco was holding all the wands. Harry and Ron were afraid to even go near him due to his current state. The constant noise of a ding brought the attention forward. Dobby was unscrewing the large chandler that hung just above Hermione and Bellatrix.

It suddenly came crashing down. Bellatrix jumped out of the way, releasing Hermione. Draco threw all the wands at Harry and sprinted forward. Just catching Hermione in his arms. Once she slumped against his warm body her tears truly began to fall. She clung on to the front of Draco's shirt with her slipping strength. A pull was felt between the two but they only ignored it.

"Malfoy let her go!" Harry and Ron were trying to pull Hermione from his grasp.

"Crucio!" Lucius's wand was pointed at Draco and he let out a ghastly scream. Hermione was successfully ripped from his grasp.

"Draco!" He tried to reach for her through the pain but she was gone. They were all gone. The burning sensation coated Draco's body as he thrashed on the ground. He focused on his own screams, trying to forget all about the pain. After a while it stopped all together. His cold body lay panting on the ground.

He was soon jerked up onto his knees. His hands magically held together behind his back. Bellatrix approached him and used her wand to slash a deep wound on his cheek. Letting the blood drip off his chin. Draco didn't even flinch. He could take the pain. You could break his soul, take his life away, beat him, hurt him, kill him, but Draco knew he would never let them touch her again. He would protect her.

Oooo

Hermione was being held in Ron's arms as they appeared on a beach with a cabin not far away.

"Harry Potter."

"Dobby." Harry quickly ran over to Dobby, pulling out the knife Bellatrix threw. "Dobby hold on. Hold on. Just hold on okay? We will fix you up. Hermione will have something." Harry looked over to her with Dobby in his arms and tears in his eyes. "In your bag. Hermione? Hermione? Help me!"

Hermione had tears escaping her eyes. She couldn't do anything. It pained her seeing this. It pained her watching Harry lose another and not being able to help. She was so tired and defeated. Barely able to move her feet.

"Such a beautiful place … to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friend … Harry Potter."

Harry looked broken. Hermione could no longer take it. The pain, the grief, the knowledge, so her body and mind slowly lost consciousness.

Oooo

"What do we have here?" Draco was pacing the cell his so-called family locked him in. Voldemort was now staring at the black eyed, and winged Draco through the cell bars. "It has come to my attention that you are a veela." Draco continued to pace until Voldemort physically stopped him with his wand.

"I see it has."

"Draco I a truly amazed at how long you have been able to keep this from me. Do tell."

Draco just stared into his cold red eyes. "And the mudblood is your mate? The one who is friends with Harry Potter?"

With no reaction, Voldemort continued. "Not surprising. You are a coward just like your father. Why wouldn't you be a muggle lover. Attracted to nothing more than the scum on your shoe. Many would kill her without the blink of an eye."

Draco muttered something under his breath. Followed by a growl.

"What was that?" You could see the curiosity in Voldemort's face. He was testing Draco. Trying to see how much of an asset he would be.

"You're a half-blood. I'm a pureblood. Who is really superior here?" A smirk danced on his lips as Draco's body was roughly slammed against the stone cell wall.

"How dare you speck to me like that! Crucio!"

The burning sensation spread through his blood once more. He didn't react. No screams escaped his lips. He let the curse completely take over. Reaching a level of calm where the pain no longer hurt. Mind over matter. Voldemort let out an aggravated scream. He took pleasure in others pain and Draco was not going to give in.

"You work for me! You do what I say!" Another round of pain eloped his body before Voldemort stormed away. He left the cellar door open. Telling Draco, he had no decision. No choice. That he belonged to the Dark Lord. He was trapped in this life ever since he was born. He never had a choice. He was forced to get the Dark Mark. Forced to hurt people. Forced to lie. But no more. He would be his own person. Finally make his own choices.

 **Authors Note:** Ok so you guys know how they say to replace the word wand with willy in the Harry Potter books? So, in my fic "Moving his hair with the tip of his willy." Enough said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 The Erroris**

 **Authors Note:** Sorry this update took me long. But Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And if you don't celebrate anything I hope your day was great. Also, I was super surprised to learn that some of you have never heard about wand replaced for willy. I would look it up if I were you. Anyway enjoy!

Oooo

Draco barged into the Grangers house. Wishing she was here. Wishing she was okay. However, all he found was an empty house. No life. Deserted. All the photos were vacant. None with her. Next, he went to Hogsmade. His hope of finding her was very slim. He didn't even go and see if she was at Hogwarts. That place was crawling with Death Eaters. As a last resort, he went to Grimmauld Place. He no longer held that hope of finding her. Just the need. He could feel the pull. Fell the want. He had to find her or the sensation would be too much to bare. But again, the house was empty. He immediately apparated home and flung his long body onto a black couch. The screams of Hermione were echoing through his head. The word mudblood was still red overlapping his dark mark. But he didn't care. He only cared about her. He would die if it meant that she would be safe.

"Draco. Honey is that you?"

"What!" His response was muffled due to his face currently smashing into the cushions of the couch.

"Go to her." Draco looked up into his teary-eyed mother.

"I don't know where she is."

"Take Lyra."

"How on Earth could that bird possibly help?" He let his face fall once more onto the soft cushions.

A quick smack on the back of the head from Narcissa grabbed Draco's attention. "Don't be a foul! Lyra is our best tracking owl. She can lead you to Hermione. Follow the bird."

His jaw dropped. He stayed there, just staring at her. "Mother you are a genius! Have I told you that recently?" He gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"No, but I wouldn't mind it. Now go!" He just gave her a cheeky smile before running off. She loved seeing the life back in his eyes. She unlike her husband does not use the three Unforgivable Curses as a form of punishment.

Oooo

Draco quickly grabbed his Firebolt and ran to the owlery. He addressed the letter to her but put no markings of him writing it. The only words on the paper were _I'm sorry_. It would be too dangerous with the current state of things to sign his name. Going to see her wasn't the smartest idea but he would be hidden. Using his well perfected delusion charm.

"Erroris." The slivery mist spread all over his body. Making himself practically invisible. He quickly tied the letter to Lyra's foot and was off. He didn't care how long it would take him. He would find her. He had to.

Oooo

It has been less than 24 hours since escaping Malfoy Manor and Hermione lay in bed. The cottage off in the distance was owned by Bill and Fleur. Ron carried her all the way there. After further inspection by the adults of the house they concluded that Hermione would be out for a few days. Her body and mind were trying to catch up with the tragic incident she just went through.

Off in the distance, Draco sat upon his flying broom. His owl had delivered the letter. The questions were who was in the house, how would he get in, and where exactly was Hermione? He lowered his broom and hid it behind some trees. Next, he as quietly as possible approached the small house. He saw some familiar faces through the windows. For example, Harry, Ron, Luna, and the girl from the Triwizard Tournament who got last place. But where was Hermione?

What felt like hours of waiting he was finally able to slip inside. Harry and Ron opened the door, leaving the cottage, and allowing Draco to slip in before the door shut. He found Luna on the couch, the champion girl and an old red head in the kitchen, Draco assumed he was a Weasley, and finally a goblin trying to ignore Luna.

He walked straight past them. For one he allowed his heart to guide him. To lead him. Once his feet came to a stop he slowly opened his eyes, revealing an old greyish wooden door. He took a deep breath before grabbing the handle. Her still form lay on the old bed. Draco quickly closed the door and just stood there. She was so beautiful in her sleep. So pure. So innocent. But the dark word mudblood would always be there to show her she meant nothing. Draco hated that. He hated tainting her. Causing her pain. Allowing her to get hurt. He hated himself for loving her. Hermione was such an open person. He would have never gotten close to her if he knew this was the outcome. He would have rather died at age seventeen. He should have never bitten her. He should have never changed his ways. She would have neve been in situation if he didn't try. But how was he supposed to know that love meant pain. He shouldn't blame himself but that's all he could do.

Draco didn't want to wake her so he quietly sat in a chair. It was in the corner of the room so he could see her and the door. Draco didn't know what he would do when she woke up but at least he would be here. Possible catch a small smile when she sees her friends.

Oooo

It was the next day and Draco was woken by the sound of voices.

"She's still asleep."

"Don't worry Harry. Its Hermione for heaven's sake. She's a fighter. And anyway, she could really use some sleep."

"I guess. We'll check again tomorrow if she isn't already awake."

"Deal." The male part of the trio gave Hermione one more look. Harry moved a curl from her face before exiting the room.

Draco doesn't really know what compelled him to do it but he got in bed with Hermione. Without hesitation, he wrapped his pale arms around her small frame and pulled her flush against him. Their whole bodies were touching as he stuck his face into her hair. Basking in the scent. If anyone walked in they would only see Hermione on her side. So, Draco felt safe letting his guard down and just soaking her in.

A few hours later Hermione began to stir. He eyes flashed opened and she was meet with darkness. It must be the middle of the night. When she tried to sit up she felt like there was a rope around her waist. Upon further movement, she concluded that there was a whole body in her bed. Her face flushed in the darkness. For some reason, she wasn't scared it was a Death Eater or a person out to hurt her. The closeness embarrassed her. She decided it was time to wake this invisible person. She positioned her hands where she assumed his or her chest should be and pushed hard. The bang on the floor showed her she accomplished her goal.

"Ouch! What was that for? Wait. Hermione your awake!" The person jumped on the bed and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Who are you?" Hermione was pushing at their chest as the delusion charm was removed. "Draco?" Hermione became rigid in his arms. Not moving an inch. Afraid to.

"Hermione?"

She pulled away and had her back facing him. "I wish that I had never meet you. Then there would be no need to impress you. No need to want you. No need for loving you. No need for crying over you. No need for heartbreaks. No need for pain or tears. No need for forgotten promises. No need for rejected hugs. No need for crying myself to sleep. No need for acting like your care. No need, for everything you've done to make me feel like absolutely nothing." She turned towards him. Her black eyes raining. "You Draco Malfoy hurt me. And here I was think you cared."

Draco was completely shocked. "Hermione I miss you. I need you, if only you knew the pain I feel when I'm not with you. I'm thinking about you all day, which never makes the pain go away. The pain I have knowing that this might be my last day my last breath. That you may be my last kiss my last love. The pain you put me through I hope you never have to feel because the pain makes you not want to feel." He stopped to steady his breaking voice. "I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm not saying my pain was worse than yours but I do feel pain. You are my everything. I'm so sorry I came into your life. I'm sorry I got you hurt. I'm sorry for loving you. I'm sorry for not stopping the pain sooner." He stood and walked over to the door. "Hermione, I will always love you. The pain I felt when you were being hurt will live in me forever. Your screams keep me up at night. Your all I think about." He began to turn the knob.

"Why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you try and stop Bellatrix?"

Draco released the handle and walked towards Hermione, wiping a tear away from her face with his thumb. "Trust me I wanted to. I was about to but our connection." He rolled up his left sleeve to show his identical marking. "I felt the same pain you did. I even tried to attack Bellatrix. Seeing your still body on the floor sent shock waves through me. I would never be able to live with myself if you got hurt. I'm hardly living now."

She slowly reached out and traced the hated word. Sending goosebumps throughout his body. "What happened after I left. All I remember was you being hit with a spell and me being pulled away."

"My father used the torture curse on me so I would let you go. I woke up hours later in a cell, the Dark Lord was there. I called him a Half-Blood which proceeded to more rounds of torture."

Hermione had her hands over her mouth. Her black eyes vast. "How can you talk about the torture curse so lightly? It's one of the three Unforgivable Curses."

"My father has used it as a form of punishment ever since I was little. Isn't that normal?"

Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck, flattening him against the bed. "I'm so sorry. I was just angry earlier. I know it wasn't your fault that I got hurt. And I don't blame you."

Draco's arms slid around her waist. "I should be the one saying sorry. You never deserved any of this. And that word on your arm will be there forever."

"It's a constant reminder of what we're fighting for." Hermione inched up and pressed her lips to his. The immediate heat spread through their bodies. Draco's fingers began to tingle as Hermione pulled away. "I love you."

His eyes grew large and his mouth hung open. The soft chuckle from Hermione's lips filled the dim lite room. She began to get up and walk away from the bed as Draco's arm slid around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "I love you too."

Hermione flushed from the closeness. When he started to kiss her neck, she could really feel the heat in her face growing. She tried to jump away from him. "Draco let me go!" His arms only tightened around her. "I'm serious! I have to tell Ron and Harry I'm awake."

"Can't you wait until morning? That's when they are coming to check on you again." He continued to kiss her neck.

"How do you know that? Draco how long have you been here?"

He pulled away and looked into her beautiful questioning face. "Two days." He gave a cheeky smile as his cheeks started to heat up. She looked at him for a few more seconds before launching her lips upon his. After a few more seconds, she jumped away and out of reach. "Hey no fair!"

She only gave a sweet music filled laugh before opening the door and trying to find where Harry and Ron were.

 **Authors Note:** Ok so I'm not an artist and I don't know if any of you are. But would someone be willing to draw me Draco's arm with the Death Eater mark and word mudblood going through it. Private Message me if you are interested. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 You Smell Different**

 **Authors Note:** Happy New Year! I was thinking about writing an intense chapter but instead I gave you guys a little present. Might I add I love starting out the New Year with Dramione. Anyways Enjoy!

Oooo

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione was walking towards his sleeping form with nothing but her wand for light. She started to lightly shake his stiff form. "Harry! Harry!"

"Huh?" He quickly shot up in bed, reaching for his glasses. The small laughter to his right sobered him up from his slumber. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" His eyes finally adjusted as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Hermione, your awake!" He slid is arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed. His hug got tighter as he whispered in her hair. "I was so worried. Hermione I'm so sorry. You don't understand how bad I felt."

She pulled away so she could look up at his soft face. She knew he had lost so much. Dumbledore, Sirius, Dobby, and he was afraid to lose her. It truly touched her heart. "The important thing is I'm here now. I just want to put the Manor incident behind me. Now where's Ron?"

He hugged her one more time, just to make sure she was real and not a figure of his imagination. Her only response was a cheeky smile as Harry stood from the bed and began to walk down the small hallway. Obviously interested she followed. "Harry what are you doing?" He shushed her before creaking open a random door and slowly entering the dark room. She stood by the door as Harry got down right next to the sleeping person.

"OH MY GOD, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SPIDERS? IS THAT MALFOY AS A FERRET AGAIN? RON WAKE UP! YOUR MISSING THIS!"

Suddenly Ron jerked out of bed, slamming his butt on the cold hard floor. "Spiders! Where?" His wand was raised as he looked around frantically. Harry had fallen on the bed consumed by a laughing fit as Hermione was hunched over, gripping her sides. "There are no spiders!" Ron huffed loudly as he stood, watching his two best friends dying of laughter. "It wasn't funny!" He turned his back to the pair as they tried to compose themselves.

"Aren't you happy I'm awake?" She was wiping away tears as he quickly hugged her.

"Come on mate, it's not like there were actually any spiders." Harry tried to place a hand on his friend shoulder before Ron roughly turned and faced him.

"How would you feel if I woke you up screaming about your greatest fear?" His finger was poking Harry in the chest like a mother would do. It gave a very Molly Weasley feel.

"I fear, fear itself." Ron's face turned a shade of red as he stared at his lifelong friend.

"Git." The serious expressions didn't last long as the entire golden trip broke down into a fit of giggles. Hermione tackled her friends to the ground as she clung on tight.

"I love you guys so much!" Murmurs of agreement were heard as she stood. "Now off to bed! Its still the middle of the night!" The sentence reminded her of the time she was yelling at them after the Yule Ball in Forth year.

"No problem." Ron immediately jumped into bed as Harry and Hermione left the room.

"Goodnight Hermione." He planted a small friendly kiss on her cheek before entering his room. With a smile, Hermione slowly walked back to her room in a Luna like manner. Upon entering her room, she was roughly grabbed and held flush against a warm body. Draco's head was in her hair, sniffing her neck like a dog.

"What are you doing?" He ignored her completely and began to sniff the other side of her neck. Nibbling on the spot he once marked as his. A shiver ran through her body as Draco stepped away, arms crossed, looking her up and down. "What?" She mimicked his pose but began to tap her foot lightly on the ground.

"You smell different."

She gawked at him for a few seconds before realizing he wanted an answer. "I smell different."

"Yes. Why?" He took a step closer. She took a step back.

"Well how am I supposed to know? It's not like I go around smelling myself every day and comparing it to yesterday's scent."

He approached her until her back was pressed against the wall. His nose dove for her neck once more as he took a big whiff of her supposedly different scent. They were just staring into each other's eyes as the realization dawned on Hermione. Veela's have heightened senses. One of the main points is the Veela identifying their mate by a certain smell. Hugging Harry and Ron must have rubbed their scent on to hers. In terms of Draco, making her smell different. A smirk appeared on her small pink lips as she held his eye contact.

"Tell me."

"I don't know what you talking about." She was trying to get free from his hold when he growled. The action caught Hermione so off guard she had no idea what to do. He growled. Draco Malfoy actually growled. Like an animal! Her mouth was hanging open as her eyes grew. She actually felt the rumble of his body as the deep growl escaped his lips.

"Liar." His voice was dangerously low as both their eyes turned black. Hermione was again shocked but decided to hold her ground. She would never let Draco Malfoy win this easily.

"Am not." Wow. Nice comeback Hermione. What are you five?

"Don't lie! I saw you figure it out! Now tell me!" He slammed his foot on the ground. Suddenly Hermione didn't feel so childish. A smirk replaced her frown.

"Draco shush before you wake the whole house." Another growl escaped his slightly parted lips. "And anyways, why should I tell you?" She spat the word 'you' in his face. Enjoying the reaction, she received in return.

"I don't like you smelling different. I deserve to know why as your Veela." His eyes were scanning her face with intense passion. She couldn't help but feel bad as the words 'your Veela' rang in her head. She rather liked the idea of having him all to herself after the war was over.

"Fine. Smell is an important thing to a Veela. So, I guess when I was hugging Harry and Ron, their scents rubbed off onto me." An idea popped into her head. "Plus, Harry pulled me down onto his bed, so I guess that would increase the smell, and he kissed my cheek. So, I guess you are smelling Harry on me." She finished with a smirk. Not even flinching from his intense stare during her explanation.

His pale face immediately flashed to red. "What! Why were you and Potter on his bed! And he kissed you! I'll show little Scarhead where he can kiss it." Draco had let go of Hermione and was marching to the door. Fist clenching. Hermione did find the whole situation amusing but she had to stop him before something rash happened.

"Draco!" She grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face her, "Will you calm down. Harry was just glad to see me awake. Plus, he's dating Ginny. But I do rather like the jealous you." She slid her arms around his neck as he captured her waist with his arms. Like it was the most nature thing in the world.

"Me jealous? Malfoys don't get jealous." She gave a small chuckle as he glared at her.

"Yeah whatever you say Malfoy." He was looking at her with a glare that could kill until an emotion flashed through his eyes. A cocky grin spread on his pale face as he eyed the bed then Hermione. She had her arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face. He could remember almost perfectly the time he did something like this during their Sixth year in the library.

Oooo

 _Once they entered the library Draco led her to her favorite section. A red comfy chair that looks out over the black lake. They stood their hand in hand looking at said chair. He sent her a mischievous smirk before sitting down in the chair. She rolled her eyes and went to grab another chair when two pale arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap._

" _Malfoy!"_

 _He pulled her closer. "It's Draco to you." She huffed before grabbing a book and beginning to read. Every so often she looked up to find him smiling at her. When the spell affects wore off she would be in a world of rage. She tried not to imagine the pay back he would get as she leant against his chest. He was tangling his hands in her hair. Playing with various curls._

" _Hermione why aren't you paying attention to me?" His words sounded so hurt as she looked up from her book to see puppy dog eyes. Strangely they were still black like hers and she wondered if it was due to their proximity._

" _Because I am trying to read."_

" _But I want to talk to you!" He sounded like a toddler who wasn't allowed to have ice cream before dinner._

" _About what?"_

" _Oh I don't know." His frown changed to a smile once he got her full attention. "We could talk about you."_

" _What about me?" Hermione was leaning against his chest twisting a button on his shirt._

" _Well your hair is very interesting, your eyes swirl with gold flakes when your excited or passionate about something. Um you are drop dead gorgeous and you don't even wear makeup! Plus, you are smarted then me, smarted then everyone!"_

 _Hermione started to blush. From her reaction Draco started to purr. "Wait are you purring?" A girlish smile sealed her lips._

Oooo

He quickly sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap with lightning speed. Before she could scream his hand was covering her mouth and his lips were kissing her exposed neck. "Draco! Let me go!"

"Can't do. You either smell like me or Potter, your choice."

"Well personally I would prefer to smell like – "

"Don't you dare say it."

"Harry."

Draco gasped and clutched his chest. "Wounded!"

"Just hush and continue to kiss my neck."

He lowered his lips to her ears. "How's this beautiful?" He proceeded lower his lips to the delicate skin of her neck. Kissing and sucking on different places. Hermione was trying hard to stop her face from turning the color of Ron's hair.

Oooo

"Hermione?" She was sleeping soundless in Draco's arms and clearly did not want to be woken up.

"What?" Her response was harsh as she snuggled deeper into him.

"You have to wake up." He kissed her cheek as her brow drew together.

"But I don't want to."

"But I have to go."

"No." She snuggled further into him and held onto his arms around her waist with an iron grip. The chuckle that released his lips rippled through Hermione like a wave. She was fully awake but refused to leave the warm comforts of the sheets. Even if she had to fight for it.

"Hermione…" He whispered his name in her ear. "You, Scarhead, and the Weasel have things planned. I can tell. And anyways people are going to come looking for me if I don't head back soon." She shifted her position and was now facing him on the bed.

"When will I see you again?" The worry in her eyes scared him. Hermione Granger was not supposed to look weak He gave her a short emotion filled kiss on the lips before answering.

"I honestly don't know. But promise me this."

"Anything." He couldn't help and smile at her eagerness and passion

"Wait for me. We may not see each other until the war ends. I have to know that you'll wait for me. That we will find each other after all of this. Please?"

"Like I said, anything." She gave a smile as she threw her arms around his neck. Soaking in the smell of his skin. "I love you."

"I love you too." He placed a small kiss on her forehead before vanishing once more with the spell and leaving the small cottage.

Oooo

"Draco Lucius Malfoy where have you been! It's been days!" Narcissa walked up to Draco and grabbed the book he was reading before smacking him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He was now standing, facing his furious mother.

"Where have you been!"

"With her. You were the one who told me to go after her!"

"Not for four days." He gave a cheeky smile before hugging her.

"I've missed you." His mother looked at him with a smile on her face. All previous anger forgotten. They sat down on the couch together before Narcissa began to lunch various question at him while he responded in full blown answers. Just enjoying each other's company.

"Isn't it wonderful mother? She's going to wait for me, I can't believe it! She's mine! She always will be! Do you know what that feels like? Loving someone so dearly. And I can't believe she forgave me. I would have been broken if she hadn't!"

"That's wonderful Draco." She smiled as her son continued to talk about the love of his life. With the biggest grin on his face. Narcissa in this moment didn't care that she was a mudblood or a muggleborn. She made her son the happiest she had ever seen him and that's all that mattered.

"When I first found out she was my mate I was in denial. Like come on, her? Impossible. But then I started to think about it. I only annoyed her because I loved being around her. I only called her names to find that flare and passion she hid behind her books. It just took me so long to notice what was right in front of me. You could say she was in denial at first as well." He started to laugh to himself as the memory of her fainting surfaced in his mind.

Oooo

 _Page 602 Veela's  
"Veela's only originate from genes. Meaning member of the family carry the gene, and or are Veela's themselves. Traits consist of heightened senses, black eyes, fangs, and on rare occasions in male Veela's wings. A Veela is a type of magical creature that is born with a mate. Someone they are destined to love. Every other male or female will seem dull compared to this one person. Failure to begin the bonding ritual by the Veela's 17_ _th_ _birthday will result in death. The mate could also gain similar traits to their Veela. Such as black eyes and stronger senses of smell, hearing, and sight._

 _There are three stages to the bonding ritual. The first stage consists of the Veela biting their mates neck and drawing blood. Similar to a vampire, but their purpose is not to drink the blood. Only mark their property. The second stage is when the mate this time bites the Veela's neck. Causing their connection to go both ways. And finally, the third and final stage is drinking a goblet of the others blood and proving the bond through intercourse. The most important part is the mates consent. Without it the bond can go sour, leaving you with a life where you hate your soulmate but are drawn to them through the Veela connection. A mate's failure during the third stage when drinking the blood can also lead to a sour bond. Due to the upsetting of the Veela."_

 _Hermione stared down at the book in disbelief. The black eyes, wings, and senses all fit the description of Draco. She hadn't noticed fangs per say but she never looked at his teeth._

 _The second blow came when she tried to stand up but only ended up on the floor. Did this mean she was Draco Malfoy's mate? He always had black eyes around her, and she was starting to as well. It would also explain the first day when he smelt her and passed out. He must have been smelling his mate, me, for the first time. Everything seemed so clear. She never expected to figure it out this soon and cursed herself for even researching the topic._

" _Bloody hell." She was able to announce Ron's catch phrase when she saw Draco enter the library before blacking out and hitting the floor._

" _Granger?" Malfoy ran over to Hermione's unconscious body. He flipped her over onto her back and checked for a pulse. She still had one which meant she was fine. He glanced at the book next to her on the floor. Veela's were at the top of the page and the realization hit him. She knew everything now._

" _Bloody hell indeed." He placed an arm under her knees and one around her shoulders before carrying her bridal style out of the library. No one was around so he wasn't afraid that anyone would see. He also decided to not take her to the hospital wing and instead to the Room of Requirements, because she would wake up in a few hours and wasn't sick._

Oooo

If anyone saw the way, he spoke of her. The way he looked at her. The way his face lite up around her. They would know it wasn't just lust or some sick game. They would see love engraved in his grey eyes. Not just the Veela but the wizard had grown to possible love her more.

 **Authors Note:** So, I thought I would take you guys down memory lane. Chapter 9 and 10 are honestly my favorite. But on other news I wrote a Oneshot called Monster and I was wondering if some of my lovely readers would check it out. And give some feedback! Hope you enjoyed. Happy New Year!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Draconis**

 **Authors note:** So, I have to go to school tomorrow and I'm already crying. But anyways here is another chapter. If I'm correct there will be another 5 tops. Don't forget to check out my one shot Monster! Enjoy!

Oooo

"Ready?"

"Ready as we will ever be." The Golden Trio had stayed at the cottage longer than necessary. Previously saving Luna, Ollivander, and the goblin Griphook allowed them to ask certain questions. Harry brought up the Deathly Hallows, referring to the Elder wand, but Ollivander had his doubts. Griphook however was very interested in how three Hogwarts students obtained the sword of Gryffindor. A deal was made between the four. If Griphook could help them break into Gringotts, in search of a horcrux, he could have the sword. Hermione was hesitant about the deal but had a gut feeling a horcrux had to be in Bellatrix's vault. Why else would she have been so mad at them presumably stealing the sword from said vault.

The four were standing outside the cottage, ready to go. Hermione had turned into Bellatrix, using a Polyjuice potion and a piece of hair she found on her sweater. Ron's features were changed to brown eyes, long red hair, and a long red beard. Harry and Griphook were going to be under the Invisibility cloak.

A quick pop was made as they safely made their way through Diagon Alley.

"Bellatrix." A lone Death Eater gave her a head nob and continuing walking.

"Good morning." Her voice was shaking but she kept walking even when the Death Eater stopped and stared at her in utter shock.

The soft but forced whispers of Griphook could be heard through the alley. "Good morning? Good morning? Are you mad! Bellatrix would never say good morning!" Hermione winced at the harshness of his voice but none the less kept walking until they were inside of Gringotts.

"Mhm." Hermione cleared her throat in hopes of getting the goblins attention behind the desk.

"Aw, Mrs. Black, what can I do for you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault." Hermione crossed her arms and kept he chin high.

"Identification?"

"Excuse me? I highly doubt that will be necessary."

"Protocol Mrs. Black. Your wand?" Pink and green swirls appeared out of thin air as the goblin changed his frown to a smile. Someone used the Imperius curse on him. "I'm sorry about that. Right this way to your vault!" He jumped off the high chair, grabbed his keys, and lead them to a crat that travel through the maze of vaults and to the very bottom level.

They were going all the way down so the cart was picking up speed. Going faster and faster until a clear water fall was seen a few hundred yards ahead. Hermione was clinging onto the cart for dear life.

"What's that?" Her scream was whipped away as they got closer and closer. The wind was whipping past her ears, making it hard to hear the stained response.

"Thief's Downfall!" But it was too late. The five were soaked and all enchantments were lifted. Hermione was turned back to Hermione. Ron no longer looks like an old man. And Harry and Griphook could be seen under the cloak. Worst of all the goblins curse was lifted and he stared at the four figures in horror.

"Intruders! Intruders!" A flashing red light began as the cart thrust to a stop and flipped over. All five went flying out as the ground became closer and closer. Inches away from death Hermione whipped out her wand. They stopped an inch before hitting the ground and Harry was quick to replace the curse on the goblin, Bograd. A pale purple, skinny looking dragon was lying in the middle of the floor. Chains around its legs as the five slipped past. They used some kind of tool that created a noise, making the dragon hide away in pain. Hermione thought the whole action was vile and cruel but she couldn't save the dragon now. Bograd reached the door and moved his finger in an unidentifiable way before the door flung open.

Griphook got down from Harrys back and stood behind the trio. "Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless – and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be cursed to death by the weight of the expanding gold."

"Okay, not touch anything. We are looking for a Hogwarts founder artifact. The cup of Hufflepuff is gold, small, and has a badger engraved on it. There also could be something from Ravenclaw but we have yet to figure that one out. Don't touch anything unless you think it is one of the two." Harrys voice boomed through the open room.

"Accio Horcrux!"

"Accio cup!" They knew using such spell was a cheap shot but they tried any way. The three began to move forwards in the room when Ron bumped into a table. Sending ten objects on the floor that began to multiply. Hermione proceeded to knock over cup and now they were being surrounded. The piles of fake materials were growing higher and higher as Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggled to kept their heads above it all.

"Stop moving!" Hermione and Ron froze. The noise began to die down as they stood neck high in piles of gold. "Look! Over there! The cup!" Harry began to climb and climb and the multiplying started again. He grabbed for the Gryffindor sword and hooked onto the cup right before the multiplying covered him completely.

The sound was deafeningly quick. Hermione was about to go in shock. Did she just lose her best friend! "Harry!" Suddenly there was a big movement as Harry tumbled down the golden mountain. Hundredths of riches multiplying behind him as he went. He stopped just before the door and looked up in horror.

"Griphook give me the cup!"

"Only for the sword!" Harry reluctantly handed over the sword, knowing the cup was worth more in the defeat of Voldemort. "I said I would get you in, but I never said I would get you out!" Griphook ran from the room, screaming for the guards and other goblins to capture the. He slipped by the angry dragon breathing fire at the horrid noise and joined the bank members. Like he was never on the opposite side in the first place.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione excited the vault but suddenly a wave of curses were shot their way. They dove behind two pillars that had a railing in between.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Sometimes Ronald really got on her nerves.

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it." She jumped from her hiding place. "Bombarda!" The railing separating them from the dragon was broke, and she jumped. Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock before jumping after her. They broke the chains on the dragon and things turned positive. It was breathing fire at the guards as it tried to climb higher and higher. The Golden Trio were hanging on for dear life as the dragon broke through the bank and flung into the air. Stumbling a bit at the beginning but managing to get high up into the air. Away from all the eyes.

Hours pasted and they were still on the pale purple dragon, currently flying over a lake. "We should jump!" Harrys voice called through the raging wind.

"When?"

"Now!" Without hesitation, the three let go and plummeted deep into the icy waters. Harry let out a cry of pain as they reached the shore.

"He knows!"

"What?" Hermione and Ron were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Voldemort knows! He knows we are hinting for horcruxes. I saw it! And the last one is at Hogwarts. We have to go now!"

"Harry slow down. How do you know this isn't like 5th year all over again? Trying to trap you."

"Hermione trust me. He's mad. Something must be at Hogwarts. It was his second home."

"Fine Harry but we can't just show up at Hogwarts or Hogsmade without a plan. There are Death Eaters everywhere!"

A few hours later and a new set of clothes later lead to the pop and pull as they landed in the middle of Hogsmade. An alarm went off and twenty Death Eaters rushed outside as the three dove for cover in a dark alley. Hugging the wall for dear life.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Potter! You can't get away this time!" The sad sadistic way this Death Eater spoke sent a chill down Hermione's spine. How had Draco lasted this long surrounded by horrid people?

"Potter in here!" All three heads whipped around but none the less followed the old man inside. "What in god's name are you three doing here? Do you want to be killed?"

Harry was the first to speck. "We have to get into Hogwarts."

"Your Albus Dumbledore's bother. Aberforth, correct?" Hermione took a step closer and couldn't help but notice the similarities. He looked like a heavy and younger version of Dumbledore.

"Yes, and if I were you I would go now. The war is over. Voldemort has won."

"Can you help us get into Hogwarts?"

"Why would I do that? The war is over."

"The war is not over. We ca still win. We needing something there. Dumbledore gave …"

"What? Albus gave you a mission before he died. I assume rather difficult. Run away boy. Albus and everyone else knew you couldn't do it. My brother didn't know what he was dealing with. That's why he got himself killed."

"You don't know what you're walking about. Dumbledore said we could do this. I just need the thing from Hogwarts and we have a chance to win."

"Did he now? Just answer me one thing. How much do you really know about him? Did he ever talk about me or Ariana?"

"No but …"

"No Potter. The war is over. You lost. Might as well run while you still can."

"Mr. Dumbledore?" A grunt noise made Hermione continue. "I know you think the war is lost but give us one more chance. I don't know what terms you and professor Dumbledore were on but I would like to say I am personally sorry for your loss. But please let us fight."

He looked from her, to Harry, to the red head boy eating in the back. When Hermione saw him she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Typical. Aberforth let out a huff before leading them to a painting of a young girl. "You know what to do."

"Is this Ariana?" Hermione was staring at the little girl who couldn't be more than twelve. Her image was getting smaller and smaller as she walked away.

"Yes."

"She's beautiful." Aberforth gave a small head nod. Harry and Hermione stood by the painting as Ron continued to eat. "Honestly Ronald. We are about to enter Death Eater territory and you're eating."

"What? I'm hungry."

"Guys who's coming back with Ariana in the painting?" The trio took a few steps back before the painting swing to the side.

"Neville!" Hermione ran up and hugged him as Ron and Harry gave him a quick pat on the back.

"I knew you guys would come. I just knew it!" They started to walk down the dim lite passage as Neville told them about Hogwarts. Death Eaters all over the place. Performing and learning the three-unforgivable curse. Curses being inflicted on himself. But he always takes it will a smile because he knew the Death Eaters were only torturing him because he got under their skin. Then he proceeded to say how he, Ginny, and Luna started Dumbledore's Army and that they were heading towards the Room or Requirements. Neville quickly opened the door. "Hey guys! Guess who I found!" He stepped aside and several gasps were heard.

"Harry." Everyone stepped aside to give Ginny a direct few of Harry.

"Ginny." Smiles graced their lips.

"Gosh, I'm her brother and she hasn't seen me in months' but oh Harry I've missed you!"

"She has six brothers! There's only one Harry!" The crowd broke into laughter as the young couple embraced.

"Harry how can we help?"

"Yeah! We want to fight!"

Cheers were going around the room as Harry stood in the middle. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to find something." The cheers stopped.

"Find something?"

"Yes, now it has something to do with Ravenclaw. Any ideas?"

Luan, being a Ravenclaw herself spoke up. "Well there's the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. But that's been missing for hundredths of years. If anything does go missing, I suspect the Nargles. Want me to ask them for you?"

"No Luna, that's fine, but could you take me to Ravenclaw tower?"

Suddenly a booming voice was heard throughout the castle. Snape. "All students must report to the Great Hall immediately."

"Maybe later Luna, but does anyone have a spare set of robes I can borrow?"

A whisper went around the room as Harry held a mischievous glint in his eyes. The war had begun.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Snape Snape Severus Snape**

 **Authors note:** January 14, 2016 is the one year anniversary of Alan Rickman's death. I just wanted to say that we have not forgotten you! Anyways enjoy the chapter and the story will probably be around 30 chapters. Enjoy!

Oooo

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was cited in Hogsmeade." Severus Snape was now standing before all the students of Hogwarts in the gloomy dark Great Hall. Hermione, Ron, and Harry put on a set of robes and were now standing in the sea of students. "Now, should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transcription, furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty." Fear was bubbling in Hermione's stomach as she tried to keep her head down. Afraid of being seen, afraid of being killed, and afraid for Draco.

"Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward now." Snape was walking down the middle of the room, eyeing each student. Hermione moved her feet uneasily as Harry squeezed her hand as reassurance. He quickly let go and walked into the open. Everyone turned around and gasped were heard as Hermine clutched Ron's sleeve.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster." Hermione and Ron stepped out of the shadows of students and joined the rest of the order members who just walked in. Smirks plastered on all of their faces. Draco would have been proud of her if he saw. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive." The expression quickly changed on his face. "How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and you killed him! Tell them."

Snape quickly whipped out his wand but McGonagall was faster. Pushing Harry out of the way and pulling out her wand as well. Hermione and the rest of the order raised their wands as spells fired between the two. However, it was over as soon as it started. Snape fled as soon as he blocked another spell McGonagall fired.

Hermione quickly broke from the crowd and embraced Harry. "That was so stupid of you! He could have killed you!"

"Hermione. I'm fine." He embraced her once more as a girl's scream broke through the momentary peace. Harry ran over to her just as another scream issued from the other end of the hall.

"The final battle has begun, but only one shall die tonight. Give me Harry Potter in the next hour and everyone else's lives will be spared. One hour. I will be waiting in the Forbidden Forest." Silence filled the vast room as all eyes were on Harry.

"Well, he's right there! Grab him!" Pansy Parkinson was the first to speck. Hermione and Ginny were standing in front of Harry, in a heartbeat, with their wands drawn. Soon followed by others.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!" Filch came running through the Great Hall doors as everyone looked at him. Hermione tried really hard to stop herself from laughing.

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot! Now will you please lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeons. The rest of you can fight if you so choose." The hall broke into cheers as students and professors began preparing for the battle. Harry was walking to McGonagall as Ron pulled Hermione out of the room and into the corridor.

"Ronald what are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter if Harry finds the horcrux."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter because we don't have anything to destroy it with! So, I thought we could go to the Chamber of Secrets and get a Basilisk fang!" A smile formed on his face as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Wow Ron that's actually quite brilliant."

"Thank you, now let's go!" They ran down and up flight after flight of stairs until they ended up in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Ron quickly opened the hole leading to the room and motioned for Hermione to go first.

"You want me to jump in that black hole?"

"It's really a slide. Trust me." She sent Ron a questioning look before taking the plunge. He was soon to follow. They now stood in front of the circular door with snakes engraved on it. "Hesha – Hassah."

A snake slithered around the door before it creaked open. Hermione stared at Ron for a few seconds. "Was that Parseltongue?"

"Yes."

"How did you how do you … how?" Her eyes were wide as Ron had a smug look on his face.

"Harry talks in his sleep." He stepped thought the door and helped Hermione through. "Haven't you noticed."

"No." Ron just shrugged his shoulders and began to walk down the stone path surrounded by water and stone snake heads. At the end of the path was a huge stone model of Merlin, also surrounded by water. The Basilisk skeleton lay somewhat on the stone and somewhat in the water. Ron carefully pulled out a Basilisk fang from the mouth and walked the few steps to were Hermione stood.

"Get out the cup." She quickly rummaged through her bag before setting it on the floor. Herself kneeling beside it. "Here you do it." Ron handed her the fang and she stared at the cup. Slowly she raised it above her head and flung her arm down, stabbing the cup right in the center. Suddenly a scream echoed though the vast room and black mist shot out into the water. Hermione and Ron watched in fear and shock as the water rose fifty feet in the air and took the shape of Voldemort's face.

Hermione quickly grabbed the fang and Ron. They ran for dear life, continuously looking back as the water got closer and closer. Suddenly they were drenched and stopped running. Hermione let out a laugh as she embraced Ron and kissed his cheek. "Let's go find Harry."

More flights of stairs later they literally ran into Harry. "Where have you guys been?"

"Well it was quite interesting. Ron's idea really. We went to the Chamber of Secrets, got a Basilisk fang, and destroyed the cup!" Hermione held up the fang with a smile on her face.

"Wow Ron." Harry have him a quick pat on the back. "I think the horcrux is in the Room of Requirements. Let's go!"

 _I need a place where all lost things go … I need a place where all lost things go … I need a place where all lost things go …_

Steel door quickly appeared and the three ran through. "Okay its somewhat like a tiara. Silver with blue stones. Spread out!" The golden trio all went different ways as they filtered through piles and piles of useless junk. Hermione remembered this room from sixth year. Similar to the one Draco used expect the couch and bed was missing. She also found this task like finding a needle in a hay stack but Ron would never understand.

Hermione was looking through a set of old quidditch robes when she heard voices.

"Well well, what brings you here Potter?" Draco, Goyle, and Blaise were all standing with their wands aimed at Harry. Draco was trying to focus on his task but he could smell Hermione. He knew she was in the room so Harry would be safe. That lifted his spirits as he eyed the short boy.

"I could ask you the same."

"You have something of mine. I'd like it back." Draco was trying to stall and knew if the final battle was starting he would prefer his wand. Not the one he has been using since the trio escaped Malfoy Manor.

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

"It's my mothers. Its powerful but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me. You know what I mean?" Hermione's scent was getting stronger. It was only a matter of time before Hermione was by Harry's side.

"Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix. You knew it was me. You didn't say nothing." The sweat was forming on Draco's face as he looked at Harry. He knew Hermione had never told anyone but Draco silently wished Harry would understand. That he was trying to help.

"Come on Draco. Don't be a prat. Do it." The look on Goyle's face was shocking. He completely believed in the Dark Lord. All the lies. He was willing to kill.

Harry made a motion for his wand. "Easy." Draco took a step forward, trying to give his message.

"Exspellimus!" Hermione appeared out of nowhere and Draco's wand went flying. He ducted for cover but had a smile on his face knowing she was safe.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco and Hermione's eyes turned black as the spell almost hit her.

"Don't kill her! Don't kill her!" Draco was screaming at Goyle as spell after spell was being fired. Completely not caring that he could get hit.

"Stupefy!" Ron went chasing after the three as Harry began to climb the junk. Hermione didn't need to ask, she just began climbing as well. They were throwing chair after chair out of the way as they got higher.

"Got it!" Hermione looked at the horcrux then to Harry. They had a chance. They could win.

Ron was screaming and running their way. "Goyle set the bloody place on fire!" He grabbed Hermione and they started running and the snake of fire was chasing them. Hermione and Harry were knocking down piles of junk in hope of slowing down the fire but it was no use. The whole room was up in flames.

Draco was staring at Goyle then the fire. He couldn't get the spell to stop so he just threw his wand in to the fire. Sweat was rolling down Draco's back as he, Blaise, and Goyle began to climb. Fear. The only thing Draco could feel. He was going to die and most of all so was Hermione. Every memory of her was flashing before his eyes as he continued to climb. He could feel her emotions, feel her pain, and it was distracting himself from his.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were trapped. The fire was closing in on them until they spotted a set of brooms. It only took moments for the three to be mounted and in the air. Hermione's black eyes were burning as her heart hurt. Where was Draco? Was he already gone? Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to fly.

"No!" A blood curling scream went through the vast room as Goyle fell into the fire. Blaise and Draco cast each other a pained glance before continuing. Draco was trying to tell himself that Hermione was fine. That she would be safe. And when he died she would be free. She wouldn't have to finish mating with him, kiss him, love him. She would be free.

"Come on this way!" Hermione and Harry were close behind Ron until the pair saw two figures. Her heart leap for joy at the sight of Draco. He was still alive, and she would keep it that way. Her black eyes shined with determination as she spun her broom around and headed for the pair. "We can't leave them!"

"Are you joking! Hermione get back here!" Hermione and Harry were turned around and heading in the direction of the Slytherins. Ron turned around as well. "If we die because of her, I'll kill her!"

The table the Slytherins were standing on had fallen and the pair were holding on like their life depended on it. Draco saw Hermione and his heart swelled. His eyes shown with love and fear as she got closer. Harry grabbed ahold of Draco and Ron grabbed onto Blaise. Hermione lead the group to the doors as the fire was on their tales. The five crashed into the ground and Draco ran off to hide behind a pillar as Blaise sprinted down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione threw him the fan and he took no time in stabbing the horcrux. Black mist seeped out as Ron kicked it into the fire. The doors quickly closing behind them. Only one more horcrux to go, the snake, or so they thought.

The three embraced before running down the corridor. Ready to continue fighting. Suddenly Hermione was pulled from the two and into an empty classroom. Ron and Harry didn't notice and continued to run. Firing spells at various Death Eaters.

"Draco!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck as his slide around her waist. Pulling the other person as close as possible. Hermione quickly pulled away and started pounding his chest with her fist as tears streamed from her black eyes. "What were you thinking! You could have died!"

"I'm so sorry. You could have died to! Goyle was such an idiot and now he's dead!" The room became silent as their lips connected. Fireworks formed in their stomachs as the warmth of their mouths combined.

"I don't know what I would do if you died. You can't leave me. Draco please." Her eyes were downcast until Draco placed a finger under her chin. Making their black eyes meet.

"Hermione I love you but you have to keep going. Marry the Weasel if you must but you can't cry over me. You deserve so much more. Please, for me?"

"I will always love you." Their lips meet once more. Every emotion was told as they clutched each other with great effort. Afraid to let go. Afraid of the war. Afraid of what would happen. Afraid of the other dying. Afraid of losing their first love. And most of all afraid of having to move on if the other dies. Neither thought it would be possible.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Fred! Why? Fred!**

 **Authors Note:** Sorry this update is kind of late. I've just been busy and stressed lately but I promised myself I would get it out this weekend. Anyway, there will be two more chapters. I can't believe the story is coming to an end. Almost three months of my life I have been writing this. Enjoy!

Oooo

Hermione had finally caught up with Ron and Harry. The Death Eaters had broken into the castle. Various order members and students were in raging battles against Death Eaters. Among them were Fred and Percy Weasley, battling Pius Thicknesse. In the chaos, Percy quickly sent a jinx at Thicknesse, knocking him off his feet.

"Hey Thicknesse, consider that my resignation!" Fred, having not heard Percy crack a joke in forever, broke out laughing. Lowering his guard. Suddenly a curse hit the wall causing it to collapse. Filling the hall with dust and killing Fred. Percy became hysterical as he threw himself on top of Fred's motionless body. A pained sob escaped the lips of Ron as he ran forward. Harry and Hermione soon after. Seconds later Percy ran after Rookwood, believing he was the one to take Fred's life while the Golden Trio carefully carried Fred's body back into the Great Hall.

After Fred was placed on a mate with the Weasley family surrounding him Hermione took in the room. Dead and injured bodies lay all around. Remus and Tonks now lay still on the ground. Officially leaving their son Teddy as an orphan of the war. George was clinging onto his dead twin brother as the Weasley's huddled together in a rain of tears. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry leaving the hall. She knew she had to chase after him but first they needed Ron. She ran over to the huddle and he immediately threw his arms around her.

She began to softly stroke his hair. "Ronald I am so sorry. But you have to keep fighting. For Fred. We have to win this war." He slowly started to nod his head. Tears were staining his freckled face. She carefully led him from the hall and in the direction Harry went. "Harry! Harry Potter you stop right there!" He slowly turned around and was meet with a pale Ron and black eyed Hermione. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Shrieking Shack."

"And why is that?" She was lightly tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"I saw Voldemort there."

"Harry. When are you going to get this into your head? We are in this together. Now let's go." The three quickly set off into the cold night. Appearing in Hogsmeade to go to the outside of the Shrieking Shack. Upon getting there they stopped just outside one of the windows. Voldemort and Snape standing within the dark dusty shack. Deep in conversation.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand my Lord, in the last few hours alone." Snape was standing near the window while Voldemort was walking around. His snake closely by his side.

"No… no … I am extraordinary but the wand resist me."

"There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself said it. Tonight, when the boy comes, it will not fail you. I am sure of it. It answers to you and you only." The pair were now standing face to face. An evil glint in Voldemort's eyes as the Golden Trio tried to get a peak.

"Does it?"

"My Lord?" Unease was appearing on Severus's face as he tried to understand what Voldemort was saying.

"The wand, does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man Severus, surely you must know." He began to circle Snape like a predator to prey. "Where does its true loyalties lay?"

Snape's mask was beginning to crack as he turned to face Voldemort. Hermione's black eyes were blazing with emotion as she surveyed the scene before her. She never personally liked professor Snape but she was scared. Scared for him. Scared for Draco. Scared about everything. "With you. Of course, my Lord."

"The Elder wand cannot serve me properly because… I am not its true master. The Elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed it last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live the Elder wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant Severus. But only I can live forever." Snape's composure fell. He knew what was about to happen. The fear in his eyes was becoming harder to mask. There was no point in fighting. He would never win.

"My Lord." A quick slash of the wand from Voldemort created a slit in Severus's throat. He fell to the floor gasping for air as Hermione tried to stop herself from screaming. How could someone kill another that easily.

"Nagini kill." Several bites to the throat left Snape barely breathing. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as Voldemort apparitied away.

The Golden Trio carefully walked inside. Harry dropped to his knees as Hermione and Ron stood back. Silver tears began to escape his eyes. "Take them. Take them. Please."

"Give me something. Anything! Like a flask!" Hermione stepped forward, unable to produce a word but still managed to give Harry a vial.

"Take them to the pensive… Look at me… You have your mother's eyes…" With those last words, Snape inhaled his last breath as his eyes fluttered close.

Hermione let a single tear escape her black orbs. Was It possible that Snape wasn't all that bad? "I have to go to Hogwarts. I have to look at these memories."

Suddenly Voldemort's booming voice broke over the grounds. "You have all fought bravely but it is time to stop. I called my Death Eaters back. Count you dead and mourn your losses. But now I speak directly to Harry Potter. How many people are you going to let die for you. Don't waste another hour of my time. I'll be in the forbidden forest."

Hermione grabbed Harrys hand before the three made their way back to Hogwarts. Harry went up to Dumbledore's office while Hermione and Ron sat on the steps.

"Hermione?"

"Mhm."

"Why are your eyes black?"

Her head immediately shot up to look him in the eyes. It's not like she forgot about Draco or the Veela thing it's just that she always tried to conceal her eyes. But now according to Ron they were pure black and she couldn't do anything. She couldn't lie or say he must be seeing things. In all honestly her eyes were probably black during the whole thing but this was the only down time he could ask her about it.

"Oh um… that's been happening since sixth year." She hoped that would be enough.

"Okay but why?" Crap. She didn't want to lie but this wasn't really the moment to talk about the Veela thing.

"Ronald I just want you to know that I love you… as a friend." His face fell a little but he tried to keep the smile.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know you don't like me like that but I was hoping you would change your mind. But if you happy I'm happy."

"Thank you, Ron." She quickly hugged him as Harry started to descend the stairs behind them.

"Are you okay?" Hermione was the first on her feet.

"I'm going to the forest."

"Are you mad? No, you can't give yourself up to him!" Hermione held Ron back because his anger was bubbling. He wanted Voldemort dead as much as Harry did. Especially now that one of his brothers was dead. But Hermione knew sometimes Ron's vison got clouded and he wouldn't understand.

"What is it Harry? What is it that you know?" Hermione was looking deep into Harry's green eyes. She could read the understanding on his features.

"There's a reason I can hear them, the horcruxes. I think I've known for a while now and I think you have too."

Hermione let out a whimper as she stepped forward. "I'll go with you."

"No, kill the snake. Kill the snake and then its just him." Hermione quickly closed the space between them. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as possible. Afraid to let go. This would be the last time she would see him alive. He slowly stepped back and her hands fell from his body. He quickly turned around and began walking down the stairs. Ron went to the Great Hall to be with his family while Hermione ran in the other direction. Ending up in a completely untouched deserted corridor. She sank to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees while she cried. She didn't know how long she cried before someone found her. Seconds, minutes, hours, the pain felt the same. The person sank onto the floor next to her. Wrapping their arms around her waist and lifting her onto their lap. She shifted her form. Crying into their chest and gripping the fabric of their shirt with her bruised bloody hands. She slowly inhaled the comforting scent. Draco.

"Hermione what's wrong?" His arms had a secure hold on her as her words came out muffled against his chest.

"Harry dead Voldemort horcrux snake war over."

In all honesty, Draco has no clue what she was saying so he just started to rub her back and whisper comforting words into her ear. Her crying eventually stopped but the pair just sat there're in silence. Night has turned to day as the window shown light onto the pair.

"I love your Draco."

"I love you too Hermione." He softly kissed the top of her head. Suddenly a sea of black filled the window as tons of Death Eaters poured into the grounds of Hogwarts. "Hermione, we have to go." The pair quickly stood and raced down the many flights of stairs. Joining the order members and students who had begun to fill out into the courtyard.

Hermione stood near the front with the Weasley's and Neville. While Draco stood towards the back. Masked in the group of students.

"Neville who is that? Hagrid's carrying? Neville who is it?" Ginny was frantically trying to identify the body.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

"No!" Ginny tried to run forward but was quickly stopped by her father.

"Stupid girl! Harry Pitter is dead. This day forth you put your faith in me!" Voldemort turned around and quickly addressed his followers. "Harry Potter is dead!" Laughing and cheering broke out from the sea of black. "Now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us or die." No one moved.

"Draco!" Lucius called for his only son. Hermione turned around and locked eyes with him. The fear on his face was visible. He told Hermione that he was sorry with his eyes. But he most go. "Draco."

"Draco, come." Narcissa finally called him and he slowly walked over. Unable to deny his mother.

"Ah, well done Draco. Well done." He walked over to his mother and locked eyes with Hermione from the way. He could feel her anger and hurt but he could also feel her understanding and forgiveness. This was how it was meant to be. Or at least for now.

Neville slowly started to walk forward and Hermione let out a whimper of shock. "Well I must say I was hoping for better. And who might you be young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." The crowd erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Well Neville I'm sure we can find a pace for you in out ranks."

"I'd like to say something." Voldemort looked like he was fighting with his answer.

"Well Neville I'm sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that's Harrys gone."

"Stand down Neville." Seamus was trying to stop his friend from being killed.

"People die every day! Friends. Family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here. So is Fred, and Remus, and Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain but you will! Because your wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us! It's not over!" Neville pulled the Gryffindor sword out of the sorting hat as Harry fell from Hagrid's arms. His heart still beating. Gasps were heard as Harry put some distance between himself and Voldemort.

"Potter!" Draco ran forward, tossing Harry his wand while even more gasp went through the crowds. Hermione was beaming at her best friend and the love of her life.

"Confringo!" Death Eaters started to disappear as Voldemort looked around in panic. Draco and Harry ran into the Great Hall with the rest of the warriors. "Get everyone into the castle. We have to kill the snake." Neville ran forward to attack the snake but was blown backwards by a spell.

New battles were rising everywhere. Hermione and Draco were battling Rookwood and Dolohov. Ginny and Molly where fighting Bellatrix. Harry with Voldemort and tons of others. Spells were flying in all directions. After beating their set of Death Eaters Hermione and Draco ran hand in hand. Looking for others. Suddenly Nagini the snake appeared from nowhere and began to attack them. They gried countless spell after spell but nothing worked. They were trapped. Instinctively Draco's wings appeared and wrapped themselves around Hermione. He was shielding her so the snake would only get to attack and kill him. But out of nowhere Neville came charging towards the snake with the sword in hand. Chopping off the head in one swift motion. The normal black mist seeped out as Hermione touched Draco's wings. Earning a shiver from him.

"Why are you always so fascinated by my wings?" He was being serious but the amusement in his eyes was undeniable.

"Not everyone has them."

"I'm not everyone." He had a smirk on his pale features as he helped her up. The pair rushed outside. Harry and Voldemort stopped midbattle. Feeling the death of the snake. Of the last horcrux.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Both spells collided in the middle. Red started to overpower green as Voldemort was struggling to hold his wand steady. Suddenly the Dark Lords wand went flying from his hand and landed perfectly into Harrys outstretched one. It was over. The spell rebounded and killed him. Voldemort's cold, motionless body, lay rigid on the floor. The war was over. They won. Cheers broke out as the mass of pupils flooded into the Great Hall. However, Hermione and Draco stayed hidden in the shadows for just a minute longer.

"Ready to tell the word about us?"

"I hope no one tries to kill you."

"What?" Panic flashed in Draco's eyes as he looked down at his mate. She had a smirk on her face but her eyes portrayed a serious note.

"I love you."

"I love you." They intertwined their fingers before moving from the shadows and stepping in front of the open doors. All eyes turned to them. Draco's grip tightened as Hermione quietly whispered to herself.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Before Draco could even answer her lips were pressed passionately to his. His arms instinctively went around her waist to pull her closer while hers wrapped around his neck. The rest of the word disappeared as they continued to kiss. Loving the taste of the other. In the background gasps, wolf-whistles, and cheering could be heard from within the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Epilogue**

 **Authors Note:** I'm not even joking I'm kind of crying that it's over. I mean like almost four months of my life has been spent on this story. I just wanted to thank ever person who has read my story and left a review. It is greatly appreciated. Anyways enjoy the last chapter!

Oooo

"Reducto!" The spell hit Draco full force, sending him flying backwards. But due to their intertwined bodies Hermione went flying with him. He quickly turned them in the air so his body slammed against the wall and Hermione slammed into his chest. She let out a yelp, waiting for the pain, but when she opened her eyes she saw Draco's angry expression. However, she was safe in his arms. She quickly turned around and faced everyone in the Great Hall. Ron was standing in the middle, wand raised, red face, and a look of hurt and anger in his blazing eyes.

"Ronald!" Hermione was about to storm up to him but two pale strong arms wrapped around her waist held her back. Ron had lowered his wand but there was no remorse in his eyes.

"He's not worth it." Hermione turned around in Draco's arms and looked up at his face.

"But he's my best friend." Draco gave a small head nod and released his arms. When Hermione and Draco both turned around Harry's fist was in the middle of colliding with Ron's face. He fell to the floor from the impact and Harry stood above him. Shaking his now throbbing fist.

"Now, if anyone else has a problem with the new couple, you will have to go through me." Silence continued to fill the hall as Harry approached Draco. He slowly held out his hand. Draco stared at it for a few seconds before quickly grasping it and shaking. Cheers broke out for the last time as Hermione jumped onto Harry. Trapping him in a bear hug.

"Thank you." She quietly whispered in his ear.

"Anytime." Hermione went back into Draco's arms. Everyone around them were now in their own conversations. Talking with family and friends. Harry stood, eyeing the couple. "Just so you know, if you ever hurt her I will kill you. Now that's not a threat, you just watched me killed one of the darkest wizards in the world so I would be careful if I were you. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, Potter."

Ginny came running over and tackled Hermione. "Boys if you will please excuse us, I need to have a word with Hermione." The boys nodded in agreement and Harry lead Draco over to the Weasley's. Molly immediately threw her arms around him in a tight hug and Arthur shook his hand. All previous differences were cast aside. Because they had one common interest. Love for Hermione. Ginny quickly lead Hermione from the Great Hall, up a flight of stairs, and into an empty classroom.

"I want to know everything." Ginny pulled Hermione down onto the floor in front of her.

"About?"

"About you and Draco of course! Now spill!" Hermione was a little overwhelmed by the question but began her story, starting with the train ride in sixth year to Hogwarts. She told her literally everything. From the first time they kissed, to the night on patrol when he blacked out, to the Christmas prank war, what she could remember from the obliviation, the Ministry incident, going to his house on his mother's request, the events at Shell Cottage, and where they were now. She also went into great detail on the Veela aspect but it seems that Ginny was unaffected by that.

"So, is he good?" Ginny was making a gesture with her hands that Hermione didn't understand.

"Good?"

"In bed!"

"Oh!" Hermione turned a bright shade of red and shifted her gaze to the floor. "Um … well … you see … um we haven't … done that yet."

Ginny started laughing and helped Hermione up from the floor. "When it does happen, you are telling me everything. Including the details!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with her friend. It was so good to see her happy and smiling. It truly shows how the war can affect even the happiest of people.

When the girls returned to the Great Hall Draco looked like he was having a very uncomfortable conversation. Hermione went quickly to his side.

"Draco, are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Excuse me George but my lady calls." Once they were in an apparition zone Draco took them directly to his room in Malfoy Manor. His father would be taken to Azkaban, awaiting trial. But his mother would hopefully go free. Currently though they had the house to themselves, except for the house elves. Draco flopped down on his king-sized bed while Hermione headed towards the large bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower first."

"I'll join you."

"Oh, no you won't." She was standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on! It could be fun!" He started to wiggle his eyebrows as he walked closer.

"Showers are for showering." With that she slammed the door on his face. In all honesty, she was going to take a shower but the tub was as big as the one in the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts! She quickly ran the hot water, mixed with honey and cinnamon smelling bubbles. She threw her dirty clothing on the floor before slipping into the clean oasis. Not even ten minutes later her eyes changed from a dark brown to a pure black. "Draco, whatever you are planning, stop planning it!"

"You called." He was standing in front of the bath with a smirk plastered to his dirty features. Hermione sunk deeper into the bubbles.

"No I did not call you."

"Well now that I'm here I might as well join you."

"You will do no such thing!" Hermione moved to the very back of the vast tub.

"To late." When she opened her eyes, she met Draco's black ones across the tub.

"Draco Malfoy if you don't stay all the way over there I will hex you."

"Mhm… I got it." His eyes were closed and he was sinking further and further into the hot water. Hermione felt safe and closed her eyes but just to make sure he didn't try anything funny she opened them every so often. He was getting closer. Only by a foot of two each time but he was getting closer. The fifth time she closed her eyes he was only half way across the tub. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her stomach and Hermione nearly jumped out of the water in fright.

"Draco! What did I tell you?" She crossed her arms under the water.

"To stay on that side of the tub." He was looking down at her with an amused expression on his features. A grin spread across her lips. She couldn't look up and meet his eyes. Their proximity and them both being naked left her completely and utterly embarrassed.

"And where are you now?"

"Not on that side of the tub."

"So, don't you think …" Hermione was cut off when his lips came crashing down into hers. His tongue ran across her bottom lip but she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Careful not to reveal herself she swam across the tub and wrapped a towel around her small form before facing Draco. "Sometimes you can be such a child." With that she left the room. Contrary to belief she was not mad. She was actually quite amused by his tactics. She would never tell him that. After going through his drawers, she settles on a silk black pair of boxers and a dark green shirt.

She climbed into bed and rested her head against the soft sheets. Draco came out of the bathroom wearing only a set of boxers and climbed into bed next to her. They were both looking deep into the others eyes. Laying only inches apart.

"You're so beautiful." Draco reached out and placed a curl behind her ear. A deep blush stained her pale cheeks. Draco flopped down on his back and placed his arms around her waist. "You let me hold you out here but not in the bathroom."

"Yes, because in the bathroom I was naked. And so were you. Plus, I'm wearing a shirt so you're not touching my skin." Hermione seemed pretty proud of her answer and wore a smirk.

Draco however had other plans and quickly lifted her shirt a few inches above her belly button. "Now I'm touching your skin."

"But I'm still wearing a shirt." She looked up at his face and saw an expression she did not like. "Draco if you take off my shirt I will end you."  
"As you wish." He brought Hermione closer to his body and drew circles on her exposed skin before they both fell into a deep needed sleep.

Oooo

One year later Hermione and Draco were happily married and bonded. Even though the Veela bond was stronger than any marriage they wanted to share the same last name. Their love and passion for each other was still growing strong.

Draco was currently sitting on his bed with Hermione on top of him. Locked in a heated kiss. "Draco, honey?"

"Yes?" They replied to each other through the kisses.

"I'm pregnant." She kissed him again but he sat there paralyzed. "It's a boy." She kissed him once more and his lips barely moved against hers. She sat back and looked into his eyes. Blazing black as they started back at her.

"You're pregnant?" Hermione quickly nodded her head. "And it's a boy?" She nodded her head once more. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes." She had an uncertain look on her face from his lack of emotion.

Suddenly he was throwing Hermione in the air while spinning them both. A huge smile plaster on his face that lite up all his features. Including the black eyes, she grew to love. "When are you due?" He placed Hermione back on the ground.

"November nineteenth."

His smile only grew as he lifted her into the air once more.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy."

"And I love you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione started to giggle as Draco picked her up bridal style and startled walking around the large house. Telling every house elf and portrait that would listen that he was going to be a father.

Oooo

Five years later Hermione and Draco sat together on their couch.

"Scorpius and Maia get in here!" Scorpius being around five now carried his three-year-old sister into the room. She immediately climbed onto Hermione's lap and Scorpius took a seat next to her. Draco couldn't help but notice how much of a momma's boy Scorpius was like himself. "Your mother and I agreed that it's time to tell you two how we meet and fell in love." Maia gave a squeal of excitement as their son tried to act like he didn't care but you could see the curiosity in his eyes. "It all started twelve years ago, on a train. This short bushy haired girl walked into my compartment asking about a toad."

"Your father was rather rude to me and kicked me out. Now go on honey."

"Like I was saying the next five years of our lives were spent as enemies. Calling each other names and in some cases, hitting." Draco threw his wife a dirty look which she returned.

"In my defense, you were being a fowl git. But my slap set you straight."

"After your mother roughly abused me I grew a sort of respect for her. Still called her names but I did respect her. I knew she was smart and more than others gave her credit for. But I would never tell her this. Getting back to the story, when I turned sixteen I was given a super power. I was graced with a single person I would love. For the rest of my life. The challenge was finding that person and in my case convincing her to love me back."

"Which wasn't that hard once I got to know you better."

"Well our relationship had many ups and downs. Overcoming hate and prejudice. Our pranking war which I so won, the obliviation, the second wizarding war, and our friends and families approval."

"You erased mommy's memory?" Scorpius liked to read, most likely due to his mother and it seemed that he had come across this word or spell.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"To protect her." He looked into Hermione's eyes with a love that was only for her.

"It did protect me. But once I obtained my memories once more, it was hard to stop thinking about your father. He became my everything. He still is my everything."

"After the war was over we announced our way overdue relationship. Almost as if we were in a movie, cheers and applause broke out. And now six years later we are happily married with two children. Our love only growing stronger each day."

A few hours later the children were in bed and so were Hermione and Draco. "Did you really respect me?"

"Yes, any girl who can hit like that deserves all the respect in the world. Plus, you deflated my oversized ego."

"You did have a really big head back then."

"Did not!"

"Ego."

"What was that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Draco placed his arms around his wife's waist and drew her closer. Sticking his face in her still wild curly hair. Breathing in the comfortable honey and cinnamon smell he has come to love before falling in a deep sleep.

 **Authors Note:** Its over! Cries silently to myself. Anyways I don't normally ask for reviews but because it's the end of the story show me some love. Are you sad or happy its over? Did you hate it? Tell me your favorite or least favorite part! I just don't want it to end!


End file.
